El inicio de un todo
by D-Draxo
Summary: Edward es un hombre atormentado.Un vanirio. Un ser inmortal creado por los dioses escandinavos para proteger a los humanos de quienes no han sabido resistirse a la sed de sangre y poder.Guidao por la sed de venganza se encuentra con Isabel,la hija del científico que experimentó con sus amigos. ¿Qué puede pasar? Las cosas no son lo que parecen...EdwardxBella ADAPTACION Lemmons
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Buenos días a tod s! Siento el haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo pero por problemas de salud y de estudios apenas he podido estar pendiente del ordenador (y entre esas cosas pendientes de Fanfiction). Como compensación y con muestra de mi vuelta vengo con una nueva adaptación de un libro que leí hace poco y quería compartir con vosotr s. **

**Antes que nada es una ADAPTACION, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en unos libros (diré el título al finalizar la adaptación así como su autora). Contiene algunas escenas hot así que quien lo lea lo hace bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Muchas gracias y sin más aquí os dejo el primer capítulo...**

**Capítulo 1:**

No le gustaban los días nublados, los detestaba. Desde hacía más de una semana, el clima amenazaba con la llegada de un terrible huracán. Faltaban siete días para luna llena, la noche del solsticio de verano se acercaba y en Cataluña la tradición llamaba a todas las personas que creían en las historias de magia y brujas a que salieran a la calle, encendieran las hogueras y se inventaran todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos para traer prosperidad y felicidad a sus vidas.

Isabel se acercó a la cristalera de su habitación, que dejaba ver unas bellísimas vistas de Barcelona, y alzó la mirada al cielo. Su huskie siberiano blanco de tres meses se acercó a ella y le rascó la pierna con su patita. Bella lo miró, lo cogió en brazos y sonrió mientras masajeaba digitalmente la coronilla de Dot y volvía a mirar las soberanas nubes. Por el amor de Dios, estaban casi en pleno verano y el tiempo acechaba amenazador como en invierno. Vaya con el cambio climático... Todo el mundo hablaba de ello como si tal cosa, pero nadie entendía muy bien cuáles iban a ser sus consecuencias.

El 23 de junio se celebraría la verbena de San Juan, su fiesta favorita y, de seguir así el clima, iba a estar pasada por agua. Desde pequeña sentía adoración por esa celebración, para ella era realmente especial, y ni siquiera podía explicar de dónde provenía su fascinación. En ese día la gente compraba las tradicionales cocas de San Juan. Algunas eran de piñones, otras de crema o de cabello de ángel. El techo estelar se inundaba de fuegos artificiales, habría música por doquier y la noche más corta del año se convertiría en la más larga para muchos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que buscaban diversión, música y alguien con quien revolcarse en la arena de las playas del Mediterráneo para luego alcanzar juntos y confundidos —muchos gracias al alcohol— el amanecer.

Estaba más ilusionada por la llegada de esa festividad que por la de su cumpleaños. Faltaban dos días para que ella cumpliera veintidós años. Veintidós años. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral erizándole los pelos de la nuca y borrando la sonrisa que había aparecido divertida en sus labios. Se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos y logrando entrar en calor de nuevo.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cama, no sin antes pararse enfrente de su tocador e inspeccionar su cuerpo y su cara. Dejó a Dot en el suelo y él se fue directo a morder un ratón de peluche, su juguete particular.

Isabel llevaba un pijama de short y camiseta de tirantes finos, ambas partes de color blancas. Su piel bronceada vestía un cuerpo sencillamente perfecto. Un cuerpo estilizado, sin ápice de grasa y de largas y moldeadas piernas. Pero no era el cuerpo lo que más llamaba la atención de ella, sino su rostro.

El rostro que aparecía en el espejo era la reencarnación del embrujo y la atracción. Una larga y lisa cabellera chocolate caía por debajo de sus esbeltos hombros. Las cejas del mismo color, perfectamente arqueadas y sexys. Sus ojos eran de color marrón chocolate, enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas negras que de lo extensas y rizadas que eran tocaban casi sus pómulos, estos altos y ligeramente tintados de un rosa pálido. Su nariz fina y elegante. Sus labios gruesos dibujaban un arco perfecto y volvían locos de deseo a sus compañeros de universidad. Más de uno había intentado probarlos, sin mucho éxito. El inferior algo más relleno que el superior pedía a gritos que lo mordieran y lo succionaran hasta decir basta.

Con una sonrisa, recordando a sus amigos, que más de una vez borrachos hasta las cejas le habían pedido un beso por compasión, alzó la barbilla y deslizó su dedo índice por el pequeño y gracioso hoyuelo que la dividía. Su amiga Alice le había mencionado que tener un hoyuelo dividiéndote la barbilla significaba belleza y armonía física. No sabía si era cierto, pero éxito tenía, no había duda.

Acariciándose ese peculiar rasgo, pensó en su madre. ¿Habría tenido ella esa marca? Puesto que no llegó a conocerla, no lo sabía.

Debió de ser hermosísima, porque a su padre no se parecía en nada, de eso estaba segura. A lo mejor no conseguía encontrar ningún parecido con él porque Aro siempre estaba de mal humor, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada ensombrecida. Tal vez si el hombre se relajara más cuando estaba con ella... Imposible. Desechó esa idea al instante. No iba a engañarse, ella debía de ser calcada a su madre. El no tener ninguna foto ni recuerdo de ella le hacía difícil sacar conclusiones, pero su intuición le decía que así debía de ser.

Su madre... Cuánta falta le había hecho durante esos casi veintidós años que estaba a punto de cumplir. Aro le había contado que René murió dándole a luz. Las cosas se complicaron, perdió mucha sangre debido a los desgarros. _La hemorragia la dejó seca_, le había dicho sin pizca de tacto su padre. René tardó un tiempo en descubrir el significado de la palabra hemorragia. Con cinco años ya había aprendido a leer perfectamente, así que tomó un diccionario y con sus delicadas manitas buscó por la H lo que eso quería decir. Cuando entendió que al nacer ella su madre sangró tanto que nadie pudo detenerlo se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y la aflicción le duró meses. Se iba a sentir culpable durante toda su vida y si no era así su padre ya se encargaría de recordárselo.

_Tú la mataste. Tú fuiste la culpable. _

Isabel ensombreció la mirada recordando las palabras que su padre había tenido más de una vez hacia ella. Inspiró hondo.

—Serás mi padre y todo lo que quieras —susurró mirando fijamente al espejo, —pero eres un cabrón de los grandes.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Aro había quemado y eliminado cualquier fotografía, vídeo o imagen que pudiera recordar a su mujer. Ignorando y siendo indiferente a si su hija alguna vez hubiese querido tener un recuerdo de ella.

Por supuesto que ella quería tener uno y no sólo uno, sino miles de recuerdos de la mujer que le dio a luz. Pero él se lo había privado, lo mismo que muchas otras cosas igual de importantes como el cariño, el amor y el calor de una familia. Aunque sólo fuesen dos. Ella y él.

Jamás le había demostrado que la apreciaba, jamás escuchó un _te quiero, hija_. Si bien era cierto que no le faltaba de nada materialmente, tenía todo lo que quería. Trabajaba en la empresa de su padre como vínculo de relaciones externas. Tenía un muy buen sueldo con el que permitirse cualquier capricho sin necesidad de pedir nada a nadie. Ella se había pagado la universidad y también su coche, un BMW Z4 descapotable de color azul eléctrico que la tenía fascinada.

Sabía hablar varios idiomas, como el español, catalán, inglés, ruso, chino y francés. Su padre tenía una empresa de materiales y productos para salas de operaciones y hospitales, así que necesitaba a alguien que pudiese comunicarse a nivel comercial con todo el mundo. Lo más novedoso, lo más nuevo, Aro lo creaba y lo vendía. Tocaba desde instrumentación quirúrgica hasta fórmulas de nuevas vacunas. Ella era la encargada, mediante sus enlaces, de recibir y distribuir las sustancias y los aparatos.

En el trabajo se dirigían la palabra lo justo. Por la mañana, en la empresa familiar y por la tarde en la universidad. Así era su vida desde hacía cinco años.

Estaba escasa de vínculo afectivo en su casa, no le había quedado más remedio que aprender a vivir con ello y tejer esos vínculos fuera de las paredes de su hogar, desde bien pequeñita.

En el colegio y en la universidad había hecho grandes amigos. Pero mantenía y mimaba a los de siempre, Alice y Ben. Ellos eran sus dos pilares. Pilares no. Hermanos para ella, mejor dicho. Se conocían desde la escuela, eran inseparables.

Y luego estaba su médico, James, que desde hacía cinco años, tras la muerte de su anterior doctor, el señor Newton, llevaba el control a diario de su diabetes. Venía cada noche, controlaba su azúcar en la sangre y le suministraba insulina. Ella odiaba las agujas y su padre evitaba tener contacto íntimo con ella, así que tenía a su médico particular que la cuidaba, la pinchaba y luego se iba. La intimidad que compartían en su habitación, mientras le hacía la revisión médica les había hecho trabar una buena amistad.

La canción de _Unwritten _empezó a sonar distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el bolso _Tous _que había dejado colocado sobre la silla. Tomó el móvil exclusivo Motorola Dolce & Gabanna dorado y lo abrió al ver que ponía _Alice llamando_. Le encantaban todas esas pijadas.

—Hello —dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Era Alice.

—Hola, loca.

—Tengo noticias que darte.

Isabel tomó asiento y se colocó las zapatillas de estar por casa en forma de conejo.

—Dispara.

—Ben y yo hemos decidido que no nos vas a dejar tirados todo el veranito mientras tú estás divirtiéndote en Londres.

Isabel sonrió ante la expectativa.

—Ya sabes que yo no voy a divertirme—contestó acariciando las orejas del conejo.

—Puede que esa no sea tu intención, pero lo harás si nosotros dos te acompañamos.

—¿Vendríais conmigo en verano? —agrandó los ojos y levantó las cejas ilusionada.

—¿Tú qué crees? Alguien tiene que sacarte a los moscones indeseables de encima. Serías una oveja rodeada de leones. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te pervertiremos, ejem... Digo protegeremos.

Isabel se echó a reír. Cómo le gustaban sus amigos. Alice era maravillosa, siempre le arrancaba alguna que otra sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? —le recriminó Alice. —Nada como... Te quiero Alice, es genial Alice, eres un amor...

—Es fantástico. Y sí, te quiero mucho, bruja.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Está por ahí el Dr. House?

—No, todavía es pronto para que llegue.

—Dale mi teléfono, por Dios. Y yo te diré si es o no es gay.

—Eres una lagarta incorregible.

—Por eso me adoras. Te dejo, voy a entrar en un parking y no tengo cobertura. Mañana te llamo. —Ok. Besitos. —Besitos.

Con una sonrisa colgó el teléfono, lo dejó sobre la cama, recogió su cabello de satén y lo enroscó en un moño mal hecho para dormir. Era una gran noticia saber que sus dos mejores amigos compartirían con ella unos días en Inglaterra.

El Dr. House, como lo llamaba Alice, debía de estar al llegar.

Bostezó y se sentó esperando a James. Dios, tenía unas ganas locas de pegarse la gran fiesta y celebrar su precoz licenciatura en Pedagogía. Había sido la mejor de su promoción y necesitaba hacer alguna locura de las grandes. Ella tenía un máster en Calamidades.

Como el día en que preparó ella misma unas tartas con marihuana por su dieciocho cumpleaños y las repartió a toda la clase, incluido el profesor. Aquel día estaba en uno de los seis créditos de Educación para la Sexualidad. Lo cierto es que la clase tomó un matiz muy literal cuando la subdirectora Martínez, que había entrado sólo a gorrear, se metió dos trozos de tarta ella sólita y más tarde empezó a lamerle la oreja al Dr. Jiménez, el encargado de impartir dicho crédito. A lamerle la oreja... En público. Isabel nunca pensó que la maría fuese afrodisíaca. Pues lo era. Y mucho por lo que pudo ver ese día.

O como el día, hacía ya dos años, en que el guapísimo pero memo de Gorka la había intentado sobar en la habitación de las tizas y los borradores. Sin duda, su queridísimo amigo Ben le había tomado el pelo al pobre chico, diciéndole que ella quería verlo en la habitación del magreo —más conocida como la habitación de las tizas. —Gorka había ido súper ilusionado. Por fin iba a poder tocar ese cuerpecito que tenía embelesado a media universidad. Pues bien, ella sí que lo atizó bien. Lo cogió de los huevos, los apretó hasta casi tocar con los dedos la palma de su mano y luego lo lanzó contra la puerta, haciéndolo salir disparado y cayendo de espaldas en el pasillo más concurrido de la facultad.

Aquel día tuvo una discusión con Ben sobre lo que eran bromas de buen y de mal gusto. Aquella no había sido una de buen gusto ni por asomo. Gorka jamás le volvió a dirigir la mirada.

O como el día en que... _Toc toc_.

Isabel, se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Un chico de unos treinta años, ligeramente más alto que ella, rubio, de ojos negros y grandes le sonreía. La miraba con dulzura y esperando recibir permiso para entrar.

—Buenas noches, Isabel —la saludó con voz amable.

—Hola, James —le respondió. —Entra.

Se echó a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

—Hoy has llegado temprano —lo miró sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo él dejando la maleta negra sobre una de las mesitas de noche. —Hoy por suerte me he adelantado al tráfico —le sonrió.

Isabel se sentó sobre la cama y le ofreció el brazo izquierdo. Había hecho ese gesto todas las noches desde los siete años y estaba llena de automatismos. Lo hacía con una gran naturalidad, ya no se sentía incómoda. Ni él tampoco.

—¿Cómo te has encontrado hoy? —le preguntó sacando de la maleta un medidor de tensión arterial. La miró esperando una respuesta.

—Como siempre. Perfectamente.

—¿No has sentido mareos, ni sudores fríos ni hormigueos?

—Nada —negó con la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones chocolate resbalaran por las sienes.

James siguió su pelo rebelde con un deseo irrefrenable de ponérselo detrás de sus finas orejas. Carraspeó y volvió a concentrarse en su labor.

—Eso está bien —dijo con la voz algo ronca.

Isabel levantó una ceja y lo miró de soslayo. No era tonta. Sabía exactamente lo que provocaba en los hombres, y James, aunque se esforzara en ser diplomático, no era inmune a sus encantos. Ella no pretendía llamar su atención. Nunca lo había pretendido. Pero sabía que lo hacía.

—Siempre ha sido así —le dijo intentando relajarlo. —Gracias a ti, tengo la diabetes perfectamente controlada. Mi dieta está equilibrada, baja en grasas. Hago deporte a diario y cada noche me inyectas la insulina. Más control no puedo tener, ¿no crees? —sonrió. —Cada noche las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas.

—Nunca se sabe, Isabel —rodeó su brazo con la cinta azul y lo presionó. Miró el medidor y sonrió conforme. —12/8. Estás...

—Estoy bien. ¿Te he dicho ya que como siempre? —arqueó las cejas. James negó con la cabeza mientras hacía esfuerzos por no darle la razón. —La diabetes es caprichosa a veces.

—Pero no conmigo, por suerte. Dudo que haya alguien que esté tan vigilada como yo.

La miró directamente a los ojos y se quedó en silencio. Isabel lo miró incómoda y enseguida intentó desviar su atención. Él se dio cuenta de su encantamiento y tomó de la maleta el medidor de azúcar. —Dame tu dedo índice —la tomó de la mano.

—No, pínchame en otro —le dejó el dedo anular. —Éste ya lo tengo muy dolorido.

Cada dos semanas cambiaba de dedo de la mano. La máquina del control de azúcar la acribillaba sin compasión.

James tomó la gota de sangre roja y espesa que salió de la yema del dedo y la colocó sobre una tira blanca, que estaba encajada a un aparato digital.

—Tu nivel de glucosa es normal —miró a la pantalla digital del medidor. —Muy bien —guardó los aparatos en el maletín y sacó una ampolla y una jeringuilla. Clavó la jeringuilla en el frasco y extrajo el líquido. Con una pequeña presión del pulgar y unos toquecitos sobre el extremo de la jeringa expulsó el aire.

Isabel se pellizcó la pierna derecha y esperó a que James le clavara la aguja en la poca carne que conseguía retener entre sus dedos. Tenía las piernas tan fuertes que no había carne flácida por ningún lado. Las clases de natación, defensa personal y _spinning _eran las responsables de su tonificación muscular.

Él le pasó un pequeño algodón y luego la pinchó.

Isabel siseó arrugando la nariz.

—Hoy te ha dolido —James extrajo la aguja con rapidez.

—No ha sido nada —sonrió mientras se frotaba ligeramente el muslo.

Una vez guardó todo en la maleta, James se relajó.

—¿Y bien? —la miró agrandando los ojos. —Felicidades por tu licenciatura...

—Gracias —contestó. Se levantó y caminó hacia una gran nevera que tenía empotrada en la pared, en el otro extremo de la inmensa habitación. —¿Lo de siempre? —lo miró por encima de la puerta de la nevera.

—Sí, por favor.

Isabel tomó una cerveza para él y para ella un agua con gas. Se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo vas a celebrarlo? ¿Ya has pensado algo? —arqueó las cejas repetidamente. —El 21 de junio es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. El siempre se acordaba.

—Creo que lo celebraré todo en la verbena de San Juan —bebió de la botella de agua.

—Recuerda que no puedes emborracharte —le recomendó mientras bebía de un solo sorbo media cerveza.

—No me hace falta beber para pasármelo bien —frunció el ceño. —Ya lo sé. Sólo te lo advierto. Tu padre me ha puesto a tu cuidado. —Eres mi doctor, no mi niñera, James.

—Soy tu doctor y debes obedecerme, Eileen —replicó en el mismo tono que ella. —Tu salud y mi vida corren peligro si decidieras hacer alguna de tus locuras. Tu padre es...

—Mi padre —le cortó ella— se puede guardar sus recomendaciones y sus amenazas donde le quepan —volvió a beber otro sorbo.

¿Amenazas?, pensó James. Aro no amenazaba. Procedía directamente. Era un hombre sin escrúpulos.

—Bueno —la miró de reojo. —Se preocupa por ti, ¿no?

—No seas cínico —se echó a reír. —Confieso que no entiendo la obsesión que tiene en mi integridad física, pero yo, como persona, no le he importado jamás. Lo único que le agradezco es la posibilidad que me ha dado para estudiar y el hecho de que me deje vivir bajo su mismo techo. Más como una inquilina que como su hija, claro está. Nunca me ha abrazado, ¿sabes? —su voz se tiñó de resentimiento. —Ni una sola vez —añadió dolida. Frunció los labios y dijo con determinación. —Pero en unas semanas voy a arreglar mi situación —un brillo esperanzador apareció en su mirada.

James tensó la espalda y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me marcho de Barcelona —se recogió un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara. —Me largo de aquí y de su control. —¿Cómo? —En avión.

—No, eso no... Que ¿por qué?

—El director de la facultad se puso en contacto conmigo. Me han ofrecido llevar a cabo un proyecto en Inglaterra con las futuras promesas en el campo de la pedagogía. Se trata de un proyecto ambicioso y pionero en Europa. Intentaré crear junto con un grupo de psicopedagogos bases y nuevos métodos de enseñanza para un nuevo sistema de educación primaria. Podríamos revolucionar el sistema educativo obsoleto —lo miró esperanzada. —Es genial...

James ensombreció la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Lo sabe Aro?

—¿Cambiaría algo si lo supiese? —alzó una ceja. —No, no lo sabe —miró al frente con seriedad reprimiendo la alegría que su proyecto le hacía sentir. —No puedes mantenerlo en secreto —la miró con severidad. —Es tu padre.

—Sabes lo que pasaría si se lo dijese —por supuesto que lo sabía. No la dejaría irse.

—Mira, ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en cómo te trata. Pero aun así...

—Ya lo tengo más que decidido. El billete está comprado. Me esperan para septiembre, pero quisiera estar en Londres con antelación. Me gusta mucho la ciudad y no me vendría mal aclimatarme antes. El veinticinco de junio sale mi avión.

—Deberías decírselo —recomendó levantándose con urgencia y recogiendo el maletín. —Soy tu médico, ¿quién te controlará allí? Tienes miedo a las agujas, la sangre te marea y...

—Allí habrá médicos también —Isabel se levantó con él. Tiró la botella de cristal en su basura ecológica y lo señaló con el dedo. —Si le dices algo, dejaré de hablarte —lo miró extrañada de arriba abajo. —Y por cierto... ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Hoy no me puedo quedar mucho rato más. Tengo cosas que hacer —se abrochó los botones de las mangas de la camisa. Isabel reprimió una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Has quedado? —su sonrisa se ensanchó. —¿Vas a jugar a médicos con una doctora?

—Por Dios, Isabel... —resopló rindiéndose ante ella. —¿Cuándo dejarás de intentar emparejarme?

—Eres mi amigo, tienes treintaidós años y no has tenido pareja nunca desde que te conozco —lo miró divertida. —Me preocupo por ti y por tu descendencia.

—Yo también podría decir lo mismo de ti —replicó. —Nunca te he visto con ningún chico en particular —dijo entre comillas. —Y no me sirven esos perritos falderos que te siguen babeando y humillándose por todos lados. Tú tampoco has tenido novio nunca. Ben es el único chico que te acompaña, pero él sabe muy bien que eres sólo algo platónico. ¿Qué me dices a eso? ¿Cuándo vas a lanzarte?

—No hay hombres que me interesen —frunció los labios intentando parecer enfadada.

—¿Mujeres?

—No soy lesbiana. Pero a este paso... Ya no le hago ascos a nada —soltó una carcajada.

A ella le gustaban los hombres. Lo sabía desde que vio a Keanu Reeves en _Speed _o a Adam García, el tío bueno de _Coyote Ugly_. Le gustaban castaños, de eso estaba segura. Era cierto que nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie y en cuanto algún chico intentaba coquetear con ella lo rechazaba. Eso sin mencionar, que no le gustaba que la tocasen mucho. Obviamente era virgen y no le importaba porque ella creía que entregarse a alguien era algo muy serio y si ella debía hacerlo se aseguraría de que fuese con alguien especial.

—De todos modos —Isabel siguió pinchándole, —yo estoy en la flor de la juventud —se cruzó de brazos y lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. —Tú...

—Oh —exclamó irritado. —Cierra ya esa boquita que tienes, ¿quieres, bonita?

—Sólo bromeaba —alzó los brazos suspirando. —Eres un hombre que está de buen ver.

James se echó a reír y la dejó por imposible. La besó en la mejilla y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y salir de su habitación.

—James —le dijo más seria. —He confiado en ti. Sólo lo sabes tú, Alice y ben. No lo dirás, ¿verdad?

—No lo diré. Confía en mí. Aunque bien podrías haberme mencionado algo antes —le recriminó. —Si soy tu amigo y tanto me quieres... —dramatizó.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Me lo ofrecieron y acepté sin pensarlo. Me cuidaré, lo prometo —cruzó los dedos. —No tendrás que preocuparte por mí y además seguiremos en contacto.

—Isabel, eres mi amiga. Me preocuparé por ti estés donde estés. Pero ten cuidado. Si tu padre se entera de esto cerrará el aeropuerto de Barcelona para que no salgas de aquí —comentó pasándose la mano por el pelo dorado. —Él no es alguien que puedas sortear a tu antojo.

—Pero no se enterará, ¿verdad? —deseaba una confirmación por su parte.

—No, cariño. No por mí.

Isabel le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por la cerveza. Te veo mañana —tiró la lata a la basura. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

No, él no la traicionaría. Lo que le preocupaba era que, en el fondo, sabía que James tenía razón.

Aro no la quería. Sin embargo la trataba como a una posesión. Tenía a gente vigilándola constantemente y ella era lo suficientemente aguijada para darse cuenta de esa vigilancia. Controlaba cada uno de sus pasos, revisaba sus llamadas de teléfono, sus cuentas email. Y además lo hacía sin ningún disimulo.

No, su padre no la quería como a una hija, pero su comportamiento maníaco-obsesivo para con ella tampoco era normal. Haría lo posible por escapar de él. Lo que hiciera falta. Después de San Juan se iría.

Con ese pensamiento y observando cómo la lluvia empezaba a salpicar las ventanas se metió en la cama. Apretó el botón del interfono empotrado en la pared.

—Daniel —habló al micrófono.

—Sí, señorita —respondió la voz al otro lado. Daniel era el guardia de seguridad de la entrada.

—¿Se ha ido ya el señor James?

—Sí, ahora mismo ha salido del recinto, señorita.

—Bien, gracias.

Dejó de apretar el botón del interfono y cortó la comunicación. Se acomodó la almohada y clavó su mirada al techo de la habitación. Un sueño súbito, dulce y profundo amenazó con cerrar sus ojos. Un agradable cosquilleo recorría sus piernas y los brazos, de repente, se tornaban pesados. En un suspiro, le llegó el sueño profundo que rozaba la inconsciencia. Como cada noche, caía dormida al instante.

La mansión estaba casi a oscuras. Sólo unas luces permanecían encendidas y él podía ver, a tenor de la luz que salía por las ventanas, qué habitaciones eran. Empezaba a llover con fuerza, pero a Edward no le importaba mojarse.

No podía creer que por fin, después de diecisiete años, vengaría la muerte de su mejor amigo, Charlie. Y mucho menos entendía que todos y cada uno de los pasos por detener a su asesino le llevaran Barcelona. Barcelona no era un lugar muy frecuentado por los suyos. Era una ciudad preciosa, encantadora, cosmopolita y diseñada para la cultura, el ocio y la diversión. Pero, por lo que él sabía, no era un cónclave vanir. La luz y la vida diurna de esa ciudad no podía ser cómoda para uno de los suyos.

Posiblemente esa era la razón por la que el hijo de puta de Aro había instalado su hogar allí. No podrían perseguirle en ese entorno, por lo menos no durante mucho tiempo. Pero él no iba a estar mucho tiempo. Iba a entrar, interrogarlo y mutilarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Iba a hacerlo sufrir y a darle donde más le dolía.

La mansión que tenía enfrente era un palacio envuelto por pinares, rodeado por un espectacular jardín. La fachada construida de piedra estaba cubierta por esgrafiados de gran originalidad y colorido, sin caer en la redundancia.

Observó cómo en la fachada oeste había dos torres. Una de esas torres sería la habitación de su próxima víctima.

Allí estaba ella, fría y distante, terriblemente hermosa. ¿Cómo algo tan bonito podía albergar tanta maldad? No la había visto nunca a menos de un metro. Sin embargo, aquella pose, aquella piel que se antojaba suave y dulce al gusto y su figura estilizada no podían dar cabida a la duda. Era un bombón. Un bombón relleno de ácido.

Cuando ella desapareció de la ventana Edward inspeccionó con sus ojos de color verde eléctrico lo fantasmagórica que podría llegar a ser esa casa, si no fuese por los focos de colores azulados y amarillos que la iluminaban. Aro tenía que haber ganado mucho dinero a costa de las carnicerías y de los experimentos a los miembros su raza a tenor del poderío que mostraba a simple vista su vivienda.

Su hija y él se habían hecho ricos. Su hija Isabel era la Relaciones Públicas de su empresa. Estaba en contacto con todos los proveedores. Se encargaba de pedir los aparatos, así como las herramientas y las drogas necesarias para proceder con los cuerpos de su clan. Como habían hecho con su amigo.

Isabel, en realidad, se limpiaba las manos, porque ella no trataba con las víctimas directamente, para eso ya estaba su padre. Perra. No sabía a quién odiaba más, si a la princesita de hielo que tiraba la piedra y escondía la mano o al asesino sin escrúpulos.

A su mente volvieron las imágenes de Charlie mutilado. En uno de los brazos descuartizados que encontraron en aquel contenedor vieron un sello que ponía VolturiScience, una empresa destinada a la investigación científica. Siguieron el rastro durante años y no les fue fácil por la cantidad de empresas y corporaciones tapaderas que impedían ver el origen real de esa fundación.

En aquel momento, allí plantado, chorreando de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, ya sabía que uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de aquella empresa era el hombre que vivía en la mansión que tenía enfrente.

Aro Volturi. Uno de los culpables del asesinato de Charlie. Uno de los muchos que tenían que pagar por la persecución a la que se veían sometidos los vanirios.

Iba a disfrutar de lo lindo con él y con su hija, pensó mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Cuando descubrieron que Aro tenía a su hija trabajando con él no se podían imaginar que ella fuese tan apetitosa. Sin duda, iba a saborear a ese bocadito hasta que le suplicara que parase, y bien sabía que no iba a ser ni gentil ni educado con ella.

Las luces de la llegada de un coche iluminaron por décimas de segundo la zona de bosque donde él estaba escondido. Acechando. Protegió sus ojos alzando la mano.

Del Honda Civic negro salió un chico rubio, no más alto que él, con un maletín negro.

—Según nuestras investigaciones —dijo una voz penetrante tras él, —su nombre es James y trabaja para Aro. Visita a su hija cada noche.

Edward miró hacia atrás y saludó con un gesto de barbilla a Lauren. Era de su misma estatura, uno noventa. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño oscuro, con un mechón blanco en el lado izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de un color gris pálido y su rostro frío y duro como el granito causaba respeto a los que le conocían, y temor a los que no.

—¿Son... pareja? —preguntó Edward mirando fríamente a Lauren.

—Puede que lo sean. Él la visita todos los días. Cada noche.

—De todos los que hay en esa casa —la mirada de Edward se tornó determinada mientras volvía a mirar al frente, —además de su hija, ¿quiénes más están al corriente de sus acciones?

—No sabría decírtelo —hizo una mueca con los labios. —No creo que los sirvientes estén informados sobre lo sádico que es su patrón.

—Nos encargaremos de Aro y de su hija Isabel. Sólo de ellos —advirtió. —Él nos llevará hacia las técnicas que usan para investigarnos —apretó la mandíbula— y ella hacia todos los contactos y proveedores que están implicados.

—¿Investigaciones? Eso suena muy suave para describir lo que hacen con nosotros, ¿no crees? Nos abren en canal, nos sacan las entrañas y nos matan como animales. Somos seres inmortales, Edward, pero ellos se encargan de arrebatarnos la inmortalidad cuando nos degollan y nos arrancan el corazón.

Edward apretó los puños con rabia. Debía relajarse si no quería verlo todo rojo antes de tiempo. Cuando cogiera a Aro iba a arrancarle el corazón, las uñas, los ojos, no sin antes haberle despellejado vivo y... no. No. Los ojos sería lo último. Aro tenía que ver antes lo que le esperaba a su hijita querida. A ella la iba a atar a... Detuvo su mente. Sus músculos se tensaron, la boca se le hizo agua. De repente no podía pensar, sólo sentir. ¿De dónde venía ese repentino olor que todo lo inundaba?

Lauren tensó la espalda y escudriñó la zona con la mirada. Él también lo olía.

Edward movió las aletas de la nariz y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese éxtasis súbito. Era un olor peculiar, un perfume que como una droga se le subía a la cabeza y ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos.

—Olía a tarta chocolate y frambuesas. Recién hecha.

—Por los dioses... —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. —¿Quién huele así?

Sintió cómo los colmillos luchaban por alargarse y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban hasta límites insospechados. Debía controlar sus instintos básicos. Se miró la entrepierna. Oh, no. Tenía una erección de campeonato. La cubrió con su mano y presionó para relajar ese órgano sin cerebro, tan impetuoso, caliente y difícil de controlar.

—¿Viene de la casa? —preguntó Lauren con los colmillos completamente desarrollados y los ojos negros.

—Es un olor a mujer —dijo Edward volviendo a inhalar. —¿Quién huele así? —repitió.

—Una mujer muy apetitosa —se relamió.

—Céntrate, Lauren —le ordenó. —¿Están todos en su posición? —tenía que quitarse ese olor de las fosas nasales. Le dolía la ingle horrores y esos pantalones téjanos oscuros, aunque eran anchos, no ayudaban a sofocar el dolor. Ya buscaría a la fuente de aquel perfume embriagador.

—Están preparados para recibir nueva orden.

—Bien. Esperaremos —dijo agradecido cuando ese olor desapareció.

¿Habría alguna sirvienta en la mansión que pudiese nublar sus sentidos así? Nunca antes había sentido nada igual. Olido nada igual. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando borrar esa extraña sensación.

Esperaron un rato más en silencio, parados, ocultos, expectantes como dos tigres al acecho. Veinte minutos después salió el chico rubio de nuevo. Parecía tener prisa mientras se acicalaba el pelo con las manos.

—Caramba... La ha abierto de piernas, se la ha tirado y ya puede volverse a su casa —dijo Lauren entre susurros. —Ha sido muy rápido, ¿no crees, Edward?

Edward lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Dime, ¿cuál va a ser tu venganza hacia ella, Ed? —le preguntó Lauren alzando una ceja.

—Sea la que sea —miró de nuevo al frente y siguió con los ojos a James. —Te aseguro que no voy a ser tan rápido. Durará —gruñó para sus adentros.

—Hagas lo que hagas déjanos verlo. El resto también queremos darle su merecido.

—No —dijo Edward tajante.

—¿La quieres sólo para ti?

—Quiero humillarla y castigarla tanto como tú. Pero dijimos que tú te encargarías de Aro. No está en nuestra naturaleza maltratar de ese modo a una mujer. Pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para obtener la información.

—Así que no lo está, ¿eh? ¿Ni siquiera a una que está colaborando en la exterminación de los nuestros? —lo miró con furia. —Esa ramera también ha colaborado en el asesinato de mi hermano, Edward. Charlie era algo mío. También quiero mi parte del plato...

—Bien. Primero tú irás a por Aro. Yo iré a por Isabel —miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de ella. —Cuando me haya desahogado con ella, haremos un intercambio de parejas.

Por supuesto no pensaba hacerlo, pero si eso bastaba para aplacar a Lauren... La chica iba a tener suficiente castigo con lo que él le iba a hacer y aunque el odio que sentía por ella y por su padre era muy grande tampoco permitiría usar con ella los mismos métodos de reducción que Volturicientists utilizaba con los suyos.

Lauren tomó aire y lo exhaló, relajando la espalda y la tensión de su cara. —Bien. Eso me gusta más.

Otro coche llegaba al recinto. Un BMW negro. El chófer salió y abrió la puerta a un hombre alto y corpulento, de media melena blanca, nariz aguileña y barba recién afeitada.

Edward y Lauren se pusieron alerta. Era Aro.

El ambiente se espesó hasta tal punto que era difícil respirar. Podía palparse el odio a gran escala que emanaba de los dos cuerpos ocultos entre los pinos.

James salió a su encuentro. Se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos e intercambiaron algunas palabras.

—¿Qué hay de él? —preguntó Lauren mirando a James. —¿Nos lo cargamos también?

—Veremos... —respondió. —De momento tenemos a dos piezas que pueden llevarnos a muchos sitios. Pero puede que más adelante lo necesitemos.

Edward que estaba a casi trescientos metros de distancia, agudizó el oído y escuchó la conversación.

—...Está bien, en su habitación —dijo James.

—¿Todo normal? —preguntó Aro con interés.

—Como siempre —miró el reloj de su muñeca. —Tengo prisa, Aro. Hasta mañana.

Edward los estudió a ambos. Por el lenguaje no verbal que pudo observar no tenían una buena relación. Parecía que Aro lo coaccionaba de algún modo, se percibía la falta de confianza entre ellos.

Aro dirigió la mirada a los pinares y con sus ojos negros inspeccionó el perímetro. Inmediatamente entró cojeando en la casa.

—Lauren —dijo Edward sin perder de vista al cojo. —Avísalos a todos para que estén preparados. En cuanto entre Aro, entraremos nosotros. Diles que en media hora tengan los coches en la salida.

Lauren asintió y se alejó para llamar por el transmisor que tenía pegado a la oreja.

Edward inspiró profundamente mientras dejaba que su naturaleza fluyera como río de lava ardiente. Los ojos se le oscurecieron como la noche. Los colmillos blancos y brillantes se alargaron hasta rozar el labio inferior. Cualquiera que lo viera, aunque seguía siendo salvajemente bello, saldría corriendo.

No se iba a sentir orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer. Su misión era proteger a los humanos, no acecharlos. Sin embargo, ni Isabel ni Aro podían llamarse humanos para él. Ellos habían sido responsables del asesinato de su mejor amigo. Ellos, junto con el resto de las sociedades que capturan a personas con extrañas mutaciones genéticas sólo para la investigación y la explotación de sus facultades, como los vanirios, estaban exterminando su raza. No iban a quedar impunes, no lo iba a permitir. Sobre todo porque la humanidad también debía librarse de individuos como ellos, y él y los de su clan habían sido elegidos para proteger a la humanidad.

Lanzó un grito al aire. Calma. Necesitaba calmarse o no iba a disfrutar de la tortura. Tal y como habían visualizado, había un guardia en la entrada, dos guardaespaldas en el interior de la casa y tres pastores alemanes cercando el jardín.

Él podía comunicarse con los animales, aquel había sido su don otorgado, así que los perros estaban más que controlados. Sólo hacía falta reducir al guardia y a los dos armarios que vigilaban la seguridad interna de padre e hija.

Sonrió con malicia. Iba a ser fácil. Con gesto sereno, cogió impulso sobre sus piernas, los músculos se flexionaron y dio un salto por encima de los pinos. Su media melena negra ondeaba al viento, enmarcando un rostro felino y lleno de convicción. Se preparó para aterrizar sobre la cabina del guardia de seguridad.

Aro ordenó a la sirvienta que le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo empapado, que le trajera un bourbon. Cada noche más de lo mismo.

Llegaba de los laboratorios, después de revisar tomas y tomas de sangre que se comportaban ante él como libros cerrados. Se sentaba en el sofá y se tomaba una copa.

¿Qué era científicamente hablando lo que hacía que esos monstruos tuvieran un ADN tan sumamente complejo? No podía dar con la solución y el no poder controlar las cosas lo enfurecía.

Se recostó sobre el sofá de piel marrón del amplio salón. El suelo del salón era de parquet oscuro. Una gran alfombra con motivos árabes decoraba la zona de estar. Cuatro figuras de piedra estaban colocadas estratégicamente en cada esquina de la sala. Figuras de guerreros de terracota, en posición de larga y eterna vigilia.

La sirvienta, rechoncha, rubia y de mejillas rosadas, le trajo el bourbon en una elegante copa de cristal, dejándola sobre la mesa de marfil blanca. Con un tímido asentamiento de la cabeza se fue dejándolo solo.

Aro tomó la copa entre sus dedos y observó el líquido ambarino removerse mientras la movía en círculos. Estaba cerca de conseguir algo. Los años pasaban y la larga espera debía llegar a su fin. Tenía que dar con el eslabón perdido, aquella diferencia entre ellos y los humanos.

Tomaba su primer sorbo cuando oyó unos ruidos extraños en el jardín. Se levantó del sofá con la mirada recelosa y apretó el comunicador plateado que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Daniel? —preguntó esperando respuesta. —¿Va todo bien?

No se oía nada. No hubo ninguna contestación.

Aro dirigió la mirada al amplio ventanal que daba al jardín. No parecía haber nadie. Y los perros... ¿Por qué demonios no ladraban los perros?

—Jorge, Louise —gritó a los dos guardaespaldas para que acudieran a su lado.

Inmediatamente dos torres humanas, de talla XXXL, se colocaron detrás de Aro. Eran gemelos. Calvos, morenos y con muy malas pulgas.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—No puedo contactar con Daniel. Uno de vosotros que vaya a ver si funciona su comunicador.

Jorge, que era ligeramente más alto, salió del salón en busca de Daniel. Al llegar al jardín vio tres cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a los bultos inanimados. Eran los pastores alemanes.

Se agachó a inspeccionarlos. No parecía que estuviesen heridos. Parecían... parecían dormidos. ¿Cómo era posible? Alzó la mirada para localizar la cabina de Daniel. Lo que vieron sus ojos lo asustaron. No había nadie en la cabina, no había ni rastro de Daniel.

De repente oyó pasos tras de él. Una presencia grande y poderosa. Se giró con cuidado, temeroso de hacer movimientos bruscos. Enfrente de él, un hombre de espaldas anchas, de su misma altura, pero más corpulento y con más pelo lo miraba con gesto frío y divertido.

—¿Buscabas esto? —dijo Edward tirando a sus pies el cuerpo inconsciente de Daniel.

Jorge abrió los ojos con consternación mientras que Edward se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía. Daniel tenía un golpe muy feo en la cabeza.

El guardaespaldas miró a Edward, lo miró a la boca para advertir no sin sorpresa que de sus labios caía un ligero hilo de sangre. Edward se había cortado a sí mismo con sus colmillos, pero el humano creería que había mordido a su compañero.

Sus colmillos eran largos y afilados y su mirada negra con una aureola verde más clara de lo que ningún humano había visto jamás. Daba a entender que ese ser era letal. Y que él era el culpable del estado letárgico del guardia de seguridad. ¿Un vampiro?

Nervioso volvió sobre sus pasos a avisar a Aro de lo que pasaba, pero Edward lo cogió de la pechera y lo alzó a medio metro del suelo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Por... por favor... dé-déjeme libre...

Edward miró al hombre tembloroso y pálido que agarraba sus muñecas con fuerza.

—Muy bien —sonrió chasqueando la lengua. —Si eso es lo que quieres...

Con una fuerza sobrehumana lo lanzó a más de veinte metros de distancia, por encima de los árboles. Se oyó un golpe seco, un hueso roto y seguidamente un rugido de dolor. Edward miró hacia donde lo había lanzado.

Utilizó su visión nocturna para ver como el cuerpo de Jorge, poco a poco, perdía el color del calor corporal. Se había quedado inconsciente.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Lauren para que entrara a buscar a Aro. De entre los árboles, corriendo a la velocidad del viento, Lauren se dirigía hambriento a la casa. Mientras él se ocupaba de Aro y lo retenía Edward iría a por la princesita.

Acto seguido miró hacia la torre donde estaba la habitación de Isabel. Volvió a impulsarse sobre sus talones y voló hacia el balcón. Cayó a cuatro patas y se dirigió a abrir la ventana. Allí estaba ella. Dormida.

* * *

Cualquier Review será agradecido así como comentarios para mejorar ^.^

Intentaré actualizar como mínimo una vez a la semana aunque como todo, cuantos mas comentarios más rapido acutalizaré :P


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, después de unos días aquí está el segundo capítulo. No he recibido muchos reviews eh, mira que dije que quien escribirera tendría un adelanto (y lo he cumplido creo). Gracias a LAUCAMI, abelen y patymdn por sus comentarios y tambien a tod s los que han puesto la historia en favoritos. Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo y como dije... +reviews= actualización antes!**

**Esta historia es una ADAPTACION, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en unos libros (diré el título al finalizar la adaptación así como su autora). Contiene algunas escenas hot así que quien lo lea lo hace bajo su responsabilidad. **

**CAPITULO 2**

Isabel intentaba salir del trance en el que se hallaba. Su sueño tan profundo no le permitía abrir los ojos, pero luchaba para ello. Algo no iba bien. Sentía que la estaban observando. Que alguien la llamaba, que la incitaba a que saliera de la cama.

Edward intentaba despertarla con su mente. Intentaba meterse en su sueño y sacarla de allí. Debía convencerla, atraerla hasta él, pero no era fácil entrar en su cabeza.

Isabel sintió una amenaza, una punzada en el corazón. Debía despertarse. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza e intentó levantar los párpados. Imágenes borrosas de su habitación aparecían ante ella como sombras fantasmales. Empezó a ser consciente del sonido de la lluvia, del viento que acariciaba su rostro. ¿Viento? Intentó abrir más los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la ventana. Estaba abierta.

Intentó aclarar su vista y un sudor frío se concentró en sus manos. ¿Qué hacía la ventana abierta? Antes de dormirse estaba cerrada. Se sentía aturdida.

Hacía años que no se despertaba en la noche. Su sueño duraba desde que se acostaba hasta que sonaba el despertador. Nunca se había desvelado.

Se incorporó y tocó el parqué de la habitación con los pies. Lo palpó buscando sus zapatillas de conejo, miró su reloj y le dio al botón de alumbrar para ver la hora. No hacía más de veinte minutos que había caído rendida en la cama. Abrió los ojos, despierta del todo finalmente.

Se levantó y entonces vio algo que la dejó petrificada. Había un hombre oculto en las sombras de la habitación. Un hombre con las piernas y los brazos abiertos vigilaba como un animal que va en busca de su presa. Y a sus pies, Dot, su amado perro, estaba tumbado de espaldas con las patas para arriba, durmiendo plácidamente. Estaba durmiendo, ¿no? Asustada volvió a mirar al hombre. Ese tipo chorreaba de pies a cabeza. El corazón de Isabel palpitaba alocadamente en su pecho y su respiración se descompasó.

El hombre dio un paso hasta que la luz que se colaba por la ventana lo alumbró. Aquel hombre, vestido completamente de negro, que se había colado en su habitación estaba rodeado por el aura más poderosa que había sentido en su vida.

¿Qué hacía ella hablando de auras? ¿Qué sabía ella de eso? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, esperando que la imagen viril desapareciese de enfrente de ella, esperando en vano que fuese un sueño. Sin embargo, hacía años que no soñaba, desde su diabetes.

Más nerviosa todavía, comprobó que él se le acercaba.

Era enorme, ese cuerpo lo ocupaba todo, comía su espacio vital de un modo escandaloso. Lo miró a la cara. Por el amor de Dios, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Tenía el pelo de color cobrizo, ligeramente ondulado y le caía sobre su rostro. Los mechones goteaban agua y resbalaban por su cara, siguiendo cada uno de sus estilizados rasgos.

Su cara... Jesús. Esa cara era pura sensualidad. Una promesa que escondía una dulce virilidad en su expresión, aunque nunca imaginó que los adjetivos dulce y viril pudiesen conjuntar. Los ojos verdes más increíbles del mundo, la nariz perfecta, los labios gruesos, un hoyuelo en la barbilla. Como ella. El de él mucho más pronunciado.

Un calor inesperado empezó a recorrer su estómago.

Tragó saliva. Edward la miró de arriba abajo. Había respondido a él. A su llamado. La tenía enfrente, con su tez un poco bronceada, los mechones de su pelo caían sobre su cara y por detrás de la nuca. Su pecho se alzaba agitadamente como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Su delicioso pecho, prieto y firme. Mmm... Qué ganas tenía de morderlo y succionarlo. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Era dulce y aunque le doliera admitirlo, preciosa. Con excitación miró su boca.

Isabel se humedeció los labios sabiendo que él estaba mirándole la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo de la habitación y gritaba para que la ayudaran? Había un hombre, un dios pagano de la belleza. Estaba a solas con ella en su dormitorio... ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Intentó dar órdenes a sus extremidades, pero éstas no la obedecían. ¿Cómo había entrado y burlado todos los sistemas de seguridad que el paranoico de su padre había puesto en torno a la casa?

Edward siguió su lengua y rugió por dentro. Era dulce, sí. Y atrevida también.

—Ven —le dijo Edward con la mirada fija en su boca.

Isabel se quedó estática en su lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si se movía? Tenía la sensación de que ese extraño de atractivo demoledor, podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Bueno, con ella y con quien le diera la gana.

Edward volvió a darle un empujón mental. ¿Por qué no respondía ella? Seguramente había sido Aro. Aro le había enseñado a protegerse de ellos. La había instruido a erigir barreras mentales para que las ondas no pudieran llegar a ella. Mientras pensaba eso, un músculo se tensó en su barbilla.

Isabel logró dar un paso atrás. Empezaba a temblar.

—Ven —repitió él.

Su voz era melosa y cautivadora. Pero no podía ir. Él era un extraño, y aunque era capaz de ver la excitación en sus increíbles ojos, excitación por ella, había algo vengativo en su mirada y aquello la asustó, aunque ella era consciente también de su propia excitación. Qué descabellado era sentirse excitada por un hombre que no conocía y que además parecía no tener buenas intenciones. Qué diablos... Es que además se había colado en su casa.

—No —susurró cubriéndose inconscientemente el cuello. —¿Quién eres? Sal de mí...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró de los hombros y la aprisionó contra la pared. El golpe fue duro y ella gimió de dolor. Le dolía la espalda, pero eso era lo de menos... ¿Iba a hacerle daño de verdad? ¿La iba a matar?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Edward la agarró del pelo y con un tirón violento la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Isabel gritó. Un fuerte dolor le subía por el cuello. Seguramente le había dado un tirón muscular. Era un salvaje y ella estaba a solas con él.

—Chist...—susurró Edward a un centímetro de su boca sin soltarle el pelo.

Qué bonita era. Y qué mala. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su cuello. Inspiró hondo mientras sentía las convulsiones de los temblores de Isabel. Sí. Olía su miedo y su pánico.

Las manos de Isabel intentaron empujarlo.

—No me toques —dijo él bajando la mirada a sus manos y apartándolas de un manotazo. Volvió a tirarle del pelo. Isabel le golpeó el pecho con fuerza.

—Suéltame, hijo de puta. Dot, Dot, despierta —gritó esperando que su husky la socorriera. Por fin reaccionaba. Sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en la garganta.

—Cállate —pegó todo su cuerpo al de ella y con una sola mano le tomó de las muñecas y las pegó a la pared por encima de su cabeza. —¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. —No puedes gritar, no puedes pedir ayuda. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, ramera, así que no pierdas el tiempo.

¿Ramera? ¿Ramera?

—¿Has matado a mi perro? —preguntó ella ahogando un sollozo.

—Tu perrito está dormido —inhaló su perfume de nuevo, rozando con su nariz la vena carótida que corría bajo la piel de su cuello, siendo consciente de cada una de las partes de su esbelto cuerpo. ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones? Sintió como su pene se ponía más duro que una roca. Presionó su ingle a la de ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —lo miró desafiante, mientras intentaba apartar ese roce íntimo de ella. Quería alejarse de la hoguera humana que parecía el cuerpo del hombre.

Caramba. La chica tenía agallas pensó Edward. Había que bajarle los humos.

—¿Qué quiero de ti? Déjame pensar... —con la mano libre le acarició la garganta, la clavícula y el canalillo de los pechos.

Isabel apretó los labios y sintió como los ojos se le humedecían. Apartó la cara para tomar aire y para impedir que él la viera llorar. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a ella? Edward se sintió victorioso ante su vulnerabilidad.

—Vaya —con descaro le agarró de la camiseta y la desgarró hasta dejar sus pechos desnudos. —Esta ropa de puta no es muy buena. Se rompe con facilidad —tiró de la camiseta con una sonrisa cínica.

—La única puta que se pone ese tipo de ropa es tu madre —Isabel intentó forcejear con él. Quería liberar sus muñecas pero la agarraba tan fuerte que no dudaba que iba a aplastarle los huesos, o como mínimo, a dejarle moratones.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con malicia. Incluso semidesnuda, tenía atrevimiento y orgullo.

—Alguien debe enseñarte algunos modales, Isabel. Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a someterte.

Isabel palideció al escucharle decir su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Quieres...?

—Tú no me puedes ofrecer nada —le dijo él al oído. —No quiero nada de ti.

Isabel comprendió que todo aquello ya había sido premeditado. Su padre era un hombre millonario y poderoso, podía ser víctima de algo tan horrible como aquello. Secuestro, extorsión, manipulación, robo...

—¿Y mi pa... padre? —preguntó esta vez sin poder detener las lágrimas.

—Lo tenemos abajo. No llores —dijo fingiendo pena por ella. —Pobrecita...

Volvió a embestirla con la ingle. Un calor fulminante recorría todo su cuerpo, y él recorrió con la mirada el de ella, de la cabeza a los pies.

Isabel sentía que su mirada la abrasaba. Se sentía acorralada, agraviada, asustada... Pero esos ojos que la miraban dejaban una marca de fuego sobre su piel. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Ella forcejeó y colocó una pierna entre las de él, para luego ascender la rodilla en un golpe seco y duro.

Edward aulló y cayó de rodillas poniendo las dos manos sobre su entrepierna. Ella corrió a cuatro patas para socorrer a Dot mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin ningún control. Parecía que su perrito estaba muerto, le preocupaba que no se despertase.

—Dot, bonito —le susurró abrazándolo contra su pecho. Necesitaba el calor de su amigo para sentirse fuerte. —Bonito, abre los ojos para mí. No me dejes...

Edward se alzó tras de ella y la vio mecerse para delante y para atrás con su perro en brazos. Podría haber huido, pero prefirió escoltar a Dot. Eliminó los pensamientos de su mente, ésos que podían hacerle creer que ella podía demostrar lealtad y sumisión a un simple husky siberiano. Edward rugió como un animal salvaje y dejó que los colmillos tomaran su forma depredadora.

—Isabel...

Ella dejó de mecerse. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que le pudiera hacer. No entendía nada. No sabía si era un simple ladrón o alguien que llevaba espiándolos durante mucho tiempo para preparar un golpe. ¿Y si era simplemente un psicópata violador? Pero no podía ser sólo eso. La miraba con odio y resentimiento, como si ella le hubiera hecho algo horrible. Pero eso era imposible. Nunca se había llevado mal con nadie, ni había hecho daño a nadie.

Sintió como una mano fuerte se cernía sobre su cabeza y cerraba el puño sobre su cabello. Volvió a tirar de ella hasta alzarla. Ella intentó clavarle las uñas en las muñecas, pero el monstruo no respondía al dolor.

La lanzó de nuevo contra la pared, esta vez con más fuerza. Ella se quedó sin respiración por el impacto y luchaba por conseguir que una bocanada de aire entrara a sus pulmones.

Edward miró como sus pechos se bamboleaban. La tomó de la barbilla antes de que cayera al suelo, y la obligó a que lo mirara, aunque ella luchaba con fuerzas para evitarlo.

—Mírame —le exigió con aquella voz seductora.

Ella sintió un calor súbito que la invitaba a obedecer. Aquella voz era sexy, seductora. Seguro que si le pedía que tocara la flauta mientras pintaba un cuadro con los pies, ella lo haría a ciegas. Temblando obedeció y deseó al instante no haberlo hecho nunca.

Su rostro no había cambiado mucho, pero a su boca le habían salido unos colmillos más puntiagudos y largos que los de Dot, y su mirada, había dejado de ser bonita y cruel, para convertirse en una mueca llena de oscuridad y pecado. Era la boca de un depredador. Pero, aun así, no dejaba de parecerle hermoso.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué era él?

—Ya sabes lo que soy —contestó él casi leyéndole la mente. —Tú y tu padre nos dais caza, así que no te hagas la inocente.

Isabel no podía cerrar los ojos. Tenía que ver aquel espectáculo para cerciorarse de que era real.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —susurró ella con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—¿Así que no sólo eres cómplice de asesinato, sino que también eres una mentirosa?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —volvió a gritarle a un suspiro de su cara. Observó bien sus dientes y sus ojos. —No creo en los va... vampiros. °Y seas lo que seas, psicópata asqueroso, no sé qué quieres de mí. Y si qui... quisieras algo, no obtendrías nada trata... tratándome así.

¿Se estaba encarando con él? Edward volvió a cogerle las muñecas y a sostenerlas contra la pared, sobre su cabeza.

—Me da igual cuanto te resistas. Al final voy a ser tan duro contigo que serás tú quien pidas clemencia. Lo revelarás todo —su voz cortaba como una espada. —Habéis matado y perseguido sin tregua a los míos. Los sometéis a todo tipo de experimentos, los rajáis, los mantenéis con vida para luego torturarlos y ver cómo responden a vuestros ataques.

—Creo que te... te confundes de persona —las rodillas se le doblaban, los dientes le castañeteaban y estaba a punto de desmayarse. —Mira, porque no te vas y hacemos co... como si nada de esto hubiese pasado... Yo no... no... di... diré nada.

—Puta cobarde —le dijo con asco. —Te diré lo que voy a hacer contigo. Primero, vamos a subirte al coche que hay abajo esperando. Te llevaremos con un avión privado a Londres. Ahí te llevaré a una sala con cristales en todos lados— echó un vistazo a sus dulces pechos y a sus oscuros pezones. Dios, sí que estaba bien formada. Sin poder evitarlo, le abrió las piernas con las suyas y se colocó entre ellas. Presionó su erección entre las piernas de ella, levantándola un centímetro del suelo mientras que con la mano libre, cogió con dureza un pecho. Era tan suave y esponjoso...

—No... Por... Por favor... Para —sollozó intentando cerrar las piernas.

Edward la miró a la cara. Sentía el calor de su entrepierna como una invitación. Quería desgarrarle el short y hacer con su cuerpo cosas prohibidas en algunos estados. Ella estaba sonrojada, las mejillas las tenía húmedas de llorar, y un leve sudor cubría su cuello haciéndolo brillar. Brillaba para él. Su mirada quitaba el aire, aun teniendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y aquella boca...

El animal que llevaba dentro estaba a punto de saltar a devorarla en todos los aspectos. Pero debía de esperar. Todavía no.

Con el dedo índice y el pulgar, agarró un pezón y lo frotó esta vez con más delicadeza. Hacía un momento le había agarrado el pecho con violencia, y ahora estaba haciendo que se excitara.

—Mírate, Isabel —le susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Era eso una especie de caricia?

—Escúchame —prosiguió mientras le acariciaba el pecho, intentando calmar su ansia por, para qué iba a negarlo, poseerla ahí mismo. —Te encerraré conmigo en esa habitación de cristales. Tu padre estará mirando. Los míos estarán mirando. Te ataré a la cama, te desnudaré y jugaré contigo de las maneras más inverosímiles que hayas imaginado jamás, hasta que cantes todo lo que sabes. Y lo más vergonzoso será que tu padre estará presente para ver como su tierna hija, se corre conmigo tantas veces como yo quiera y verá cómo lo traiciona sintiendo placer con alguien como yo. Algo que odiáis.

Isabel no podía creer lo que le decía. ¿Cantar el qué? ¿La iba a poseer en público?

—Eres un monstruo —lo miró a la cara sin amilanarse. —Mátame ahora. Mátame, por favor —le suplicó acongojada.

Lejos de parecer una chica tonta y acobardada, Isabel estaba demostrando mucho coraje en una situación límite como esa. Edward hizo negaciones con la cabeza.

—No —contestó evaluando el peso de su pecho con la mano. —Tienes que pagar Isabel. ¿Mostráis clemencia ante los míos cuando están indefensos en vuestras salas de operaciones? —la despreció con la mirada. —No.

—Esto tiene que ser un error —dijo débilmente. Esa mano la estaba marcando a fuego. —Deja de tocarme así —gritó furiosa.

Edward levantó una ceja desafiándola. Abrió la boca. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Le contestó inmediatamente cuando posó la boca sobre el pezón del pecho derecho.

Isabel se sacudió. Se sintió humillada y avergonzada por lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero sintió más vergüenza cuando un calor húmedo y palpitante se concentró en su entrepierna. Contrariada, se derrumbó y se echó a llorar sin control. La lengua de Edward jugueteaba con su areola oscura y endurecida por las caricias. La lamía en círculos y la succionaba como si fuese un bebé. Soplaba el pezón y lo enfriaba, para luego volver a llevárselo a la boca con la misma ansia.

Edward sabía que la chica estaba al límite. Sentía su miedo. Ella creía que la iba a morder y a desgarrar el pecho. Cesó su tortura cuando descubrió lo cerca que estaba de hacerle eso. Sabía tan bien que estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos... Alejó la boca del pezón y volvió a erigirse.

Le sacaba una cabeza entera. Isabel ya no quiso volver a mirarlo. Ni quería, ni podía.

—Ya habrá tiempo para esto... Tu cuerpo responde a mis atenciones —lo dijo sintiéndose ganador. —Y no, no voy a desfigurarte.

Ella se tensó al oír de su boca sus propios pensamientos. —Aunque te lo merezcas —continuó él.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó con un hilo de voz y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Según tú, algo que no merece vivir. Ése era otro de sus pensamientos.

—Lo creo, y me das razones para ello. Eres un monstruo que... que abusa de las mujeres —dijo con desprecio. —Un ser sin alma ni corazón que disfruta doblegando con sus coacciones a los demás. Y si los tuyos son así, si e... sa es vuestra naturaleza, entonces... es... espero que sigan torturándolos có... cómo dices que les ha... hacen.

Aquello fue lo último que esperaba oír de una mujer que parecía asustada de él, de una mujer que era una asesina.

Una vena empezó a palpitarle en la sien. Un músculo de la barbilla, se movía sin control. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó más sus muñecas hasta que oyó un chasquido.

Isabel inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y chilló hasta que se le acabó el aire. Juraría que le había roto la muñeca. Los hombros de ella se sacudían en espasmos repetitivos. Intentó no llorar fuertemente. No quería darle nada de lo que él se alimentara. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para intentar olvidar el dolor de la muñeca derecha que todavía tenía sujeta junto con la izquierda.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando, Isabel? ¿Crees que disfruto de esto? Al contrario de vosotros, yo no. ¿Me oyes? —la zarandeó.

Los dioses bien sabían que no era así. Despreciaba tratar así a una mujer, pero ella estaba jugando con él. La ira lo consumía y la sed de venganza parecía actuar por él. Nunca antes había hecho daño a una mujer. Ni siquiera ahora estaba seguro de haberlo hecho a propósito. No le había querido romper la muñeca así. Tenía que controlar más su fuerza con ella. Ella era más frágil que él. Pero oír de su boca cómo hablaba de los vanirios lo descontroló.

—No voy a matarte. Te encadenaré a mí por la eternidad. Yo también pagaré por mis pecados, también me castigaré por lo que te haré —susurró de nuevo volviendo a alzarle la barbilla con la misma fiereza. —¿No crees? Te convertiré en uno de los nuestros y nunca nos libraremos el uno del otro. Serás mi puta para la eternidad. Para siempre —recalcó con odio.

Ella sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago.

—No quiero ser como tú —replicó. —Me mataré antes de que eso ocurra o encontraré el modo de matarte a ti. Nunca, antes muerta —repitió moviendo de un lado al otro la cabeza. —No sé qué es lo que te he hecho para que me trates así, pero te juro que estás equivocado —le dijo intentando parecer digna. —Me castigarás sin conocerme, sin razón. Yo soy inocente.

—¿Inocente?—arqueó las cejas mirándola de arriba abajo con una mirada libidinosa. —Eso seré yo quien lo compruebe.

De un tirón la apartó de la pared y la instó a que caminara delante de él. Ella se tropezó y con la mano derecha se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para no caerse. Un dolor la atravesó desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro y su frente se llenó de perlas de sudor. Nunca antes había sudado tanto en su vida. La debilidad le llegó a las piernas y luego el suelo se movió.

Edward la agarró de la cintura antes de que cayera en mala posición.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué tenía en cuenta cómo iba a caerse? Como si las manos le quemasen la volvió a empujar hacia delante.

—Camina —le ordenó.

Isabel reprimió una arcada y se paró en seco ante las escaleras.

—No te diré nada hasta que no me des algo con lo que taparme.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Así él iba a creer realmente que tenía algo que ver con esa locura que él le había contado... Pero ¿es que acaso ese monstruo iba a creer en ella? No.

Esperó su réplica. Silencio.

—¿Puedes leer mi mente? —le preguntó ante su ausencia de respuesta por su condición. —Léemela y averigua si te miento.

—No puedo entrar en tu mente. Tú sabes bien por qué. Tu padre te enseñó a protegerte. Hasta ahora no he entrado en tu cabeza, sólo he adivinado lo que pensabas. Tu mirada es muy expresiva cuando estás asustada, así que deja de jugar a que no sabes de lo que hablo. No eres inocente.

—Por favor —volvió a suplicarle todavía sin girarse. Apretó el puño de la mano izquierda, la derecha empezaba a hinchársele y la muñeca había adquirido un color morado tirando a negro. —Mi padre no me enseñó nada.

—Mientes.

—No... yo... déjame cubrirme —rogó. —No dejes que otros me vean. Oh sí. Realmente era muy buena actriz.

—Soy el menos indicado a quién pedirle favores de ningún tipo, Isabel. Tú ya no te perteneces a ti misma. Ahora eres de los vanirios y te mirarán y te tocarán cuando yo lo diga. Eres mi concubina. Prepárate para perder la dignidad —Isabel no podía ver que él sonreía, pero se irguió al sentir el regocijo que a él le causaba el poder decirle esas palabras. Volvió a empujarla. —Ahora camina. Abajo te están esperando.

Su vida se había acabado. Estaba indefensa, sola y medio desnuda. En manos de unos hombres que no eran humanos, que parecían vampiros de ésos que ella creía posibles sólo en un mundo de ficción.

Hacía menos de una hora, tenía un futuro, una vida por delante. Y ella era su única dueña. Cincuenta minutos antes, ella podía elegir con quién iba a hacer el amor, cuántos hijos iba a tener, qué proyectos iba a realizar... Ahora, ese hombre se la llevaba como una esclava.

Agachó la cabeza y arrastrando los pies descalzos bajó las escaleras.

Descendía al infierno.

Al llegar al salón, Isabel vio el cuerpo de Louise en el suelo. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero enseguida ahogó el grito con la mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía estar pasando, no podía ser.

Louise tenía los ojos entornados por debajo de los párpados, la boca abierta y el cuello roto. Estaba muerto.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver el cadáver. ¿No habían dicho que sólo iban a tomar a Aro y a Isabel? Sólo a ellos. No había necesidad de matar a nadie. —Lauren —gruñó Edward notablemente irritado. Lauren no contestó.

Edward instó a Isabel a que siguiera caminando. Ella estaba bloqueada, casi en shock. Se tapaba los pechos con los antebrazos, intentando abrazarse a sí misma, mientras los temblores y el sudor frío la sacudían.

—Lauren —Edward volvió a llamarlo mientras observaba a la chica, que no podía controlar los espasmos.

Al llegar al salón, Lauren tenía cogido a Aro del cuello. Lo había alzado y estaba bebiendo sangre de su cuello desgarrado.

Isabel cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando recuperar el control de su respiración. Estaba hiperventilando.

El cuerpo de su padre colgaba sin vida de las manos de ese hombre. La sangre chorreaba desde su cuello, manchando su camisa blanca, sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Los pies todavía sufrían algunos tics involuntarios y de la punta de la suela, el líquido rojo goteaba hasta formar un gran charco en el suelo.

—Lauren, no —gritó Edward corriendo hacia él.

Lauren dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida del padre de Isabel haciendo que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente sobre el parqué. Luego, el vanirio inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó los puños y rugió como lo haría propiamente un león.

Isabel quiso taparse los oídos pero, si se los tapaba, dejaría descubiertos sus pechos. Le daba igual. Habían matado a Louise, a su padre y su perro Dot yacía inconsciente en su habitación. ¿Qué más le daba que le fuesen a ver las tetas? Aun así, no las descubrió. Con el rostro pálido y la mirada ausente, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Edward observó cómo se rendía, y se debatió entre ir a por ella y ayudarla a levantarse o coger a Lauren y zarandearlo.

—Los chicos ya vienen hacia aquí, Edward —la mirada hambrienta de Lauren repasó a Isabel de pies a cabeza. Con el antebrazo se limpió la sangre que caía por las comisuras de su boca. —Fíjate, qué buena está la muy...

Edward lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzó zarandeándolo.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Lauren? —le enseñó los dientes. —¿Por qué lo has matado?

—Ahora sí que he vengado a mi hermano.

—No has vengado a nadie si no nos sirve para coaccionar a los demás. ¿Crees que nos llevarán hasta los capos si lo has matado? ¿Qué crees que temerán perder ahora? ¿Eh? —lo zarandeaba con rabia. —Estúpido. Te has cargado a su mejor científico.

—Aún la tenemos a ella —replicó él agarrándole de las muñecas y fijando sus ojos en Isabel.

Cuando ella sintió que ese asesino la miraba, se levantó de repente y se arrinconó en una de las esquinas del salón.

—Lo has echado a perder todo —susurró Edward dejándolo en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, Ed. Ella nos llevará a todos los demás —añadió Lauren.

Dos hombres más, vestidos de negro aparecieron en el salón. Isabel miró a los cuatro seres que había en el salón. Sus espaldas doblaban las de ella. Eran increíblemente fuertes y corpulentos.

Uno que había entrado llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Tenía los ojos azules claros, el mentón obstinado, una ceja partida y unos labios muy seductores.

El otro se sujetaba el pelo con un cordel negro a modo de diadema. Los mechones largos caían por su nuca hasta llegar a los hombros. Sus pestañas onduladas y largas enmarcaban unos ojos de color azul oscuro. Los labios gruesos dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa.

Este último miró a Isabel, que estaba contra la pared y haciendo negaciones con la cabeza.

—Empezasteis la fiesta sin avisarnos —dijo con un acento sensual. La miró de arriba abajo ignorando el cuerpo de Aro. —Ñam, ñam...

Isabel se abrazó con más fuerza.

—Edward —dijo el otro rubio. —¿Quién se ha comido a Aro?

—Fui yo —dijo Lauren señalándose a sí mismo. —Vosotros no entendéis lo que yo siento. Este perro mató a mi hermano, mi-her-ma-no —marcó con énfasis. —Cuando lo he tenido enfrente, no... no he podido controlarme —dio una patada al cuerpo muerto del suelo.

—Charlie también era mi mejor amigo —le cortó Edward. —Te has comportado de un modo indisciplinado, Lauren. Has desobedecido las órdenes. Max, Emmet —miró a los dos. —¿Está todo listo?

Max que era el de la cola de caballo, asintió mientras pasaba por el lado de Edward y se dirigía a Isabel. Ésta intentó recular, pero tras ella sólo estaba la fría y dura pared.

—Los coches están en la cabina del guarda —dijo Max mientras le miraba las manos que cubrían sus pechos. Estaba a un palmo de ella. —Los aviones están esperándonos. Y tú —le miró a la cara— no deberías cubrirte si no quieres que nos enfademos —le susurró a un suspiro de su cara.

Lauren se alejó de Edward y con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia donde estaba Isabel.

—Max —le dijo Lauren poniéndole el brazo por encima a su compañero. —¿La probamos?

Isabel se dejó caer al suelo mientras su espalda resbalaba por la pared. Quería morirse.

—¿A la vez? —preguntó Lauren ahogando una risa. —¿Crees que podrá acogernos a los dos?

—No sé tú —dijo Max alzando una ceja, —pero yo la tengo enorme.

—Entonces, tú por delante y yo por detrás —chasqueó la lengua con desdén. —Yo la tengo más grande que tú.

—Hijos de puta... —susurró Isabel alzando la mirada hacia ellos. Los ojos humedecidos. —No sé quién era tu hermano, pero si era como tú —le dijo a Lauren, —espero que antes de descuartizarlo le desgarraran el culo con una estaca.

Mal silbó y arqueó las cejas. —Guau, vaya lengua.

Lauren miró el gesto divertido del rubio y luego la miró a ella.

La agarró de la muñeca rota y la levantó. Isabel vio las estrellas, estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. La dejó contra la pared y le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara. Lo vio todo negro. Sintió un regusto a hierro en la boca, y un dolor frío y abrasador a la vez en el pómulo. Las manos violentas de Lauren la arrojaron de cara a la pared, pegó sus muñecas a su espalda y le separaron las piernas mientras él se apretaba a su cuerpo.

—Entonces, tú me dirás si le gustó a mi hermano o no cuando yo te meta mi estaca en el tuyo. —Suéltala.

La voz de Edward se oyó en toda la mansión. Lauren se giró para mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Isabel no dejaba de sollozar, y de temblar como un animal indefenso. Eso es lo que era ella, un animalito indefenso en manos de cuatro lobos hambrientos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lauren mientras apretaba su cuerpo a sus nalgas.

—Si no la sueltas, tú y yo tendremos un serio altercado —le advirtió con el rostro lleno de rabia. —Al ser los más cercanos a Charlie, acordamos con el clan que decidiríamos cómo llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. ¿No es cierto? —rugió Edward, amenazador.

Lauren miró la nuca de Isabel y luego lo miró a él. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, Lauren. Tú te has encargado de su padre sin compartirlo ni conmigo ni con nadie. Max y Emmet están aquí para atestiguarlo. ¿No es así? Los dos rubios asintieron.

—Entonces creo que es mi derecho disfrutar de Isabel yo solo —prosiguió Edward. —Conmigo y para mí. No tengo por qué compartirla contigo, y si le tocas un sólo pelo más, te aseguro que te retaré a muerte. A ti, o a quien sea —miró a Max y Emmet. —¿Queda claro?

Isabel se sobresaltó al oír la determinación glacial con la que Edward intentaba protegerla de ellos. Lauren la soltó y dejó que sus colmillos retrocedieran.

—Queda claro, Edward.

—¿Queda claro? —gritó mirando a los otros dos. —Clarísimo —respondieron intimidados.

—Quiero mi venganza tanto como tú, Lauren —le dijo más calmado. —Pero hay cosas que no las apruebo, como por ejemplo tu conducta de hoy. Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, tendremos una charla para recordarte cual es el código de conducta vanir. Isabel va a ser mía. No quiero que la uséis y me la devolváis en mal estado. Hoy no la tocaréis.

Edward miró la bonita curva de la espalda de Isabel y sonrió de lado.

—¿Y mañana? —preguntó Max.

—¿Quién sabe? Depende de cómo se comporte en la cama.

Isabel deseó matarlo. Lauren lo miraba fijamente sin contestarle.

—Ahora dejadlo todo limpio y sin pruebas. Nosotros os esperamos en los coches.

Obedecieron sin rechistar. A la velocidad del viento, y desplegando un abanico de poderes increíbles, limpiaron el parqué, reconstruyeron los objetos rotos y enterraron los cuerpos en la tierra.

Edward miró a la chica que tenía enfrente. Seguía pegada de cara a la pared. No osaba moverse ni abrir los ojos. Caminó hacia ella y colocó una mano fuerte y posesiva sobre su hombro obligándola a darse la vuelta.

Isabel se sacudió haciéndole entender que no quería que la tocase, pero Edward la agarró con las manos y violentamente la giró hacia él.

—Ahora escúchame bi... —dejó de hablar cuando vio lo que el bruto de Lauren le había hecho en la cara. Palideció todavía más cuando olió la sangre que salía del corte de su pómulo morado. Tarta de chocolate y frambuesas recién hecha.

—¿Tú? —dijo horrorizado.

Isabel se cubrió los pechos de nuevo y le giró la cara. Edward tenía hambre. Hambre de verdad: sexual y física. Ella era el pastel.

—Me da igual lo que me hagas, pero... ¿Qué harás con Dot? —le preguntó ella sin poder controlar el temblor de su voz.

Le afectaba más lo que le pasaba a su perro que lo que le habían hecho a su padre. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería efecto del shock?

Edward sólo veía sus labios moverse. No oía su voz. Labios sensuales, algo enrojecidos por el golpe y la sangre.

—¿Lo vas a matar también? —lo miró más tranquila al ver que su rostro volvía a tener una boca hermosa sin colmillos y unos ojos dulces y peligrosos.

¿También? ¿A quién había matado él? Había sido Lauren, no él. Le enfureció que lo acusara injustamente.

—Te dije que estaba dormido. Se despertará cuando yo se lo ordene. Ahora, no.

—¿No me dejas despedirme de él? —sentía la garganta ardiendo y escocida de la sal de las lágrimas.

Edward sintió algo parecido a la ternura por esa mujer. Pero desapareció al instante.

—No, no te dejo —la tomó del brazo y la llevó a trompicones fuera de la casa.

La lluvia torrencial caía sobre Barcelona. La noche estaba oscura y el cielo se iluminaba por los relámpagos. Isabel tiritaba del frío, aunque agradeció la sensación de frescor del agua, porque la desbloqueó. Dos Porsches Cayenne negros, con los cristales tintados, esperaban en la cabina de seguridad. Estaban vacíos. A dos metros de la cabina había otro cuerpo en el suelo. Era Daniel. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un corte sangrante en la frente. ¿Inconsciente?

—No está muerto —le dijo él. Se agachó y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza para susurrarle algo. —Cuando despiertes, sabrás que Aro e Isabel han tenido que viajar precipitadamente por asuntos de negocios. No sabrás cuándo volverán. Todo seguirá con normalidad. Nunca me viste. Tropezaste y te diste un golpe en la cabeza.

Ella desencajó la mandíbula. Estaba sorprendida. ¿Podía hacer eso? ¿Podía mandar algo a alguien con aquel timbre de voz?

Edward abrió la puerta del coche y la obligó a entrar. Los asientos de piel beige se estaban empapando. Él no entró todavía. Abrió la puerta del maletero y sacó una bolsa precintada con algo rojo y esponjoso dentro.

Finalmente entró en el coche.

—Toma —le lanzó la bolsa que acabó golpeándole en la herida del pómulo.

Isabel gimió de dolor, pero se sorprendió al descubrir una toalla. No se lo iba a agradecer, pero había sido una sorpresa. Seguramente se la tiró para que no se mojara la piel de los asientos. Con una mano intentó abrirla, la otra ya no le respondía. Sentía las manos entumecidas.

—¿No te enseñaron a abrir bolsas, ramera?

Isabel se envaró.

—La abriría si pudiese utilizar las dos manos. Pero me has roto la muñeca, estoy con el pecho descubierto, tengo frío y se me está hinchando la cara —añadió con sarcasmo. —No, creo que no me enseñaron a abrir bolsas en estas condiciones, monstruo.

Edward refunfuñó. Le quitó la bolsa de la mano con muy mal humor, la abrió y volvió a tirarle la toalla a la cara. Con lentitud y unos movimientos muy sigilosos, Isabel agarró la toalla con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su mano buena perdieron el color. El arrancó el coche mirándola de reojo. La había cabreado y eso le encantaba. Ella abrió la ventana y tiró la toalla a la calle con un grito de furia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó él asombrado. —No quiero nada de ti. Prefiero coger una pulmonía o morir de frío a aceptar algo de un asesino como tú —le señaló con el dedo.

Edward la miró impasible.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de asesinos? Aún no he empezado contigo, Isabel. No me provoques —le dijo con una voz suave pero fría.

—Pues más vale que cuando empieces, termines conmigo —sugirió con los ojos rojos e irritados. —Porque removeré cielo y tierra para ir a por ti y destruirte. Asegúrate de dejarme bien desvalida, asegúrate... Porque por pocas fuerzas que me queden, te buscaré y te mataré. Lo juro —estaba temblando no sólo de frío, sino de la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

Él admiró su valentía. Estaba débil, magullada, herida en su orgullo y, sin embargo, todavía peleaba. Si no fuese quien era, puede que...

—Monstruo. ¿Os llamáis vanirios, verdad? —lo miró de arriba abajo conteniendo la ira que la carcomía. —Os merecéis todo lo que os hagan.

¿Es que no le tenía miedo? ¿No había tenido suficiente con todo lo que le estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué no le temía?

—No me das miedo —añadió con asco y desprecio.

Ni pensarlo. Si había alguien que debía temerle, esa persona era ella. Sonrió con malicia.

—Veo que crees que lo que nos hacéis está bien —comentó alargando de nuevo los colmillos. —Bien. No te cubras, ramera —le ordenó.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Te he dado la toalla y la has rechazado. Ahora no te cubras.

Seguía abrazándose los pechos sin apartarle la mirada y con los labios temblorosos. Edward frenó en seco y paró a un lado de la carretera. Cogió la palanca de posición del asiento de Isabel y lo echó para atrás, dejándola estirada. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y de un salto se colocó encima de ella.

—Habéis matado a mujeres y niños —le susurró volviéndola a agarrar del pelo y forzándola a levantar la cara hacia él. —Violasteis a las mujeres, le extrajisteis los órganos, incluso los fetos a aquellas que estaban embarazadas. A los niños, los apartáis de sus padres y les forzáis a que vean cómo los mutiláis. Experimentáis con ellos para ver cómo reaccionan sus pieles al sol y luego hacéis el proceso una y otra vez para ver y estudiar sus rápidas recuperaciones. Matáis y torturáis —le tiró del mechón. —Te mereces todo lo que yo te haga a partir de ahora.

¿Quién era capaz de hacer algo así? Se preguntaba Isabel mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos verdes. ¿De verdad había gente tan salvaje? ¿Pero qué pintaban ella y su padre en todo aquello?

—Pero... pe... pero, yo no... no tengo nada que ver co... con eso —le susurró implorando un voto de confianza. —Tie... tienes que creerme, Edward.

Edward tensó la espalda cuando la oyó pronunciar su nombre por primera vez. Le soltó el pelo y colocó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. La miró detenidamente. Estaba acorralada, doblegada, herida por él y los suyos. Sus magulladas manos reposaban tensas sobre su torso con los brazos doblados. Habían matado a su padre. Y ella quería luchar por su libertad, por su vida. Pero no podía engañarlo. Ella era la que firmaba y daba el beneplácito a los transportes para que movieran de un lado al otro la mercancía, los instrumentos y las medicinas. Era la hija de Aro y se suponía que entre ellos había confianza como para trabajar juntos en algo así. No era ninguna ignorante.

—Déjame entrar en tu mente y entonces, sólo entonces, pueda que te crea —le desafió.

—¿Qué... qué debo hacer para que entres? —preguntó insegura.

—Relájate.

Isabel echó un vistazo a la posición de sus cuerpos. Sí, claro, relajarse. Así de fácil.

—Me estás aplastando... a... así no puedo...

—Cállate —gritó. Ellos no podían tener aquella conversación cordial, ella era su enemiga. —Haz el favor de cerrar los ojos —utilizó su tono melódico para atraerla e inducirla a la relajación.

Isabel cerró los ojos gustosa y empezó a abrir las piernas. No, por Dios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esa voz... Edward apretó los dientes ante la invitación.

Miró como sus piernas bronceadas y esbeltas se abrían. Se encajó entre ellas hasta que tocó y aplastó su sexo con el de ella. Encajaban a la perfección. De estar desnudos, ya la habría hecho suya. Se concentró en ella. Intentó acceder a su mente, a sus recuerdos. No había ningún muro pero se topaba cada dos por tres con una niebla espesa y blanca. No era que no pudiese entrar. Si entraba, él se perdería en esa confusión. Ella no lo iba a dejar, no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Intentas confundirme? ¿Quieres que me pierda? —le preguntó él con un gruñido.

—¿Perderte? ¿Confundirte?

—Basta... No me engañarás más. Me pones obstáculos. No quieres que descubra la verdad.

Isabel cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragó saliva e inclinó la cara a un lado, enseñándole la yugular. Él dictaba sentencia.

—Si no me crees, será mejor que acabes con esto. Yo... no lo soportaré mucho más. Venga, muérdeme —dijo ofreciéndose.

—Te haría un favor si hiciese eso, ramera.

Ya estaba otra vez ese insulto afilado. Por un momento, al llamarlo por su nombre, había visto algo de comprensión en su mirada, como si él quisiera creerla, pero debería haber sido un espejismo. Ahora volvía a ser el monstruo. Un monstruo encajado entre sus piernas como ningún hombre lo había estado antes con ella.

—Por favor... Edward —lo iba a intentar de nuevo. —Tiene que haber un modo de que podamos...

—Primero, yo no soy Edward para ti —la cortó alterado. —Me llamarás amo a partir de ahora —su tono era frío e impersonal. —Segundo, te dije que no me tocaras —cogió la mano de ella que había colocado sobre su durísimo pectoral para apartarlo y la alzó de nuevo sobre su cabeza. Luego cogió la mano derecha, la lisiada, y con delicadeza la colocó sobre la izquierda. Agarró ambas muñecas con una mano. —Tercero —miró su boca, —no hablarás más hasta que yo te dé permiso. Se acabó, no te creo, ni te creeré. No quieres que lea tu mente, pero hay muchos modos de entrar en la mente de alguien.

—¿Me vais a torturar? —lo miró angustiada.

—Más de uno querría eso, ramera —contestó afirmando con la cabeza. —Verás que donde te voy a llevar, no serás muy bien recibida. Pero, no. No voy a pegarte.

—¿Entonces...?

—Ya lo verás.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó con la barbilla temblando.

—Desde que empezasteis la cacería, no os habéis molestado en preguntárnoslo. ¿Qué te importa ahora?

—Me importa porque quiero saber qué son mis enemigos. ¿Sois vampiros, verdad? Debo de estar volviéndome loca... —susurró al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta. —¿Qué me vas a hacer? —Si era o no era un vampiro, no lo sabía, pero por Dios que era igualito que esos seres atractivos y con colmillos que salían en las películas inspiradas en los libros de Anne Rice.

Edward bajó la mirada a sus preciosos pechos desnudos y ella volvió a hiperventilar. Aquella intimidad con él era más de lo que podía soportar. El cubrió un pecho con su mano libre y la miró a los ojos.

—Te voy a soltar las muñecas. Si intentas tocarme, te prometo que te morderé. Te haré daño.

—¿No me contestas? —la voz algo afónica. ¿O era ronca?

—También te haré daño si vuelves a abrir la boca otra vez.

Isabel alzó la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo, aunque sabía que debía resignarse. Poco a poco, Edward soltó sus muñecas, mientras con la yema de los dedos reseguía con una caricia sus brazos, sus axilas suaves, su cuello, su clavícula y, al final, su otro pecho, frío y húmedo de la lluvia. Isabel se movió inquieta bajo su cuerpo aguantando con todo el aplomo que pudo aquella revisión a la que Edward la sometía. Él siguió acariciándole el pecho hasta ver como se le ponía el pezón erecto, entonces lo cubrió y lo empezó a masajear. Sus manos grandes y masculinas la estaban abrasando con su calor. Ella movió las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Quería agarrarlo de su melena negra como el carbón y apartarlo de ella. Pero no podía tocarlo. Se cogió desesperada al reposacabezas del asiento.

Edward liberó uno de sus pechos y lo observó hambriento mientras inclinaba la cabeza para llevárselo a la boca. Sus ojos tenían un verde que era casi amarillo. Isabel reprimió un pequeño chillido. Su boca, húmeda y caliente, se movía sin piedad sobre la carne blanda de la chica. Su lengua torturaba el pezón hasta tenerlo henchido y erecto. Apresó el montículo oscuro entre los dientes, tiró de él mientras le daba pequeños toques sutiles y dulces con la lengua. Ella apretó la mandíbula, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Sentía toda la virilidad de Edward contra ella. Sentía su calor corporal a través de los jeans negros que él llevaba. Y ella sólo llevaba ese ridículo short blanco y fino con lo que podía sentirlo todo. Todo.

Edward dejó a sus extasiados pechos para colocarse a la altura de sus ojos. La miraba fijamente. Ella estaba sudando y tenía todavía churretones de sangre que descendían desde la cara hasta su cuello. Los labios semi-abiertos y algo hinchados por la brutalidad de Lauren. Olía tan bien. Era un bocado sabroso y especial para él. Ese era su olor favorito, su sabor preferido. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la que oliera así? A humedad, a chocolate y a frambuesas...Deslizó las manos por su estrecha cintura y por los huesos marcados de sus caderas. Siguió acariciándole la plana barriguita y dejó las manos abiertas sobre ella. Colocó los pulgares por debajo del short y se limitó a ponerla nerviosa haciendo caricias circulares por la zona de su anatomía donde casi empezaban los rizos de su intimidad.

El observó sus expresiones. Sí, estaba tensa y asustada. Pero no asustada de él, sino de lo que creía que podía hacerle y, además, lo creía acertadamente. Puede que no esperara a llegar a Inglaterra para follársela. Y ella lo sabía Era imposible no saber lo que iba a hacer con ella. Su erección era tan grande que iba a agujerear el pantalón. Ella no era virgen. Su novio la visitaba cada noche, así que sabía lo que podía pasar. Lo que él se moría de ganas de hacerle.

Con ese cuerpo pequeño, sometido debajo de él, tierno, suave y hermoso... ¿Cómo sería estar dentro de ella? Sacó los pulgares de su short, y deslizó sus manos hasta las nalgas de ella. Las apretó, las tanteó, las masajeó y le sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya. Estás muy en forma, ¿eh? —le apretó las nalgas con deseo.

Aquello era humillante. Él estaba vestido hasta las cejas. Ella estaba, sólo con unas braguitas, vulnerable y expuesta a cualquier cosa.

Aun así, había algo en él, no sabía el qué, que no hacía que estuviera completamente asustada. Podía ver las diferencias entre Edward y el animal de Lauren. Edward podía ser cruel y brutal, pero parecía tener un fondo del que el asesino de su padre carecía. La estaba tocando casi con reverencia, mirándola con deseo sí, pero estaba convencida de que no la trataría mal, de que no la pegaría ni le haría daño porque sí.

Edward empezó a presionar su erección contra ella. A frotarla acompasadamente en círculos sobre su intimidad. Las fricciones eran cada vez más fuertes y poderosas, e Isabel sintió como un calor húmedo y palpitante se concentraba en su entrepierna. Sin perder el ritmo, el vanirio dirigió la boca a su cuello. Isabel se estremeció pensando que iba a morderla, pero sorprendentemente Edawrd sólo lamió la sangre que había en aquella zona. Un lametón largo, como un rasposo satén, para luego cerrar la boca a la altura de la yugular y succionarla, sólo rozando con los colmillos, no hincándolos.

Isabel cerró los ojos al sentir aquel contacto lleno de calor. Ella era sabrosa, adictiva como ninguna otra que hubiese probado. Cuando limpió su cuello con la lengua y la boca, deslizó los labios por su barbilla casi en una caricia y luego ascendió hasta la mejilla. Isabel se quejó. El pómulo le dolía horrores.

—Detente.

Edward se apretó más contra ella y le susurró al oído:

—Te he dicho que no hablaras, ramera.

—Deja de insultarme.

Edward colocó su gran mano sobre su boca, pero Isabel sacudía la cabeza para librarse. Unas enormes lágrimas cayeron por la comisura de sus ojos, resbalaron por su sien y desaparecieron por su pelo, que ya no estaba recogido en un moño, sino que ahora parecía un abanico chocolate extendido sobre el asiento del coche.

Edward se sintió avergonzado por ser él quién provocara las lágrimas en una mujer. Pero, ella no era una buena mujer, ni una buena persona, era una asesina, o como mínimo cómplice de asesinato. ¿Había alguna diferencia?

Edward friccionó con más fuerza su entrepierna. Se frotaba sin compasión. Mientras no cesaba en sus movimientos, acercó su boca a la herida de la mejilla y la lamió, entornando los ojos del placer sabroso de su sangre. No podía leer nada de ella, porque la sangre se había mezclado con el agua de la lluvia y, además, no la bebía en cantidades, cómo debería hacerlo para conseguir sus propósitos. Aun así, era sabrosa hasta límites que nunca podría haberse imaginado.

Isabel sintió una quemazón en la cara. ¿La estaba lamiendo?

—La saliva es curativa y cicatrizante —le dijo él rozando su sien con sus labios.

A continuación, él deslizó la boca hasta la mano que tenía apoyada en la boca de Isabel. Con la mirada le advirtió de lo que pasaría si volvía a hablar.

A Isabel se le empezó a nublar la vista. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión y sentía que incluso su propia piel quemaba. Edward no dejaba de moverse, de apretarla y friccionarse con ella, y ella... ella empezaba a sentir que iba a volverse loca. Un placer palpitante, un cosquilleo, los músculos de su entrepierna empezaban a moverse espasmódicamente... No, qué vergüenza... No podía correrse con él. No, con él no. No así. No. Pero su cuerpo ya no le obedecía. Ahora Edward era su dueño. Y sonrió al ver la lucha interna de Isabel en sus ojos, en el modo de apretar la mandíbula, desesperada. Estaba a punto de caramelo.

Apartó la mano de su boca y deslizó la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, lamiéndola como si fuera un gato. Un gato salvaje. Lamió el labio inferior y luego el superior. Ella ya casi no tenía fuerzas para seguir frunciendo los labios. No iba a permitir que la besara. Necesitaba tomar aire, bocanadas de aire. Entre abrió la boca y empezó a respirar sin ritmo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Edward gruñó de placer y volvió a deslizar las manos por su cintura, pasando por las caderas, hasta coger las nalgas con brutalidad. Las alzó contra él, y empezó a moverse más duro y rápido que antes. A Isabel se le escapó un sonido gutural. No, por Dios. No, por favor.

Edward tenía la boca abierta y los colmillos desarrollados. Quería hincárselos mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo. Sería la primera vez que pudiera entrar en su cabeza y bajarle las barreras. Tenía los ojos fijos en su boca, y ella apartó la cabeza y la ocultó en uno de sus propios brazos, ofreciéndole inconscientemente el cuello. Seguía con las manos sobre el reposacabezas del asiento.

Edward rugió al ver cómo la piel palpitaba en esa zona, en su feminidad, y la abrió más con sus piernas para apretarla y friccionarse de arriba abajo contra ella. Más rápido, más fuerte, más... Isabel cerró los ojos con fuerza. No.

Y de repente, un estallido de placer. Fuegos artificiales. Espasmos corporales. Una sensación líquida entre sus piernas y el mundo que se acababa. Se estaba corriendo con él y él lo sabía. Se estremecía violentamente en sus brazos. En los brazos del monstruo. No había podido controlar su inexperto cuerpo. Lo había intentado pero Edward salió vencedor. La había provocado, estimulándola hasta el clímax.

Él soltó sus nalgas a regañadientes y colocó las manos sobre la butaca, a cada lado de su cara. Murmuró algo indescifrable. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Él todavía tenía los incisivos largos, pero el color de los ojos no le había cambiado. Cuando ella lo miró, pudo ver lo orgulloso que se sentía de avergonzarla así. Era el ganador y ella la derrotada.

—Así me gusta —la miró con determinación y algo más que ella no supo descifrar. —Que obedezcas a tu amo en todo.

¿Era orgullo? ¿Estaba orgulloso de ella? No, no podía ser. Oh, por favor. Sólo faltaba eso para acabar de pisotearle el amor propio. Edward echó un vistazo a sus pechos, su cuello y sus mejillas. Estaban teñidas de rojo. Rojo pasión o rojo vergüenza. Le daba igual.

—Si te pudieras ver... Ahora sí que pareces una zorra de verdad.

Isabel le prometió con la mirada que lo mataría si pudiese. Volvió a esconder la cara en su brazo y se echó a llorar como una loca desquiciada. Edward intentó comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. Obviamente, tenía que sentirse derrotada. Se lo merecía.

Bajó la mirada para verse aplastado contra su sexo. Todavía estaba duro como una roca, él no había tenido ninguna liberación. Se levantó un poco apoyándose sobre sus brazos y vio como el pelo púbico oscuro de ella se transparentaba a través del short blanco mojado. Agarró el short y tiró de él. No podía aguantar más. Tenía que hundirse en ella.

—No. Te lo ruego —gritó Isabel cogiéndole la muñeca con la mano buena.

Edward tensaba el short con sus dedos. Ambos sabían que si le daba un tirón más, se desgarraría y la dejaría como él quería verla. —¿No, qué? —levantó una ceja divertido.

Aunque en realidad no había nada de divertido en lo que estaba pasando. Isabel no creyó jamás que pudiera odiar a alguien como odiaba a Edward en ese momento. Él esperaba oír las palabras mágicas. Bien. Ella tragó saliva y sintió el sabor de la dignidad. Amargo. Muy, muy amargo.

—No, por favor... amo.

Edward levantó la barbilla, tomó aire por la nariz, levantando el pecho con el movimiento, y cogió a su vez la barbilla de ella para alzarla hacia él. —Vas aprendiendo. Nos llevaremos bien.

Colocó bien su asiento y de un salto se encaramó a la zona del piloto. Isabel que seguía temblando, lo miró de reojo sin tenerlas todas con ella. Al menos ya no lo tenía encima. No estaba segura de relajarse todavía. ¿Relajarse? Nunca más podría hacerlo en su vida, porque ya no tenía en quién confiar. No en el mundo de Edward.

—Edward, te acabamos de adelantar —dijo la voz de Emmet que resonó por todo el coche. Era el comunicador de última generación que habían instalado. —¿No has podido esperar, eh, pillín? Te la has tenido que tirar, ¿verdad?

Edward miró a Isabel que había vuelto a ocultar su cara entre sus brazos y se había hecho un ovillo dándole la espalda. Una espalda que se movía temblorosamente.

—Lo que hagamos ella y yo no te concierne.

—La tiene pequeña y es un marica... Como todos vosotros... —gritó Isabel enrojecida y furiosa. —Abusones de mierda...—dijo esta vez con un hilo de voz y atragantándose.

Abrió la puerta del coche, se deslizó por el asiento, cayó a cuatro patas en el asfalto y empezó a vomitar. Tuvo que dejarse de apoyar en la muñeca rota, así que se quedó a tres patas mientras tenía que oír como a través del manos libres los otros tres rompían a carcajadas.

Edward la miró muy seriamente. Un músculo de la mandíbula le temblaba sin control. Nadie lo avergonzaba así. Nadie.

—Así que la tienes pequeña... —añadió Emmet ahogando la risa.

Él seguía sin contestar. Estaba impasible. Su rostro como esculpido en granito. No apartaba la mirada de ella.

—¿Habéis localizado al otro guardaespaldas que había entre los pinares? —seguía mirándola fijamente. Mientras la chica vomitaba, él observaba como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban y se movían sin descanso. —Lo tiré allí.

—Sí, era el hermano gemelo del que se ha cargado Lauren. Le hemos inducido la imagen mental de que su hermano se había enamorado de una asiática y que se iban a casar a las Vegas esa misma noche, él, de John Travolta y ella, de Olivia Newton-John. Tenía una fractura en la pierna. Recordará que se la hizo en un accidente de tránsito. Y también hemos tratado con todo el servicio. Les ha quedado muy claro que mañana cuando se despierten se acordarán que la señorita Isabel y el señor Aro han tenido que hacer un viaje relámpago por un asunto de negocios, y que cabe la posibilidad de que pasen una larga temporada fuera para conseguir nuevos clientes. Por supuesto, ellos deben seguir sus vidas con normalidad.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué hay del cuerpo de Aro y de su guardaespaldas?

—Están ocultos bajo el suelo de su propia casa. Todo controlado, Ed. Ahora sólo queda saber si eres capaz de domar a esa fierecilla que va contigo. No va bien para tu reputación de rompecorazones que una chica te toree así.

—Tranquilo. Sólo está conmocionada por lo que le he hecho.

Volvieron a sonar las carcajadas.

—Os veo en el avión.

Apagó el comunicador y salió del coche con determinación y una mirada muy peligrosa. Parecía mentira que la joven tuviera tantas agallas estando como estaba.

Isabel había dejado de vomitar, pero seguía apoyada sobre las rodillas y su mano izquierda. Respiraba agitadamente, pálida y abatida.

Edward la agarró del pelo de nuevo y la levantó. Isabel pensó que si seguía haciéndole eso, la dejaría calva.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la metió dentro de un empujón.

Isabel siguió con los ojos a Edward hasta que él también entró en el coche.

—Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, te demostraré lo pequeña que la tengo de todas las maneras, ramera —susurró entre dientes mientras ponía la primera marcha para arrancar.

Isabel no supo qué responder. Sólo sabía que estaba muy cansada y que le dolía todo el cuerpo. A lo único que se podía amarrar para salir de aquella pesadilla, era al hecho de que ninguno de ellos sabía que ella era diabética. Ése era su as en la manga. Con un poco de suerte, al dejar de tener la vida habitual y controlada que hasta ahora había tenido, si su cuerpo dejaba de recibir insulina, caería enferma de un modo o de otro. Sin atenciones moriría. Los riñones le fallarían, los vasos sanguíneos de las piernas se bloquearían e iría perdiendo sensibilidad a las heridas de cualquier tipo, puede que incluso tuvieran que cortarle las piernas. Podría quedarse hasta ciega. Entonces así, ya no les serviría ni a ellos, ¿no?

Pensar en todo eso le estaba revolviendo más el estómago, si era posible. Pero preferiría morir antes que convertirse en la puta de nadie, y menos del monstruo que tenía al lado.

El mundo desapareció de su vista, y esperó a que llegara la oscuridad.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Después de una semana aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, intentaré actualizar un par de veces a la semana aunque al ritmo de reviews debería de mantenerlo a una vez a la semana... Espero que os guste, si tenéis alguna sugerencia os dejo mi nick de twitter: Draxo3**

**Esta historia es una ADAPTACION, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en unos libros (diré el título al finalizar la adaptación así como su autora). Contiene algunas escenas hot así que quien lo lea lo hace bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Capítulo 3**

El viaje hasta Inglaterra fue menos problemático de lo que en un principio parecía que iba a ser.

Cuando llegaron al avión privado, Isabel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para caminar hasta las escaleras de abordaje. Lo consiguió gracias a los empujones que recibía de Edward. Miró a su alrededor. No sabía ni dónde estaba ni si todavía seguía en España. ¿Era aquel el primer avión que tomaban?

Ya en el confortable avión, Edward le hizo sentar a su lado alejada de los otros tres, que le echaban miradas lascivas y furtivas. Ella se cubría el torso como podía, pero el brazo lisiado le dolía tanto que apenas podía levantarlo. Se hizo un ovillo y volvió a darle la espalda a Edward, mientras tiritaba. El aire acondicionado del avión estaba demasiado fuerte. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, tuvo que aguantar cómo Max le sacaba la lengua varias veces y la movía haciendo círculos. No podía dormirse. Lo intentaba, pero no podía. ¿Y si lo hacía y se encontraba con que la habían desnudado y...?

No, eso no. Fingiría que dormía, por si acaso. Era mejor cerrar los ojos que verles las caras. Todavía esperaba que esos seres demostraran algo de compasión. Si luchaban por los suyos, y vengaban a los que habían matado, eso significaba que tenían corazón, ¿verdad?

Y si tenían corazón, todavía había esperanza para ella. O tal vez no. Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra, dos Cayenne como los que había visto en Barcelona les esperaban en el aeropuerto. Entraron en los coches y se dirigieron a algún lugar en particular.

Intentando averiguar dónde se encontraban, Isabel pudo leer un cartel que ponía West Midlands, luego otro que indicaba Birmingham y el último que pudo leer, Dudley.

Si fueron más lejos de allí ya no lo supo, porque dio una cabezada. Los ojos empezaban a cerrársele, ignorando sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos abiertos.

El coche paró en seco. Ella miró hacia atrás y vio las luces del otro Cayenne que se apagaban, al igual que ambos motores.

Dios mío. Ya había llegado.

Quiso parecer serena y digna, pero no pudo. Cuando Edward la sacó del coche, sus rodillas parecían gelatina y no podía andar. Tiritaba sin control y seguramente tendría muy mal aspecto.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, despreciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Vamos.

La tomó del codo y empezaron a andar.

Los alrededores eran tan oscuros... Sin embargo, sabía que donde estaba había mucha vegetación. Lo sabía porque olía igual que su jardín cuando estaba húmedo después de regarlo. Se acongojó al recordar su casa. ¿Y Dot? ¿Estaría bien? Alguien tenía que cuidarlo. No tenía más de tres meses, todavía era un cachorro, su cachorro.

La llevaron por unas escaleras que descendían a unos túneles subterráneos. Isabel no podía ver nada, pero ellos parecían tener visión nocturna o a lo mejor se dejaban guiar por el sonido como los murciélagos. No se imaginaba a ninguno de ellos convirtiéndose en un murciélago.

Abrieron una puerta y se hizo la luz. Ante ellos aparecieron un montón de pasadizos con las paredes de piedra y con símbolos grabados en ellas con una belleza inusual y mística. Los techos tenían cornisas de oro macizo, con cenefas e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. El suelo era de mármol, un mármol claro y pulido, que hacía sonar los tacones de las botas militares, que sólo ellos llevaban, con gran elegancia.

Isabel miró hacia abajo. Sus pies seguían descalzos y con rasguños. Puede que se cortara con el asfalto o que alguna piedra se le clavara en la planta del pie.

Se adentraron por un pasillo más ancho y largo que los anteriores. Al final del pasillo había una puerta de madera de roble con las empuñaduras de oro en forma de garras.

Edward puso la mano sobre la empuñadura, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Isabel. Ella agachó la cabeza, no quería mirarlo. Edward abrió la puerta y apareció el lujo.

Era un salón circular tan grande que de pie podrían caber hasta dos mil personas. Algo impensable de encontrar en un subterráneo. Sin embargo, aquel lugar era bonito y fastuoso, aunque Isabel pensaba que lo que sobraban eran los seres góticos que había en ella. En el centro del salón, se encontraban seis butacas elegantes y grandes con motivos celtas. En ellas estaban sentados cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, vestidos con capuchas y sotanas púrpuras, y alrededor una gran multitud de gente con copas de cristal de bohemia en las manos. Isabel advirtió que eran copas vacías.

Los hombres que allí se encontraban eran grandes y robustos. Peligrosos y amenazadores. Fríos e... irresistiblemente hermosos, pensó Isabel. Y todos, sin excepción, la miraban a ella con ojos hambrientos.

Las mujeres eran elegantes y de belleza etérea. Parecían diosas. Eran tan guapas... De igual modo la miraban a ella. Con curiosidad, sí, pero con hambre y odio también.

En el salón sólo había silencio. Toda la atención recaía sobre ella, y ella hacía lo posible por no echarse a llorar.

Lauren la empujó y cayó de rodillas sobre el círculo con un pentágono dentro que había dibujado en oro grabado sobre el suelo. ¿Acaso no era eso el símbolo de la brujería y de la magia? Delante de ella las seis butacas que dibujaban un semicírculo a su alrededor. Isabel miró hacia atrás con el gesto furioso e irritado. Estaba harta de que aquellos cerdos la maltrataran así.

Ewdard la miró desde lo alto con gesto impasible.

—¿Dónde está su padre? —preguntó uno de los encapuchados. A tenor de la voz varonil que había mostrado, era un hombre.

—Baja en la operación, _Rix_**1 **Cayo—contestó Edward.

—¿Baja?

—Lauren perdió los estribos —contestó mirándolo de reojo. Max y Emmet asintieron para apoyar a Edward.

—¿Lauren? —el hombre sacó una mano robusta para invitarle a que se explicara. —Explícate.

Isabel miró a los seis en una ojeada relámpago. No se les veía el rostro a ninguno de ellos, sólo los labios, sensuales tanto los de las mujeres como los de los hombres.

—Charlie era mi hermano, Rix —explicó Lauren. —Sabes tan bien como yo qué tipo de procedimientos utilizan los humanos cazadores contra nosotros —lo explicaba con gesto indiferente como si realmente no le importara lo que dijeran los demás. —No me merecía compasión ninguna. Y cuando lo tuve en mis manos... lo maté.

—Hum... pero no podías matarlo—contestó la mujer que había al lado del que había hablado. —¿Debemos entender que desobedeciste las órdenes de Edward por voluntad propia?

Lauren pareció incómodo ante la acusación.

—No fue por voluntad propia, _Maru_**2 **Beatha.

—¿Ah, no? —insistió ella. —Entonces lo que quieres decir es que no estuviste a la altura de las circunstancias. ¿Es eso? Tropezaste y sin querer le clavaste los colmillos.

Ante el tono recriminatorio que Atenodora estaba utilizando con Lauren, era evidente que no esperaba contestación, sino asentimiento y silencio por parte de él.

Lauren apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza dejando que su pelo le cubriera cara. Isabel estaba convencida de que no se sentía avergonzado, pero necesitaba una excusa para mirar a esa mujer con todo el odio que parecía sentir en ese momento y su pelo lo cubriría bien. Por lo visto Lauren era un hombre que no soportaba las órdenes.

—¿Estás arrepentido, Lauren? —volvió a preguntar ella.

—No, no lo estoy, y creo que de tener la oportunidad de nuevo, lo volvería a hacer, Maru.

—Es una falta de respeto hacia nosotros, hacia Edward. Llevaba tiempo estudiando cómo proceder en esta operación. Nos encargaremos de ti más tarde, Lauren. Serás encerrado en la habitación del hambre —sentenció Atenodora. —Sabes cómo se pagan los actos de indisciplina. No lo vamos a pasar por alto.

Lauren asintió solemnemente.

—Edward —prosiguió Cayo. —¿Esta es la asesina?

Isabel no podía verle la cara, pero sentía el poder de la mirada de ese hombre sobre su persona.

—Así es, Rix —contestó él con frialdad.

—¿Has entrado en su mente? ¿Es realmente un ser sin escrúpulos? Edward alzó la barbilla y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo es, no tengo ninguna duda, pero todavía no me lo ha mostrado, Rix Cayo. Aro la ha educado muy bien. Está mentalmente adiestrada y no permite que se metan en su cabeza.

—Pediste ante el Consejo que tú y Lauren —añadió Beatha, —por haber estado íntimamente ligados a Charlie, fuerais los únicos responsables de la captura de estos dos individuos. ¿Debo de entender que a ti también se te fue de las manos? ¿Acaso no controlaste la operación? Sólo has vuelto con uno de ellos.

Isabel sonrió ante el tono autoritario e inflexible de aquella misteriosa mujer. ¿La matarían si dijese que el despiste de Edward con Lauren se debía a que él se entretuvo demasiado con ella toqueteándola y asustándola en su habitación? ¿O si lo decía arrancarían todos en aplausos sonoros y humillantes tratándolo a él como un héroe?

Edward miró el cuerpo magullado de Isabel y se reprochó a sí mismo el tiempo que había perdido con ella en la planta de arriba. Pero, es que sencillamente no lo había podido evitar. Su cuerpo lo llamaba como el imán al metal.

—Bien —prosiguió la mujer ante su silencio. —¿Crees que todavía puedes hacerte cargo de ella? ¿Crees que realmente nos puede ser útil para nuestras investigaciones y para desarmar a la sociedad de cazadores?

—Creo que hasta que no la doblegue, no podré sacar nada más de ella. Pero sí que nos es útil, y mucho. Ella tiene toda la agenda de contactos de su padre, sabe todos los procedimientos que siguen. Una vez tengamos localizados a todos los implicados, sólo nos hará falta desplegarnos para dar con ellos y detenerlos.

—Pero todos podemos beber de ella y descubrir qué es lo que nos oculta y qué sabe. ¿No es así? —preguntó Lauren mirándolo a él de reojo.

Edward lo desafió con la mirada. Lauren no podía tocar un sólo pelo de Isabel, la mataría. Ese vanir estaba fuera de control por su afán de venganza. ¿Estaría él igual respecto a Isabel? ¿Perdería el control cuando estuviera con ella? Nada más de pensar lo que iba a disfrutar de su cuerpo se ponía tieso de nuevo.

—Lauren —dijo Cayo. —Tú has desobedecido el código de conducta vanir. Tu opinión ahora no cuenta.

Edward sonrió para sus adentros. Jódete, cabrón.

—Jódete, cabrón —dijo Isabel entre dientes.

Los seis se irguieron a la vez en sus sillas al oír la contestación de Isabel. A Lauren la sangre se le fue a los ojos y enrojecieron por completo.

—Tranquilo, Lauren —dijo Edward deteniéndolo con una mano. ¿Le habría leído el pensamiento? Curvó los labios en una media sonrisa. —La humana tiene la lengua muy larga... —explicó al Consejo con gesto nervioso. No tenía porqué justificarla, pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Ya lo vemos —observó Rix Cayo. —Y cuéntanos, Edward, ¿cómo la castigarás?

—Para una humana como ella —explicó Edward con tono afilado y despótico, —el convertirse en lo que ha odiado y ha ayudado a exterminar hasta ahora será el primer golpe. Puesto que sus barreras están bien ancladas, necesito que parte de esa energía en mantenerlas se disperse.

Los miembros de la sala seguían con expectación la explicación de Edward.

—La tomaré como mi concubina.

La multitud allí reunida se echó a reír y a aplaudir.

—Vaya, Isabel —dijo la mujer llamada Atenodora. —Eso sí que tiene que dolerte, ¿no? Acostarte con tu peor enemigo, convertirte en su igual y para colmo traicionar a los tuyos. Yo no lo podría soportar —dijo con sinceridad. —Pero creo que a ninguna de las mujeres aquí reunidas nos das pena.

Isabel alzó la mirada hacia ella con sus ojos azules y grises desafiantes.

—Concubina... —dijo Cayo meditativo.

—Es una mujer orgullosa, Rix. Eso la humillará lo suficiente y me servirá para reducir sus defensas mentales —aclaró Edward. —Quiero saber qué piensan de nosotros, no sólo lo que ha hecho. Con la sangre, sólo puedo descubrir sus acciones. Con su mente: sus patrones, sus ideales, sus futuras acciones como organización.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Atenodora todavía mirando a Isabel. —¿Qué harás con ella cuando ya no te sirva?

—Bueno —contestó él con franqueza encogiéndose de hombros. —Es una puta, las putas siempre nos sirven, ¿no? No veo por qué tendríamos que matarla.

Los hombres se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Isabel lo miró de reojo y supo que, aunque Edward la había protegido de los otros tres, él iba a ser el que le infligiría el peor de los castigos. Todavía no entendía por qué, pero había visto algo distinto en Edward. Distinto al menos de los otros tres. Se había equivocado.

—Sí, déjamela a mí —gritó una voz entre la multitud.

—O a mí —exclamó otra.

—¿Por qué no a todos? —sugirió Edward viendo cómo ella tensaba los músculos de su espalda. —Ella ha hecho mucho daño a los vanirios. Que todos los vanirios se desahoguen con ella, entonces. Más, yo seré el primero.

La sala rompió en aplausos y vítores de todo tipo. Edward parecía un héroe de verdad. Tal y como ella sospechaba.

—Silencio —Atenodora alzó la mano y todos obedecieron. —Isabel, ¿qué te parece lo que ha deparado para ti Edward?

Isabel agachó la cabeza y se echó a llorar en silencio. ¿Todavía le quedaban lágrimas? Toda la gente la miraba disfrutando de verla derrotada. Ni uno compasivo.

Ella alzó el mentón y dejó que todos vieran cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué te parecería a ti, Atenodora? —le preguntó con tanto valor que más de uno se quedó asombrado. —Te llamas así, ¿no? —le dijo con el mismo desdén. —Lo que nos diferencia a las mujeres de los hombres es que podemos ser compasivas hasta con nuestros enemigos. Está en nuestra naturaleza. ¿No te compadeces de mí? ¿Ninguna de aquí lo hace?

Atenodora tomó aire, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella. Hubo un murmullo entre los asistentes. La vaniria se agachó para quedar a su misma altura y le tomó de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Dejó caer su capucha y mostró su innegable belleza ante ella. Era una mujer de pelo rubio casi platino, los ojos marrones rojizos y la boca carnosa y bien perfilada. La piel pálida le daba aspecto de fragilidad, pero sus facciones eran sexys y frías.

—¿Os compadecisteis de mis dos hijos cuando los secuestrasteis y los matasteis? ¿Dos niños inocentes? —le preguntó sin inflexiones en la voz. Isabel sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón.

—Yo soy inocente —susurró ella, —pero aunque me queráis hacer daño, todavía tengo suficiente corazón como para compadecerme de lo que dices que le hicieron a tus hijos. Nadie debería vivir algo así.

Atenodora apretó la mandíbula y toda la frialdad se reflejó en su mirada.

—¿Ves las copas vacías? —le preguntó en un tono neutro.

Isabel las miró y asintió.

—Iban a llenarse todas de tu sangre. Te íbamos a abrir y a dejar que te desangraras. Sí, íbamos a beber de ti e ibas a morir después de que nos lo hubieras revelado todo. Era el plan inicial.

—Pues entonces, matadme —replicó ella contundentemente.

—Pero no podemos decidirlo nosotros. Edward es tu propietario —lo miró entornando los ojos— y, por lo visto, te quiere sólo para él. Una pena —chasqueó la lengua. —¿No le agradeces que te perdone la vida?

—¿La vida? —preguntó ella con sorna. —Si a vuestro modo de sobrevivir le llamáis vida, entonces pido que si hay algún dios allí arriba, me mate ahora mismo. No os conozco pero por lo poco que sé los vanirios sois crueles y abusivos. Me dais asco. No seré la puta de nadie y ninguno de vosotros me pondrá nunca una mano encima. Nunca... —se apoyó en una mano y se levantó para mirarla desde lo alto. —Decís que hay personas que os persiguen y que os matan sin escrúpulos. Yo he visto cómo ese vampiro de ahí —señaló enfurecida a Lauren, —ha matado a mi padre y a mi guardaespaldas sin ningún escrúpulo tampoco. Dos personas humanas —recalcó con los dos dedos de la mano en alto. —Sus vidas por las de tus hijos. Vamos dos a dos. ¿No es lo justo? Ahora sois iguales que esa gente a las que llamáis cazadores. Ya estáis en paz.

¿Lo creía de verdad? Por supuesto que sí. Su padre y su guardaespaldas eran inocentes. Igual que los dos niños de Atenodora. Por cierto... ¿Los vampiros podían tener hijos? Puede que Atenodora los tuviera antes de que la convirtieran...

El ambiente en el salón se espesó. Los vanirios endurecieron sus rasgos e Isabel pensó que estaban haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre ella y descuartizarla. Pero se aguantaban por respeto a Edward. Él tenía cierto rango entre ellos.

Atenodora se levantó con la gracilidad de una serpiente y sonrió.

—Tienes muchas agallas, pequeña zorra —susurró a un centímetro de su garganta. La rubia más alta que ella. —Y, además, eres muy buena actriz. Aquí no hay ningún vampiro, tú lo sabes muy bien. Somos vanirios y fuimos creados por los dioses para defender a la humanidad de los nosferátums y de los humanos como tú. Es una pena que decidieras decantarte por ser una asesina, Isabel —la miró con sincero respeto. —Con la energía de guerrera amazona que desprendes, creo que cualquier vanirio estaría dispuesto a que lo montaras por la eternidad. Más de uno te reclamaría para que te unieras a nosotros. Sin embargo, eres víctima de tus decisiones. Además —arqueó las cejas y sonrió con desdén mirándola a los ojos, —ya no importa porque... te van a montar de todos modos. De una forma u otra, hoy morirás.

Todos arrancaron en aplausos e Isabel se apretó más el pecho con el antebrazo para entrar en calor. Esa gente estaba obsesionada con el sexo. Debería sentirse intimidada, pero sólo sentía rabia por la impotencia de no poder demostrar su verdad. ¿Qué diferencia había entre los vampiros y ellos?

Atenodora dio media vuelta, caminó hacia su butaca y se sentó cubriéndose la cabeza de nuevo.

El Consejo miró a Edward y movieron sus cabezas de arriba abajo. Le estaban dando el beneplácito para que se la llevara de allí, para que por fin hiciera con ella lo que le viniera en gana.

Caleb tomó a Isabel del codo y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Ella apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar. Por primera vez, Edward se dio cuenta de lo duro que la habían tratado. Tenía el pómulo hinchado y amoratado, y el labio inferior, ese labio inferior delicioso, también tenía una ligera inflamación. Su muñeca estaba rota. Había lidiado con el dolor sin quejarse, sin mostrar debilidad. Una guerrera amazona.

Una mala guerrera amazona.

Una cruel, mala y asesina guerrera amazona.

No podía permitirse sentir arrepentimiento por nada de lo que le había hecho.

No, no lo iba a sentir.

—Vamos —le dio un tirón para que caminara junto a él.

—¿Adonde me llevas?

—Según muchas, te llevo al mismísimo cielo. Pero para ti puede que sea el purgatorio.

Cuando Edward le sonrió, juraría que había visto cómo le enseñaba los colmillos. Ella agachó la cabeza y arrastró los pies hasta su purgatorio particular. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Iba a necesitar mucha fuerza para soportar a Edward.

Caminaron por un pasillo tan y tan largo que parecía interminable. Cuando creía que ya habían llegado, unas escaleras de por lo menos doscientos peldaños ascendentes cortaron su camino.

Ella ya no podía dar un paso más. Las heridas de los pies le dolían demasiado, así que se apoyó en la pared justo debajo de una antorcha y cerró los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —le preguntó disgustado.

—Ya no puedo caminar.

Edward deslizó la vista por sus increíbles piernas hasta detenerlas en sus pequeños y femeninos pies. Tenía rojeces y heridas entre los dedos y algunas heriditas, hinchadas por la infección, a la altura de los talones.

—Continúa —le dijo él.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró como si estuviera vacío. —Te he dicho que no puedo, hijo de...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward le puso un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro le rodeó la cintura y parte de la espalda. La había cogido en brazos y levantado como si no pesara más que un saco de plumas.

—Como nuestra primera noche de bodas —dijo él de modo cínico.

—Sólo que yo nunca seré tu mujer —se tensó ella.

—No quiero que seas mi mujer. No querría a alguien como tú jamás —la miró de reojo. —Sólo quiero follarte.

Isabel estaba sorprendida por muchas razones. Sus palabras crudas no cuadraban con el modo en que la había alzado. La había tomado con suavidad, no del modo bruto e insensible que estaban utilizando con ella. Su cuerpo era caliente. Caliente era poco. Era una hoguera, por Dios bendito... Inconscientemente se acurrucó contra él y contra todos sus principios.

Así que la iba a tomar, quisiera o no. De repente sintió mucho frío. Estaba tan destemplada que necesitaba una manta para empezar a calentarse, y a falta de ella, estaba el cuerpo musculoso, duro y ardiente de Edward.

Pero no estaba sorprendida por aquellas superficialidades, sino porque cada vez que él la tocaba, sentía una extraña sensación de cobijo. ¿Cómo era posible? El iba a aprovecharse de ella. Él creía que ella era su enemiga, que era una asesina. Le había hecho daño físicamente. ¿La trataría así de estar en otro contexto? ¿De darse otro tipo de situación completamente distinta a la que estaban viviendo? ¿Cómo podía pensar en esto estando en su situación?

Ella no quería olerle. No quería rozar su garganta con la nariz... Oh, qué bien olía. Olía a bosque y a algo parecido a Allure de Channel. Y a hombre. A hombre de verdad.

Ella no quería cerrar los ojos ni apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, pero lo hizo. Y lo hizo además sintiéndose plenamente relajada contra él. ¿Eran sus poderes? ¿Él no podía leerle la mente pero sí que podía incitarla a hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Era eso?

—¿Me estás induciendo a que me comporte así? —le preguntó ella sin poder despegarse de él. Le había puesto los brazos alrededor del cuello y hablaba con los labios pegados al lado derecho de su garganta.

Edward la tenía tan dura que en cualquier momento podía matar a alguien con el botón del pantalón. La joven era dulce y provocativa a la vez. Lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Te golpeó Lauren en la cabeza y yo no me di cuenta? —le contestó él con una sonrisa.

¿Había sido eso una broma? ¿Estaba bromeando con ella? Qué surrealista parecía todo.

—De hecho, me habéis hecho muchas cosas, pero de momento todavía no me habéis bateado el cráneo —replicó ella. —Viendo lo brutos que sois, tarde o temprano lo haréis.

—Si sigues contestando a todo el mundo así, pronto alguien lo hará, no lo dudes. Tienes la lengua muy larga.

—Me estáis tratando muy mal y estáis siendo injustos conmigo —se le quebró la voz. —Tengo que defenderme...

Edward tensó la espalda y se apresuró a subir los escalones. Cuanto antes llegara y antes la soltara en la cama, mucho mejor. Si seguía así con ella, la apretaría contra él y acabaría pidiéndole perdón por todo y lo peor era que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Ella no era inocente.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?

Isabel apartó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres que deje?

—Deja de fingir. Deja de mentir. Asume lo que has hecho y paga por ello con toda la dignidad que te sea posible, la misma que hace que levantes la barbilla ante todos los demás. Si sigues aparentando que no has hecho nada, te muestras entonces como una zorra cobarde. Los vanirios detestan la cobardía. Prefiero verte como una zorra descarada y valiente —la miró a los ojos y alzó los hombros. —Merecerás más respeto y, además, me la pone más dura.

Isabel lo observó sin pestañear y replicó con voz fría y dura.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando descubráis que no tengo nada que ver con lo que me explicáis? ¿Cómo vais a proceder cuando se demuestre que es la primera vez que os veo, que sé de vosotros y que ni mi padre ni yo estamos involucrados en cazas de nada ni de nadie? Nunca he matado a nada en mi vida. Jamás. No me gusta la violencia ni la extorsión ni las injusticias...

—No te cansas nunca ¿a qué no? —su pregunta no esperaba contestación.

Isabel apretó los labios y volvió a esconder su cara en su hombro, antes de ver cómo le volvía a temblar la barbilla por enésima vez. Era imposible. Abrazada a él, tal y como estaba, sentía asco de sí misma. Parecía que se estaba vendiendo. Pero su cuerpo actuaba por instinto. Necesitaba acoplarse al de Edward. Y lo odiaba.

—Y no. No te estoy induciendo a que te comportes así —susurró él. —No me interesa que te sientas cómoda conmigo. De hecho, creo que estás intentando seducirme. Te estás vendiendo a mí, para que sea más gentil contigo, ¿verdad?

Ella volvió a tensarse, pero no se movió. La bilis se le removió en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si era gentil o no? Su vida ya no valía nada. Lo había perdido todo en unas horas. Su padre, su casa, su perro... el control sobre su vida.

Llegaban al final de la escalera, por fin. El olor embriagador de Isabel, le estaba nublando la razón. Abrió la puerta y palpó la pared hasta darle a un interruptor. Era el interior de la casa más sofisticada y de diseño que ella jamás había visto. Pero no era de habitaciones cuadradas, sino circulares. ¿Por qué? El techo tenía grandes ojos de buey y estaba pintado de color rojo. El suelo era de parqué oscuro y contrastaba con las paredes blancas de aquel salón. A mano izquierda, una cocina americana de última generación, de las inteligentes. Toda de marca, negra y metalizada. La nevera era inmensa.

A mano derecha, se extendía un salón tan amplio que sobraba espacio por todos lados. O tal vez porque sobraba espacio, parecía amplio. Una televisión plana Sony de 56 pulgadas, con Home Cinema, delimitaba la sala de estar. Alrededor, sofás de piel blanca con sus respectivos reposapiés. Y sobre los sofás, cojines negros y otros con rayas horizontales rojas y blancas. A mano derecha de la sala de estar, casi a un metro de distancia, había una chimenea de estilo moderno. A Edward parecía gustarle bastante la tecnología y los coches caros como los Cayenne que había visto.

Los amplios ventanales que había en la casa eran negros completamente y a través ellos no se veía el exterior.

Él tuvo ganas de explicarle cosas de la casa como, por ejemplo, por qué todas las salas que iba a ver eran circulares. Pero ella no era una invitada ni tampoco era bienvenida, sino una rehén a punto de ser esclavizada para la eternidad.

Entre la cocina y la sala de estar, unas amplias escaleras subían a la planta de arriba. Y al final de la escalera había una mujer. Las escaleras eran de madera de... Un momento. ¿Una mujer?

—Rosalie, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward sonrojado.

Isabel lo miró. ¿Él podía sonrojarse? ¿Quién era ella? Repasó a la mujer de arriba abajo. Era preciosa y se parecía a él. Rubia, de pelo largo y ondulado, y con los ojos verdes inusualmente claros, como los de Edward.

—¿Es ella? —dijo la chica con una voz dulce y seductora.

—Aha —asintió él.

Rosalie bajó las escaleras con la elegancia de alguien que se sabe hermosa y se paró enfrente de Isabel.

—Ahórrate los comentarios —le dijo Isabel. —Sé que me vas a decir que soy escoria, que te doy asco, que merezco que me torturen, me arranquen las uñas y me tiren de los pelos... Pero no soy quién creéis y, además, el sentimiento es recíproco.

Rosalie dirigió la mirada a Edward, con sorpresa. —Ponle un bozal —sugirió Rosalie levantando una ceja. —Créeme. Lo haré —contestó él. —¿Va todo bien, hermanita? Sí, Isabel estaba en lo cierto. Se parecían porque eran hermanos. Rosalie inspiró profundamente y exhaló con brusquedad. —Vengo a decirte que no apruebo lo que vas a hacer —le mantuvo la mirada sin ningún tipo de respeto.

—¿No lo apruebas? —dijo él sonriendo. —¿Y qué? —¿Recuerdas a _mama?_.

Edward palideció al oír las palabras de su hermana.

—Si la recordaras —continuó Rosalie, —no harías lo que tienes pensado hacer y lo que es peor: si la mantienes a tu lado contra su voluntad, será un peligro para todos nosotros.

—No hay ningún peligro que temer. No saldrá nunca de nuestros condominios, Rosalie.

—Es una mujer —cruzó los brazos y la revisó de pies a cabeza. —Nunca subestimes a una mujer humillada.

—Oh, por favor...

—El caso no es ése —resopló. —¿Quieres revivir lo que vivió mamá? ¿Vas a hacer el papel de verdugo?

Un pesaroso recuerdo cayó sobre Edward. Sin quererlo, su mente se desplazó en el tiempo, cuando él todavía era humano y sólo tenía siete años.

—¿Mamá, adonde te llevan estos hombres? —preguntó él mientras observaba a los hombres ataviados con faldas rojas, sandalias, escudos y chalecos de metal.

Rosalie estaba cogida a su mano con los ojos llorosos y la cara manchada. Ella sólo tenía cuatro años.

—No te preocupes por mí, cariño —le contestó ella. —Esté donde esté, siempre cuidaré de vosotros. Siempre os querré con todo mi corazón.

Se agachó y los abrazó a los dos a la vez. Tras ella, muchas otras mujeres hacían lo mismo con sus pequeños.

Un hombre alto, de largas barbas y cabello rojizo se acercó por la espalda de su madre.

—Vamos —le dijo mientras la agarraba posesivamente del brazo. —Déjame despedirme de ellos —rogó ella.

—Dejas de ser madre, dejas de ser esposa, ahora mismo sólo eres mi esclava —le espetó él mientras la miraba con lujuria.

—Gall, eres un cerdo traidor —dijo Edward con su dulce voz de niño y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de odio.

—Tu madre es mi recompensa, por haber sido listo y ponerme del lado de los más poderosos, Ed—lo miró de pies a cabeza. —Pronto servirás a sus tropas, y tu hermanita de aquí a unos años...

—Déjalos en paz —gritó su madre.

Gall le dio una bofetada y la tiró al suelo.

Edward se le echó al cuello y lo golpeó varias veces en el cráneo. Pero Gall era un hombre muy grande, y las pequeñas manos de Edward, aunque le pegaban con furia, no le hacían nada. Gall lo agarró del pelo y lo tiró delante de él haciendo que su cuerpo de niño diera una voltereta por los aires.

—Mañana vendrán a por vosotros —dijo Gall mientras se llevaba a rastras a su madre.

—Mamá... No... Mamá...

Con estas palabras, ese hombre apartó a su madre de él y de su hermana, la subió a un carro mugriento y sucio y se la llevó al campamento romano.

La niebla del pasado se disipó y Edward recuperó la noción del presente. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo hacer desaparecer el doloroso pasado detrás de él. Pero había cosas que siempre le perseguirían.

Edward miró a Isabel y pareció meditar las palabras de su hermana.

Isabel le aguantó la mirada. Sentía curiosidad por saber dónde había ido Edward en los últimos tres minutos que había permanecido con la mirada perdida.

—Vete, Rosalie —le pidió él.

—No está bien. Ese comportamiento ensucia los valores de los vanirios —le recriminó dándole con el dedo índice en el hombro. —Castígala si quieres, pero no la ates a nosotros. Dale su merecido, mátala o déjala libre, pero no...

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó él apretando los dientes.

—Porque si te acuestas con ella y la transformas, no podrás vivir sabiendo que dependerá de ti eternamente. ¿Y qué pasará cuando encuentres a tu _cáraid_**3**? Sabes muy bien cuál es el tipo de relación que hay entre las parejas Vanirias. Ella no lo soportaría, y al final se convertiría en...

—Basta, Rosalie —la mirada que le dirigió podía partir un muro de hormigón. —Eso es decisión mía.

—No tienes por qué sacrificarte así —le susurró ella mirándolo con tristeza. —Tú sabes que lo que vas a hacer no está bien. Tu corazón ya no sólo el vanirio, así te lo dice. ¿Acaso quieres hacer penitencia por ello? ¿Quieres auto flagelarte para sentirte mejor?

—No. Sólo quiero vengar a Charlie.

—Yo lo quería tanto como tú. Era como un hermano para mí y lo sabes. Pero puedes vengarte sin necesidad de cargar con la culpa y sin necesidad de cargar con ella. Tarde o temprano nos traicionaría. Entrégala al Consejo y ellos decidirán. Sólo hay que beber de ella y todo se revelará.

—La matarán —dijo él mirando a Isabel de reojo. —En el momento en que la prueben, la matarán.

—Y se supone que con eso pagaría, ¿no? —preguntó Rosalie confundida. —¿No quieres que muera? Es lo mejor. Es una asesina.

—Convéncelo —le rogó Isabel a Rosalie. —Matadme. Por favor, matadme.

Rosalie alzó las cejas sonriendo a Edward.

—¿Acaso eres el único que no ve lo que todos ven con claridad? Y tú, zorra —le dijo a ella con desprecio. —¿No vas a pelear por tu vida?

—No puedo pelear por algo que no controlo —contestó ella con severidad. —Y no puedo luchar cuando nadie me cree ni cuando estoy en inferioridad de condiciones. Por lo visto, vosotros ya habéis dictado sentencia, incluso antes de conocerme.

—Cállate ya —le dijo él. —Rosalie, vete.

—Edward, no lo hagas —le pidió ella.

—He dicho que te vayas.

Rosalie se dirigió a la puerta malhumorada. La abrió e Isabel notó un fuerte olor a tierra mojada. A noche. ¿Estaban a pie de calle? ¿Qué hora debía de ser? ¿Las cinco o las seis de la madrugada?

Rosalie giró la cabeza hacia ellos y le dijo:

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Adiós.

Edward no se giró para verla. Oyó un portazo y empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la parte de arriba.

A Isabel se le aceleró el pulso. Dios mío, iba a pasar. Ella, ella... era virgen todavía y, como había dicho Edward, él iba a acostarse con ella. Sin miramientos. Sin cuidados. Sin preliminares.

Las manos se le enfriaron y le empezaron a sudar. ¿Era un bajón de azúcar? Por favor, ésa era su única salvación. Y además no tenía insulina. Si se desmayaba a lo mejor él no haría nada con ella.

Edward caminaba con ella en brazos, impasible. Frío como el granito. Se paró enfrente de una puerta metálica. Puso la mano sobre una pantalla pequeña que había al lado derecho y la puerta metálica se abrió. Entraron en una habitación completamente oscura. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando la habitación absolutamente sellada y en penumbra.

Edward susurró algo en algún idioma antiguo y pequeñas antorchas que estaban colgadas en la pared hicieron combustión e iluminaron toda la habitación. Era otra habitación circular e increíblemente grande. Con una gran cama colocada en el centro, de sábanas y cubrecamas negros, con cojines blancos y, bajo la cama, una alfombra gruesa de color rojo. Sólo había esa cama, esa grandiosa cama. Si había algo más en la habitación, Isabel no lo advirtió.

_1 Rix: 'rey'. _

_2 Maru: grande. _

_3 Cáraid: 'pareja'_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Después de una semana aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, intentaré actualizar un par de veces a la semana. Espero que os guste, si tenéis alguna sugerencia os dejo mi nick de twitter: Draxo3**

**Muchas gracias a Laucami por ayudar a publicitar la historia ;) **

**Esta historia es una ADAPTACION, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en unos libros (diré el título al finalizar la adaptación así como su autora). Contiene algunas escenas hot así que quien lo lea lo hace bajo su responsabilidad. **

**AVISO: Este capítulo contiene alta cantidad de contenido sexual **

**PD: no vale asesinarme**

**CAPITULO 4**

—Suéltame —Isabel empezó a reaccionar luchando con fuerzas contra él. Le golpeaba el pecho, tiraba de su pelo, pero Edward no hacía caso de nada.

—Tranquila —le susurró. —Relájate, Isabel.

Su voz era música. Isabel dejó de pelear con él al instante y se quedó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña indefensa y confiada. Su voz...

—No, no me hagas esto, por favor... —dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos y tragando saliva.

—Deja de luchar —la dejó sobre la cama acomodando su bonito cuerpo sobre el colchón y colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada. —Esto iba a pasar por mucho que lo quisieras negar. Vamos a disfrutar los dos. No te haré daño. Puedes ser una asesina, pero yo no te haré daño en la cama. No me gusta hacerlo así. No disfruto.

—Edward, te estás equivocando conmigo —tenía un nudo en la garganta. A él le enfurecía que ella luchara por su inocencia cuando todos sabían que era culpable.

—¿Cómo te he dicho que me llamaras? —gritó a un centímetro de su cara. —Soy tu amo —tomó sus muñecas y se las colocó sobre la cabeza.

Isabel no podía luchar, no podía pelear. Su cuerpo no la obedecía.

Edward se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama y la miró detenidamente. Por todos los cielos. Esa mujer lo estaba mirando con terror, pero también con esperanza. Ella quería creer que él no era así.

Y tenía razón. Él no era así. Todavía no entendía muy bien por qué la reclamaba sólo para él o por qué tenía necesidad de someterla en la cama. ¿Por qué no retiraba la custodia personal de Isabel y la dejaba en manos del consejo como pedía Rosalie? Ellos obtendrían la información y listos. Luego, adiós. Eso era ya suficiente castigo. La muerte de su mejor amigo, Charlie, por la de Isabel y Aro. Lo justo.

¿Por qué quería hurgar tanto en la herida? ¿Acaso no era mejor acabar con ella rápidamente?

No, no era mejor. Desde el momento en que la había visto pegada a la ventana de su habitación, había sentido un deseo irrefrenable de colocarla debajo de él y abrirle las piernas. Y su olor... Ese era el olor por el que él podría volverse loco. Si ella fuese una buena chica, si no hubiese tenido nada que ver con la extorsión y la mutilación de los vanirios, él posiblemente, sólo posiblemente, podría reclamarla como su cáraid. Pero ella no era una buena chica. No, no lo era. Defendía con uñas y dientes su inocencia, pero luego no dejaba que él comprobara si decía la verdad.

¿Cabría la posibilidad de que Isabel supiese del deseo que él sentía por ella? ¿Y si lo estaba utilizando para que él fuese misericordioso con ella? ¿Deseo? No, eso no podía ser. Deseo de venganza, sí. Pero nada más. Aun así...

—Isabel —se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, inmovilizándole las piernas, —déjame entrar —quería entrar en su mente, quería darle la oportunidad de no convertirla y someterla a una vida de noches interminables y hambre eterna.

Isabel se tensó y abrió sus ojos azules marrones. Estaba tan asustada, pero su voz la relajaba.

Edward intentó tocar sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, pero aquella bruma espesa y desconcertante seguía ahí. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al descubrirlo? ¿Creía que ella iba a confiar en él lo suficiente como para abrirle su mente? No. No iba a confiar, porque si él entraba, vería que ella era culpable.

—Como quieras.

Salió de encima de ella y se puso de pie, a su lado. Ella lo miraba fijamente. No le quitaba el ojo. Edward sonrió y cogió la parte baja de su camiseta negra y ajustada para quitársela por la cabeza.

Sin duda Edward era el ideal de hombre de Isabel. Moreno, fuerte y hermoso.

Isabel repasó su torso con los ojos. No tenía vello. Estaba musculado de un modo que debería estar prohibido. Ni ápice de grasa. La piel bronceada, el pectoral esbelto, grande y fibroso. Los abdominales marcados como si fuera una tableta de chocolate. Los hombros increíblemente grandes, grandes y torneados. La cintura estrecha. Sólo tenía vello oscuro y rizado por debajo del ombligo, y descendía en línea recta hasta... Dios mío, el pantalón le iba a estallar. Los ojos verdes de Edward la devoraban.

Isabel estaba débil y además desvalida en su cama. No podía mover los brazos desde que Edward se los había puesto sobre la cabeza. Pero ver cómo la miraba Edward, con qué deseo, con qué hambre, la hizo sentir ligeramente poderosa y aterrorizada a la vez.

Los bíceps se le marcaban sin apenas doblar el brazo. El antebrazo de Edward era musculoso, salpicado con pelo negro, masculino y vigoroso.

Edward se llevó las manos a la entrepierna y presionó la incomodidad que sentía.

Se arrodilló en la cama y fijó la vista en sus shorts blancos. —Quítatelos —le ordenó él con la voz ronca. Quería que ella participara. Quería que simulara que ella lo invitaba.

—No —susurró ella moviendo la cabeza.

—Isabel... —su voz bajó una octava, cubrió uno de sus pechos con la mano abierta. —Quítatelos.

Ella sintió el calor abrasador sobre su piel. No quería sentir placer, pero el calor se concentró en su entrepierna y la parte interna de su vulva empezó a palpitar.

Cegada por el deseo de sentir el contacto de Edward, ella bajó los brazos hasta la parte superior de sus braguitas. Introdujo los pulgares y los deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedarse desnuda. Estaba horrorizada por su comportamiento pero su cuerpo, por lo visto, tenía vida propia.

A Edward le empezó a palpitar el corazón descontroladamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía un chico virgen. Se sentía igual de emocionado.

Los rizos de la entrepierna de su esclava aparecieron como si fuera el primer amanecer que pudiera disfrutar en siglos. Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos. La erección que sólo el olor íntimo de Isabel le provocó fue demasiado brusca y agitada para su autocontrol.

Isabel lo miraba con ojos de deseo, mientras se bajaba las braguitas hasta las rodillas. Pero lo hacía inconscientemente, con lentitud como si sus manos no le pertenecieran.

Ella era demasiado bonita. Demasiado tierna para un bruto como él. Los colmillos estallaron en su boca y un rugido victorioso emergió de su garganta. Mientras le apretaba el pecho con una mano, dirigió la otra mano a la tela que se deslizaba por las pantorrillas y la rasgó por completo. Aquella era la única prenda de vestir que ella se había llevado. Ya no tenía nada.

Isabel se asustó ante su reacción tan salvaje y empezó a respirar agitadamente, saliendo del trance de deseo que esperaba que hubiese sido inducido. Deslizó sus ojos ante su desnudez y se derrumbó. Estaba perdida.

Edward se erguía a su lado como un animal a punto de montar a su hembra. La miraba como un loco posesivo y ella nunca había tenido relaciones ni con locos ni con posesivos ni con nadie del sexo opuesto. Nunca se había sentido atraída por ningún hombre. La humillaba darse cuenta de que Edward, su enemigo, su secuestrador, tenía ese poder sobre ella.

A lo mejor era porque todavía quería creer que Edward no era lo que parecía. Sin embargo, ahora parecía alguien fuera de control.

—Desabróchame el pantalón, ramera —le pidió clavándole la mirada en la entrepierna.

—Vete a la mierda, monstruo... —le gritó ella luchando contra el deseo de hacerlo. Ese insulto podía con ella. Demasiado duro, demasiado hiriente.

Él soltó un taco y un gruñido y le enseñó los colmillos. Se puso de pie, se desabrochó el cinturón y lo tiró sobre la cama. Rompió y desgarró su pantalón como había hecho con los shorts de Isabel, que yacían ahora en el suelo, rotos por completo.

Su pene largo, grueso como su muñeca y palpitante, se irguió hasta su ombligo. Ella no entendía mucho sobre tamaños ni tipos, pero el suyo debía de ser de los inmensos. ¿Cuánto mediría? ¿Veinticinco centímetros? ¿Algo así podía entrar en ella? Era demasiado grande. Parecía un semental. Una mata de pelo negro, cubría la parte superior de su pubis. Aquel falo era de piel oscura como su cuerpo bronceado y se le marcaban las venas. El glande, de un rosa pálido, estaba húmedo y sobresalía como algo que pidiera libertad a gritos.

Con cada vistazo rápido que él le echaba a su cuerpo, aquello parecía crecer y crecer.

—Te dije que me llamaras amo —subió a la cama y la miró desde arriba, de pie, como un guerrero sexual.

Ese hombre era espléndido en su desnudez. Sus piernas estaban tan fornidas v tenía los músculos tan delineados y grandes que bien podrían ser las piernas de un jugador de fútbol. Y su cara... podía dar miedo, pero no a ella. Sus labios, sus ojos, sus pómulos, su nariz... una cara masculina, pero llena de vulnerabilidad, como la de un niño. Eso era lo que la desarmaba. Él quería luchar por ser agresivo, pero alguien con un rostro angelical como ése no podía ser tan malo. ¿O sí?

Isabel tendría que cambiar sus gustos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó ella con la voz ahogada por la conmoción. —¿Eres un monstruo de verdad? ¿Quieres asustarme?

Pero Edward no le respondió. Hacía rato que quería clavarse en ella, hasta lo más hondo, hasta donde su cuerpo le dejara llegar, y más aún. Esa mujer podía ser su perdición.

Su olor femenino era pura tentación. Su cuerpo como el de una sirena y su mirada lo estaba derritiendo. Derretía el hielo que había forjado alrededor de su corazón para que nadie como ella llegara nunca a cautivarle.

Ella era una asesina. Isabel, asesina y él, un monstruo. Podrían completarse.

Ahora iban a ponerse las cartas sobre la mesa. Ella tendría que admitir lo que él descubriera y él disfrutaría de su rendición. ¿Disfrutaría?

—Sí, Isabel —dijo él con su aterciopelada voz. —Soy un monstruo y, a diferencia que tú, yo no lo niego. Déjame que te lo demuestre.

Se arrodilló delante de su cuerpo y le puso las manos debajo de las rodillas. Las dobló hacia arriba haciendo que flexionara las piernas y las separó un palmo para ver mejor sus partes más íntimas. Ella estaba expuesta ante él. Su sexo se abrió para él.

—No —intentó cerrar las piernas resistiéndose a su íntima exploración.

Los labios internos de su vulva estaban hinchados, húmedos y palpitantes.

—Joder —dijo él complacido mientras se masajeaba el pene de arriba abajo, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Isabel. —Ya estás lista.

—No, Edward. No... No lo estoy... Yo nunca... —ahora sí que estaba realmente aterrorizada.

—Chist... —le dijo él colocándose entre sus piernas. —Cálmate. Vas a estar bien. Te he dicho que no te haría daño.

Isabel intentó apartarlo poniéndole las manos en el pecho, empujando para sacárselo de encima. Quería detenerlo, decirle que ella era virgen. Tenía miedo. Él podía matarla con algo así, podría desgarrarla.

Edward palideció al sentir las manos de ella sobre su cuerpo, a la altura de su corazón. No había sido una caricia, sino un movimiento de rechazo absoluto, pero el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel lo bloqueó.

—No —le dijo él con voz peligrosamente dócil y respirando nervioso. Las manos le quemaban. —No me toques...

Le agarró las muñecas, cogió el cinturón del pantalón que había dejado sobre la cama y con brusquedad, le ató las muñecas a los barrotes de la cama. No quería el contacto de sus manos para nada. Eso lo debilitaba y le hacía perder el norte. Y no quería preguntarse por qué.

—No quiero que me toques... —hizo los nudos con fuerza. —Yo me encargaré de ti, pero no me toques —no soportaría esas manos culpables de matar a su mejor amigo encima de su piel.

Ella soltó un grito seco al sentir la presión en la muñeca. Empezó a temblar. La había inmovilizado. Ahora sentía más miedo que en todas las horas anteriores desde que lo vio en su habitación. Sí que era cruel. Había perdido toda la bondad del niño que ella quería ver en su cara. Entre Lauren y él no había diferencias. ¿Por qué había creído que sí las había?

—Edward —dijo ella apretando la mandíbula. —Estoy atada. Será mi pri... primera vez —le suplicó piedad con los ojos.

Edward dejó caer las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Isabel y se echó a reír con ganas. Cada carcajada se clavaba en su alma inocente.

—Serás mentirosa —contestó él mirándola con rabia. —¿A quién quieres engañar? Sales con ese tipo, James —lo dijo con tanto asco que él mismo se sorprendió.

Isabel se asustó cuando él pronunció su nombre.

—¿Intentas ponerme cachondo con eso de que eres virgen? Cada noche te abres de piernas para él, pero él... —rozó la hendidura de ella de arriba abajo con la cabeza de su pene— él no es como yo.

Isabel se tensó ante esa caricia atrevida y Edward frunció el ceño.

—Si de verdad eres virgen, déjame entrar en tu cabeza para verlo.

—Enséñame cómo podría hacerlo... —estaba desesperada. —Yo quiero dejarte entrar pero tú no puedes y no sé por qué...

Edward la escuchaba mientras seguía frotándose contra ella. La textura de Isabel le hacía perder la cabeza. Intentó concentrarse en ella de nuevo y entrar en su mente. Pero de nuevo, la puerta estaba cerrada. Era un muro de hormigón enorme lo que les separaba.

—Ya no te doy más oportunidades —afirmó con frialdad, irritado por no poder entrar.

—No, Edward... James es... es mi...

—Ya sé lo que es... —le gritó. —Lo sabemos todo sobre ti. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a él ahora? —hundió su cara en su pelo e inspiró profundamente. —¿Vendría a rescatarte?

Isabel sentía un ardor profundo a la altura del ombligo, y bajaba hasta concentrarse allí donde él la rozaba.

—Si se la pidiera, él vendría, porque es mucho más hombre que tú... Pero tú le matarías. Y su vida vale más que la tuya, te lo aseguro, pedazo de animal... —gritó ella.

Edward volvió a levantar su cara para mirar su boca. Había decisión en esos pozos verdes que la vigilaban. Está defendiendo a otro hombre. Odiaba oír aquello. Odiaba ver que Isabel protegía a otro con tanta vehemencia.

—Que la mía, seguro —se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de sus caderas, las levantó apretándolas con ansia y él acomodó la punta de su pene en su entrada. —Y que la tuya también. Pero te aseguro que no vale más que la de Charlie ni que la de los hijos de Atenodora. Ojo por ojo.

Con un movimiento directo y seco la penetró de una sola embestida. No por completo. Ella era muy estrecha y, además, se había encontrado con una barrera en el camino que había hecho retroceder la penetración, pero que había logrado derribar con una fuerte presión.

Isabel gritó intentando mover las piernas, apartándolo de ella, queriendo que él saliera. Sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos. Santo Dios, qué dolor... Sólo sus hombros y su cabeza estaban tocando la cama. Su espalda y sus caderas se elevaban a cuatro palmos del colchón dibujando un arco perfecto. Edward la sostenía así.

Se echó a llorar tan afligidamente que intentó esconder el rostro entre su brazo y la almohada, pero parecía que a cada espasmo que hiciese al coger aire, ese monstruo se clavaba más en ella.

Su primera vez. Era su primera vez. Y estaba con un vampiro.

Edward se quedó blanco. Si lo pinchaban no iban a sacarle sangre. Estaba sorprendido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó doblar las rodillas para bajar el cuerpo de Isabel poco a poco. No iba a salir todavía, le haría más daño, pero podía modificar la posición de sus cuerpos. Dirigió los ojos para ver la zona donde ellos dos estaban encajados. A él todavía le faltaba por meterle la mitad.

Aquello no era posible. James la iba a ver cada noche. Eso decía Lauren, eso habían investigado. Ella no podía ser virgen. Pero, le había dicho la verdad, no tenía experiencia con los hombres. ¿Pero es que los hombres de Barcelona no tenían ojos? Si él la hubiera visto, habría hecho todo lo posible por seducirla. Si hubiese sido humano...

No la había seducido y, además, la había penetrado cuando todavía tenía que estar más lubricada. Pero él no le iba a hacer el amor. Él se la iba a follar, eso le había dicho tan cruda y duramente. Y además su comodidad, a él no debía importarle. Pero descubrió que sí le importaba. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mezquino? Los vanirios veneran a las mujeres, no les hacen daño, y menos les arrebatan la inocencia de ese modo. Ni siquiera la había inducido a que se excitara con él.

Pero ella era... una mala persona... ¿No? No importaba. No era justificable.

—Salte de mí, monstruo hijo de puta —pidió Isabel completamente partida en dos y con el ceño fruncido de dolor. Ya no le quedaba dignidad.

Edward tomó aire y se salió apenas unos milímetros, pero entonces se perdió en el hilo de sangre que cayó sobre la sábana. Tarta de frambuesas. Almizcle. Calor. Deseo. Isabel. Su primera vez. Ella era suya. Suya.

Una oleada de posesión le recorrió las entrañas. Intentó tranquilizarse, intentó salirse, pero a Isabel le dolía. ¿Por qué debía hacerla caso? El iba a conseguir abatir sus barreras mentales. No podía salirse, no ahora. Si conseguía provocarle un orgasmo con él en su interior, ella liberaría parte de la energía que utilizaba para erigir las barreras telepáticas. Él podría entrar.

Isabel no podía creer que Edward saliese sólo porque ella se lo pedía. Él era tan grande... y la había desvirgado con mucha rudeza. Pero parecía que sí iba a hacerle caso, que sí iba a salirse... Pero no. Tenía razón: Edward no iba a ceder. Los ojos se le habían enrojecido y estaban nublados por el deseo y la lujuria.

—Si haces lo que te digo, Isabel —le contestó él con voz gutural, —el dolor cesará. Eras virgen. No me habías mentido —reconoció con la voz enronquecida. —Pero, ahora ya no lo eres —sí, claro. Ya no lo era, gracias a él, pensó orgulloso Edward.

—Para —le pidió mientras se ahogaba con las lágrimas, irritada consigo misma por suplicarle a un animal.

Edward sintió asco de sí mismo. La venganza no era tan dulce como él suponía.

—Isabel... yo... —él quería, pero no podía disculparse. No sabía hacerlo. Tomó aire y decidió acabar lo que había empezado. Obtendría la información que necesitaba y la convertiría. —Sólo déjame entrar un poco más —impulsó las caderas con cuidado hacia delante y se introdujo unos centímetros más. Notó que ella lo quería rechazar. —Estás tan cerrada —se cernió sobre ella y aplastó su pecho contra el de ella andándola en la cama. —Déjame un poco más... — empujó con sus caderas.

—No, me haces mucho daño... —gritó ella con la cara llena de lágrimas, luchando por liberar las muñecas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Maldita sea —se lamentó sinceramente. Ya no quería causarle más dolor. Al menos si ella se relajara. —Queda poco... Y un poco más... —se había introducido por completo.

El interior de Isabel lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de eyacular. Ella era cálida y acogedora. Y estaba completamente quieta, pero su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

—Ya está, Isabel —la miró a los ojos. Por Odín, ella estaba abatida de verdad. Ya no lo miraba con esperanza de encontrar algo bueno en el fondo de sus ojos. Ahora su mirada hacia él era fría, letal y vacía. No le sentó bien descubrirlo.

Isabel quería preguntarle por qué hablaba con ella en la cama o por qué le explicaba lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué quería tranquilizarla con esas palabras? ¿Por qué? A él le daba igual lo que ella pensara y se sintió tonta al pensar que sí que podía importarle. Se sintió tonta por haber pensado alguna vez que había algo de luz en el negro interior de Edward.

La cara de Edward estaba tensa. No podía continuar si ella se quejaba, ya le había hecho daño suficiente. No lo iba a hacer con ninguna mujer y él estaba dejándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y ella se envaró.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Déjame, Isabel —le pidió él apoyando su frente en el hombro de ella, respirando costosamente. —Esto hará que no te duela. Sólo déjame acariciarte...

En realidad conocía un montón de juegos preliminares que hacían que la primera vez de una chica fuera muy placentera. Pero se había cegado con ella, y había querido evitar los preliminares. Ahora estaba arrepentido. De haber sabido que ella era virgen, habría sido muy diferente. ¿Arrepentido? Pues sí. Ninguna mujer debería sufrir ese trato en su primera vez, aunque esa mujer fuese Isabel Volturi.

Llegó al triángulo de rizos castaños y deslizó el dedo corazón entre la hendidura.

Tocó inevitablemente el punto donde ellos estaban tan íntimamente unidos, donde él estaba tan placenteramente tenso como una lanza enterrado en ella. De visualizar esa imagen, creció un poquito más en su interior.

Isabel siseó del dolor. Esa mujer lo percibía todo. Iba a ser una amante excelente. Amante no, concubina, tuvo que obligarse a recordar.

Ella ya no lloraba abiertamente, lo hacía en silencio.

Abrió la palma sobre el triángulo azabache, marcándolo como suyo y cambió de dedo. El pulgar se deslizó en círculos sobre su clítoris, mientras que el corazón le separaba un poco los labios vaginales y los frotaba. Edward tocaba y palpaba con el pulgar la protuberancia que sabía que dispararía su placer.

Isabel sintió que se relajaba, pero ella no quería relajarse. Edward estaba concentrado en ella. Todavía no se había movido desde que se había sumergido en su interior hasta el final. La miraba a la cara con una intensidad propia de un felino a punto de comerse a su presa. Isabel sentía toda la envergadura de Edward dentro de ella. Todo su peso y su altura sobre ella. Lo sentía caliente e intimidante. Cernió la mirada en los ojos de Edward, que la miraba de igual modo y, por un momento, por un segundo intensamente turbador, el mundo se paralizó y ambos fueron plenamente conscientes el uno del otro. Como si realmente encajaran a la perfección como pareja, como hombre y mujer. La sensación fue tan inquietante y contradictoria que Isabel tuvo que apartar la mirada de él.

Ese hombre cruel y vanidoso se había metido en su interior como si realmente fuera su amo y ahora la miraba como un tesoro digno de proteger. No la iba a engañar. Ella se violentó e intentó apartarse cuando él empezó a acariciarla con más intensidad.

Su cuerpo se tensaba. Podía sentir una humedad latente recorriendo su útero para dar encuentro al miembro de Edward. Ya estaba lubricando. Su clítoris, hinchado, duro y resbaladizo. Era inevitable si él seguía acariciándola de ese modo. ¿Por qué su cuerpo le traicionaba así con el vampiro?

Él respiraba entrecortadamente y apretaba la mandíbula. Ya podía empezar a deslizarse. Ya podía obtener lo que quería de ella.

Edward colocó la mano libre para apresar la cintura de Isabel. Se deslizó hacia fuera casi por completo para luego volver a introducirse en una larga e interminable embestida.

Isabel gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Los músculos de ella se distendían poco a poco dejando que él llegara donde deseara. Isabel apretó los dientes y tiró de la correa del cinturón. Aquel dedo hiperactivo le estaba haciendo estragos. No paraba de moverse y ella cada vez estaba más resbaladiza. Y más avergonzada por la respuesta de su cuerpo.

—Buena chica —le dijo él embistiéndola más intensamente. —Haré que te guste, ya lo verás.

¿Por qué no se callaba y la dejaba tranquila?

El placer de estar dentro de ella era algo nuevo para Edward. En sus largos años de vida había tenido miles de relaciones con mujeres, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que era estar con Isabel. Ella intentaba aceptarlo aunque él fuera su enemigo. Quería dejarle pasar y eso a él lo tenía loco. ¿Todavía confiaba en él? Si levantaba la mirada y la veía a ella todavía con esperanzas de encontrar algo bueno en él, no la compartiría con los demás. Si veía en esos desgarradores ojos azules que lo miraban un poco de fe en él, no la entregaría al clan. Se la quedaría él y punto.

¿Pero de verdad habría hecho algo así? ¿De verdad hubiera sido capaz de dejar a una mujer en manos de grupos de vanirios sexualmente descontrolados? El todavía tenía autocontrol, aunque entendería que Isabel no lo creyera en ese momento, pero no estaba seguro del control de los demás. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por su seguridad? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de mantenerla con vida? ¿Por qué se ponía enfermo sólo con pensar en que otros la tocaran y le hicieran daño?

Perdió el hilo de los pensamientos cuando ella soltó un gemido ronco. Bien. Empezaba a gustarle lo que él le hacía y eso lo complacía. Dejó de excitarla con el dedo y pasó esa mano por detrás de las caderas para apresar las nalgas con las dos manos y levantarlas hacia él.

Ella cerró los ojos. Dios, así lo sentía. Como se clavaba más profundamente... ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar? Isabel no podía creer que aquel acto fuera tan intenso. Si seguía así, arrasaría todo lo que encontrara por su paso. La arrasaría a ella.

Edward iba a verlo todo rojo en cuestión de segundos. El ritmo era incendiario, le quemaba por dentro y por fuera. Isabel quería reprimir sus gemidos apretando los labios, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él, pero era incapaz. Empezaba a gemir descontroladamente. Edward, a pesar de su crueldad, se había apoderado de su cuerpo y ella debía ser honesta y ceder a ello. No tenía ningún control.

Él abusaba de ella. Abusaba de su experiencia para darle más placer del que jamás se había imaginado, abusaba de su cuerpo más grande para poder cernirse al suyo más pequeño, abusaba de su poder para dominarla y hacer que ella lo deseara. Porque Isabel lo deseaba como el aire para respirar. Y su anhelo lo tenía que estar provocando ese vampiro crudo y duro que tenía sobre ella porque, si no era así, si su reacción no estaba siendo inducida, si esa reacción era natural... entonces ella tenía un grave problema. Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Desde que lo había visto, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su contacto, a su mirada, a sus palabras hirientes... Edward la estaba saboteando, la estaba obligando a sentir.

Le quemaba la vagina, el bajo vientre, la piel... Quería romper el cinturón y agarrarse ella misma al cabecero de la cama. No iba a aguantarlo mucho más. Pronto llegaría al clímax.

Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Cerró los ojos para centrarse en las sensaciones de sentirlo a él dentro de ella, moviéndose ahora de dentro hacia fuera, ahora en círculos, ahora más rápido, luego lento y profundo. El dolor aparecía como un pequeño eco al final de cada embestida, pero se mezclaba con el placer. El conjunto que formaban ambas sensaciones era turbador.

Miró a Edward un instante. Era tan hermoso. Y era tan cruel. Y ya no aguantaba más.

—Para, por favor... —pidió ella contra su hombro. Era lo único que acertó a susurrar, su cerebro apenas funcionaba. Estaba entregada al acto sexual que Edward le infligía. Sentía que iba a desmayarse.

—No puedo... Yo no... Lo siento, Isabel, pero no puedo... —alargó los colmillos y las pupilas se le dilataron. ¿Cómo iba a detenerse ahora sumido en el placer más tormentoso y sensual que había sentido jamás?

Estaba fuera de sí. La embistió con más rudeza. La cama bamboleaba de un lado al otro. Él estaba encajado hasta el límite: el glande tocaba el cérvix de ella y lo estimulaba.

—No, Edward. Creo... creo que voy a... —tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar a pleno pulmón.

—Sí... —le susurró él abriendo los labios sobre el pulso de su garganta. —Vamos Isabel—la animó moviendo las caderas más rápido. —Déjate llevar... Va a ser bueno, ya verás...

—No —gritó. —Por Dios...

Ella tensó la espalda arqueándola por completo, elevó las caderas para encontrarlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un largo gemido. Se estaba corriendo.

Edward perdió el control. Sintió cómo los músculos de ella lo engullían hacia dentro, como se contraían y lo apretaban masajeándolo hasta volverle loco. Llegó al orgasmo con ella.. Abrió la boca, miró el cuello expuesto de Isabel y le clavó los dientes aprovechando el largo orgasmo que sentían los dos. Ella era suya en cuerpo y mente.

Isabel gimió y sintió un placer doloroso que recorría su entrepierna, el interior de su estómago, sus pechos y la zona sensible del cuello de la que Edward bebía. Oh, Dios, no... Estaba encadenando otro orgasmo y él no dejaba de moverse. Sintió cómo el líquido caliente de Edward, le llegaba al estómago, llenaba todo el conducto mezclándose con su propio calor. De repente, unas estrellitas blancas aparecieron bajo sus párpados, después unos puntos negros. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Iba a perder el conocimiento? ¿Podía ser un bajón de azúcar? ¿Se moría? ¿Edward le provocaba todo eso? Cerró los ojos y dejó de gemir mientras caía al vacío.

Cuando Edward empezó a beber, su cuerpo exento de calor humano y su corazón que no había palpitado nunca así por nadie enloquecieron. Con una mano la agarró de la nuca para beber mejor de ella, con la otra amarraba su cintura mientras seguía embistiéndola con penetraciones lentas y profundas. Sentía que la piel se le erizaba, que se elevaba de la cama con Isabel... Asombrado descubrió que lo estaba haciendo, que eso estaba pasando. Su poder había estallado al probar su sangre, dulce y caliente, y ahora estaban levitando sobre la cama y no flotaban hasta el techo porque ella estaba cruelmente atada a los barrotes del cabecero como si fuera una prostituta a la que le gustaran esos juegos eróticos avanzados.

Isabel tenía el cuello echado para atrás y su larga y bonita mRenée, caía como una cascada chocolate en dirección a las almohadas.

Edward empezó a percibir imágenes de la vida de Isabel. Eran secuencias algo borrosas, pero no había duda de lo que revelaban.

Sus recuerdos empezaban a la edad de siete años... Una noche empezaron a pincharla, la diagnosticaron diabetes del segundo tipo. Venía un hombre mayor a su casa, un hombre que a tenor de las imágenes acabó tomándole cariño...

Isabel practicando natación. Era una niña deportista y en el colegio, tenía buenos amigos. Se llamaban Alice y Ben. Crecieron juntos, se querían como hermanos...

Vio otra imagen de Aro mirándola sin ningún interés. Él le decía que ella había sido la culpable de la muerte de su madre, Renée. Él no la quería. Y ella a él tampoco. Había aprendido a ser indiferente hacia él, a no luchar por su aprobación o por su cariño. El corazón de su padre estaba cerrado para ella y ella se resignó a no reclamarlo... Aro no quería a su hija. Y pensar que la habían tomado para hacer sufrir a ése cabrón...

Isabel estaba triste por la muerte de su doctor, Francesc. Un hombre mayor, pero bondadoso a los ojos de ella. Un hombre que parecía quererla realmente...

Con diecisiete años, Isabel era ya una belleza reclamada por todos los ojos masculinos que se posaran en ella. Había aprendido varios idiomas y Aro le ofreció un puesto de trabajo en su empresa. Al ser políglota podría desempeñar el papel de vínculo de relaciones externas de la empresa. Y así fue. Ella creía trabajar para una organización que se encargaba de suministrar material de quirófano a los hospitales, así como sustancias para recuperar a una mayor velocidad a los que salían de los postoperatorios. Era muy eficiente. Tenía un muy buen sueldo, y además... además creía firmemente en lo que hacía. No tenía ni idea de lo que era realmente Volturiscientists. Ni de las actividades reales de su padre y de sus trabajadores. Para ella, Aro era el ingeniero, el inventor de todas esas máquinas. Y ella vendía y exportaba todo el material...

Isabel ya era mayor de edad. Estaba en la verbena de San Juan con sus dos amigos y ella les decía que quería ser pedagoga. Que iba a estudiar la carrera, quería enseñar valores y moralidad en las escuelas, trabajar con los niños desde bien pequeños...

Apretó más los labios entorno a su yugular, pero empezó a beber delicadamente esta vez más.

Los cuatro años siguientes, ella crecía en madurez y belleza, pasando las mañanas en la empresa, las tardes en la universidad, y las noches en su casa esperando a que un nuevo doctor llamado James, la visitara y la pinchara...

James el doctor. ¿James el doctor? No podía ser. La pinchaba todas las noches. Le sacaba una gota de sangre de sus dedos y miraba el nivel de azúcar en su sangre. Maldita sea, aquella noche la había pinchado también, por eso él había detectado su olor a kilómetros de distancia. No había ninguna sirvienta que oliera así. Sólo ella.

Isabel recogiendo un cachorro de husky en las carreteras de la Conrería. Era Dot. Una última conversación. Con Alice, con James... Ella iba a marcharse, estaba harta de la constante vigilancia de su padre. Él estaba obsesionado con ella. James le aconsejó que hablara con Aro. Alice la llamó para decirle que habían decidido pasar el verano con ella en Londres...

Londres... Una oferta de trabajo. Un proyecto en una universidad. Ella se iría a vivir a Londres y dejaría de trabajar en Volturiscientists...

El cuerpo de Isabel yacía lánguido entre sus brazos. Peso muerto y frío. Edward le acariciaba el pelo, en un gesto reflejo e inconsciente.

Desclavó los dientes de ella y la miró horrorizado. Todavía seguía deslizándose en su interior, sus caderas seguían impulsándose en su interior. Isabel estaba blanca, ojerosa y tenía los labios morados. Derrotada. Su sangre había sido un manjar. Ella era sabrosa y adictiva hasta la saciedad. La miró consternado. ¿Qué había hecho con ella? Ahora eran sólo movimientos lánguidos. Salió de ella poco a poco, y cuando lo hizo sintió cómo si parte de su cuerpo, de su alma, se fuera con ella. Ya no era el mismo.

La conciencia de lo que habían hecho con ella (sobre todo él) le hizo sentirse el ser más indeseable y ruin de toda la tierra. ¿Se podía errar tanto con alguien como había hecho él con la joven y preciosa mujer que yacía inconsciente en su cama?

Ella le había vuelto a decir la verdad. No tenía nada que ver con la persecución de los vanirios. Creía trabajar para una empresa con fines benéficos para la salud pública. No quería a su padre. Él no la quería a ella tampoco. ¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre no sintiese afecto por un ángel como Isabel? Ella era buena, buena de corazón.

Si Isabel hubiese estado al tanto de lo que Aro y el resto de las sociedades secretas hacían con ellos, seguramente los habría denunciado. Pondría la mano en el fuego por ella. Ahora lo haría. Después de haber visto su interior, su corazón. Era una luchadora, una guerrera que peleaba por sus principios y que denunciaba las injusticias.

Pero del mismo modo en que Edward la creía en ese momento, ahora... Ahora ella conocía a los vanirios. Y los temía y los odiaba profundamente. Les tenía pánico y a él más que a nadie.

Estaba enferma. Era diabética y ahora sabía que no les había dicho nada y que esperaba caer tarde o temprano por la falta de insulina. No les había mencionado nada sobre su enfermedad. No le extrañaba que prefiriese morir a convertirse en algo tan brutal como él le había enseñado que podía llegar a ser un vanirio.

Edward rozó su mejilla con la yema de los dedos y limpió una lágrima que débilmente caía en dirección a la almohada. No la había acariciado antes. Lo que él deseó, lo tomó como un auténtico carroñero y no paró hasta dejarla sin reservas. No había utilizado preliminares. Hizo movimientos negativos con la cabeza. El eta una bestia y ella era suave como la seda, como la piel de un bebé. Menuda pareja. La bella y la bestia.

¿Por qué no había podido entrar en su mente antes? ¿Qué significaba esa niebla espesa que había en su memoria? No entendía lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, ni por qué no lo había dejado entrar. Si Isabel no tenía poderes mentales, si Aro no le había enseñado a desarrollar aquellas facultades en su defensa, eso sólo pasaba con los que estaban medicándose para solventar problemas neurológicos. Pero no había recuerdos ni pensamientos dentro de su cabeza que hicieran mención a algún problema mental.

Y su sangre estaba tan deliciosa... y era tan relajante que sólo le apetecía echarse a su lado y dormir con ella. Aquella idea sí que no era normal. Algo iba mal.

Edward sentía un sopor profundo que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos. ¿Tomaba Isabel alguna otra medicación para conciliar el sueño? Pero no había nada en su memoria que demostrara esa cábala. Debía espabilarse.

Puso los dedos índice y corazón a la altura del pulso de su cuello. Dios, había estado a punto de matarla en medio de esa cópula brutal y frenética a que la había sometido. Nunca antes había sido así. Con nadie. Pero todavía tenía pulso, débil y lento. Latía ahí, bajo sus dedos. Isabel luchaba por sobrevivir, peleaba como la guerrera amazona que había demostrado ser.

Edward tensó la mandíbula. Había sido un cerdo mezquino. Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Seguro que más tarde lo habría. Ahora el cuerpo de Isabel lo necesitaba. Le quitó la correa del cinturón y frotó con el pulgar las marcas que le había dejado en las muñecas.

Se hizo un corte en la muñeca con los colmillos y la acercó a sus labios... pero se detuvo a medio camino.

No. No lo iba a hacer. Si lo hacía, la vinculaba a él de por vida. Ella no merecía nada de lo que le había pasado, nada en absoluto. Isabel se merecía que la gente la quisiera y que cuidaran de ella como un tesoro. Hacía tiempo que él no veía a una mujer con su fortaleza y su moralidad. Si él se hubiese dado cuenta... Maldición... Cómo se reprochaba a sí mismo su ceguera... Ella no merecía quedar atada a él.

La repasó de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba fascinado con su cuerpo, con su cara, con su carácter y con su valentía. Se les había enfrentado con una gallardía digna de elogiar. Se había enfrentado a decenas de vanirios ella sola.

Por Odín... Estaba volviendo a ponerse duro con sólo contemplarla. Nunca le había pasado algo así con ninguna otra mujer. Jamás. Él se había acostado con muchas hembras, pero sólo para disfrutar de un polvo rápido y conejero. Siempre las dejaba rogándole que les diera más. Pero él nunca había sentido conexión alguna con ellas.

Pero con Isabel... había sido explosivo. Y quería más. A todas horas con ella. De lado, de espaldas, contra la pared, de rodillas... Sólo con ella y con nadie más.

Un sudor frío recorrió su cuello deslizándose por su espalda desnuda.

¿Sería tan cruel el destino como para que la única mujer que él había tratado tan despectivamente fuese su verdadera pareja? ¿Era Isabel su cáraid? ¿La única que despertaría en él la capacidad de amar de nuevo y de saciar su hambre? Se sentía saciado como nunca. El hambre eterna al que los dioses habían confinado a los de su clan. El deseo de llenar constantemente su estómago había desaparecido desde que se bebió a Isabel. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

No, por favor. Acercó desesperado y egoísta su muñeca abierta y sangrante a la boca medio abierta de Isabel. Y la volvió a quitar. Quería ligarla a él. Se sentía posesivo con ella. Él había sido el primero. Nadie más podría reclamarla, él no lo permitiría. Pero no era justo. No para Isabel.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró arrodillado ante ella y agachando la cabeza.

Si ella era la mujer que su cuerpo exigía para compartir la eternidad con él, entonces esperaría a ganarse su confianza. Y si ella lo rechazaba, bien merecido se lo tenía. Pero entonces ella tendría que matarlo, porque él no podría sobrevivir sin su cuerpo y sin su sangre, y menos cuando ya la había probado. Menos cuando ya la conocía y por fin se habían encontrado.

Ya era suficiente. Edward, despierta...

Tenía que dejar de pensar en cáraids y en ideas románticas.

Isabel era una chica inocente, hermosa y capaz de empalmar a una momia si se lo propusiera. Tenía muchas virtudes, y valor y carácter entre otras cosas... pero no había más. Nada profundo ni vinculante.

Se la había tirado. Se había portado muy mal con ella. A lo mejor podría arreglar la situación entre ellos una vez se despertara... Claro, y él a lo mejor podría ir a la playa en un día soleado.

Irguió la barbilla y la tomó en brazos. Entró con ella en el baño y las luces azuladas se encendieron automáticamente. Las paredes tenían azulejos de mosaico en tonos grises oscuros y azules claros. El suelo de parqué, oscuro como la habitación. El baño era de diseño, con un jacuzzi a ras de suelo, un complejo de ducha hidromasaje con butaca para sentarse, inodoro y lavabo. Y un excelente mueble de madera con dos picas para asearse.

Se sentó en la butaca del hidromasaje con ella encima y tomó una toalla azul oscuro que había colgada sobre el calentador de la pared. La mojó con la alcachofa de la ducha y abrió las piernas de Isabel. Limpió las señales del acto sexual y los restos de su pérdida de virginidad. Luego se limpió él y salió de nuevo a la habitación. En cuanto percibieron que ya no había nadie en el baño, las luces con sensores de calor humano se apagaron.

Edward la cubrió con las sábanas negras manchadas de la sangre de ambos.

—Está bien —le susurró mientras la enrollaba con la sábana. La tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Ésta se abrió automáticamente y salió de la habitación acunándola como a una niña pequeña. —Todo esto pasará rápido —apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza y la frotó con ella en un gesto tierno y cariñoso.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón. La estiró sobre el sofá. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones. La muñeca negra e hinchada, la cara magullada y amoratada, los pies heridos, las rodillas peladas y, cuando se despertara, iba a sentir dolor en sus partes más íntimas. Y ahora, el cuello se sumaba a la multitud de golpes, heridas y contusiones que la inocente joven había sufrido.

Corrió de nuevo a la parte de arriba y entró en otra habitación sellada con una de esas puertas automáticas, salidas más de una película de Star Wars, que de una casa de diseño como aquella. En su interior había otra sala circular repleta de armarios empotrados. Era un vestidor.

Agarró una camiseta negra de manga corta ajustada (tenía un gran surtido de éstas) y unos téjanos anchos Levi's. Se puso un calzado deportivo informal negro y abrió uno de los cajones. Tomó un móvil iPhone de última generación y salió de la habitación. Presionó con el índice la pantalla táctil y buscó uno de los teléfonos que había en la agenda de contactos.

Llegó al salón, se dirigió al sofá, puso una mano bajo la cabeza de Isabel, la alzó y se sentó él debajo para hacerle de cojín. Ella seguía inconsciente y con una anemia excesiva.

—¿Edward? —preguntó una voz al otro lado del móvil. —¿Qué haces llamando? Tendrías que estar tirándote a ese bellezón malvado que...

—Basta, Max —le cortó él. —Escúchame bien. Nos hemos equivocado con ella.

Max se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Isabel no tenía nada que ver con los procedimientos de Volturiscientists. No sabía lo que hacía su padre, no se conocían apenas. Aro la ignoraba, no la quería como un padre debería querer a su hija.

—¿De qué hablas, tío?

—Hablo de que la hemos cagado... La he cagado... Ella es inocente.

—No me jodas, Edward.

—Te necesito, Max. He estado a punto de matarla.

—¿No le has dado de beber todavía?

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Hazlo.

—No puedo.

—¿Tienes remordimientos ahora? Hazlo y luego todos le pediremos perdón y a ella se le pasará todo —gruñó nervioso. —No hay marcha atrás, no lo va a olvidar. O la haces de los nuestros o...

—Créeme —la miró angustiado. —Lo sé, pero no puedo hacérselo.

Max resopló malhumorado.

—No es momento para principios, Ed.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Vaya mierda... ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ven a mi casa. Necesito que me ayudes a averiguar algo.

—Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

—Y avisa a Emmet. Necesito que me traiga sangre para hacerle transfusiones.

Hubo un silencio.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Gracias, hermano.

—De nada. Oye... ¿te encuentras bien?

Edward pensó en todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho al ángel que yacía sobre sus piernas y contestó:

—Creo que acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte —¿y si ella era su cáraid de verdad? ¿La Freyja destinada a pertenecerle en cuerpo, mente y alma? Ahora que sabía la verdad, que se había acostado con ella, que la había bebido... tenía una erección constante y una sensación de vacío, pesar y temor por... ¿dejar de verla? ¿Perderla? Era frustrante no saber lo que le sucedía.

—No digas eso. Voy para allá corriendo.

Edward colgó y bajó la mirada al rostro agraciado y hermoso que los vanirios, su raza, habían maltratado. Repasó sus ojeras con los dedos y apartó algunos mechones de pelo castaño que le caían por el cuello.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró afectado.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Después de una semana aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, intentaré actualizar un par de veces a la semana. Espero que os guste, si tenéis alguna sugerencia os dejo mi nick de twitter: Draxo3**

**Muchas gracias a Laucami por ayudar a publicitar la historia ;) **

**Esta historia es una ADAPTACION, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en unos libros (diré el título al finalizar la adaptación así como su autora). Contiene algunas escenas hot así que quien lo lea lo hace bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Capítulo 5**

Isabel estaba en un lugar que creía no haber visto nunca aunque la sensación de familiaridad la contrariaba. A su alrededor, todo eran luces y sombras que se entremezclaban como pintura amarilla y gris. La luz del sol poniéndose entre las montañas, invitando a la noche a que cayera sobre la tierra. Ella dando vueltas sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos en un bosque misterioso, esperando a que alguien saliera entre las sombras que creaba la luna con su luminosidad. Alguien querido, alguien amado, alguien anhelado y olvidado durante mucho, mucho tiempo... Una silueta apareció entre la vegetación. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, tanto que mientras se le acercaba, ella tenía que echar la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás. No podía verle la cara... La imagen era muy borrosa.

—Buenas noches, mi bella Isabella —le decía mientras se agachaba y la cogía en brazos.

El calor humano y el afecto, eran tan reconfortantes cuando se sentían tan sinceros... ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Ha estado todo el día preguntando por ti —decía una voz melodiosa y femenina tras ella. —¿Y mi _athair_**8**? preguntaba. Sabe pocas palabras, pero ésa fue la primera que aprendió. Te adora.

—Y yo a ella —respondía el hombre. —¿Y tú?

—¿Y yo qué? —le preguntaba la mujer de un modo divertido y coqueto. —¿Me adoras, mi amor? —parecía que la había tomado de la cintura y ahora las abrazaba a ambas.

—De un modo que hasta me duele.

—Dímelo. Dímelo en mi lengua —le rogó.

La mujer soltó una dulce carcajada.

—_Is caohm lium thu a, mo ghraid__9__. _

La mujer se acercó a besarlo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía verles la cara?

Aquella imagen se convirtió en una espiral vertiginosa que no dejaba de dar vueltas a toda velocidad. La espiral se paró y apareció otra imagen.

La misma mujer estaba con ella. No la veía claramente, pero la percibía, la sentía. Era un día soleado, se acercaba el crepúsculo.

La mujer la abrazaba con fuerza y le susurraba una canción al oído. ¿De qué le sonaba aquella nana? Su voz la relajaba e incluso podía llegar a percibir su olor. Olía a fresas y a melocotón.

—Isabella —le acarició el pelo con dulzura. —Athair ya está aquí.

El hombre se acercó a ella, la besó en la mejilla y las cubrió a ambas con una manta negra abrazándolas con necesidad y posesión.

—¿Cómo están mis dos niñas?

—Mejor ahora que tú estás aquí.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos.

—Hoy ha hecho mucho sol —observó él. —¿Bella ha estado bien?

—Sí —contestó la mujer sonriéndole. —Me temo que esta jovencita —cogió su manita y le besó los dedos— ha decidido que todavía no quiere parecerse a su padre.

El hombre acarició su nariz con la de ella.

—Me alegro —le dijo. —Sólo tienes tres añitos, pequeña. No sería justo.

—Tampoco lo es para ti —replicó la mujer.

—A mí no me hace falta —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya os tengo a vosotras para iluminar mi vida.

La imagen volvió a desaparecer y a disiparse. Se estaba desvaneciendo, se iba, cuando se encontró bruscamente en otro escenario.

Corrían a mucha velocidad. El hombre las había agarrado a ambas y esquivaba árboles, piedras, ramas y ríos... Las llevaba en brazos.

Huían de algo o de alguien.

El hombre cayó violentamente con ellas bien amarradas a él. Puso su cuerpo para que no sufrieran el golpe.

Dirigió la mirada a la rodilla del hombre. Sangraba y estaba reventada.

—Bella... —dijo la mujer agarrándola por los hombros. —¿Estás herida? —la inspeccionó angustiada. —¿No? Cariño, mírame.

Toda su atención en el rostro de la mujer. Parecía hermosa, pero su voz se quebraba de miedo. ¿Era pelo castaño y largo lo que veía? ¿Ojos... verdes?

—Papa está herido —continuaba la mujer.

Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el hombre, que se hacía un torniquete en la rodilla con un trozo de tela de su propia camisa. Miró el hombro de la mujer que también sangraba. Se sentía tan asustada.

—Cariño, mírame a los ojos. Bien, cielo. Muy bien, eres muy valiente. Papá y mamá guardamos unas cosas muy importantes. Están enterradas en la piedra mágica del puente de West Park ¿Te acuerdas de la piedra, cielo mío? ¿Sí? Qué orgullosa estoy de ti... Quiero que corras hasta ella, desentierres los objetos y lo lleves a los _Madadh-allaidh_**10**. ¿Te acuerdas, princesa? ¿Recuerdas dónde están ellos?

—Isabella —el hombre alargaba la mano hacia ella hasta que se la cogió. —Mi Bella. Hace tiempo que no venimos por aquí, casi seis años... ¿Recuerdas Wolverhampton? ¿Recuerdas el parque? No queda muy lejos de aquí, mi vida. ¿Sí, pequeña? Por los dioses... —susurró acongojándose. —Qué cosita más bonita hicimos, Renée —miró a la mujer con veneración. —Será tan hermosa como tú.

La mujer se sacudía mientras lloraba.

—Venid aquí —rogó él. La mujer llamada Renée corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sollozando.

Ella sentía que estaba aplastada entre los dos, y que también lloraba.

—Más de dos mil años en soledad han valido la pena para esto —dijo él limpiándose las lágrimas. —Pídeles a los Madadh-allaidh que te lleven ante _AnDuineDoch_**12**. Repite lo que te dice athair, Bella.

—AnDuineDoch... —repetía mientras se sorbía la nariz. —Pero... _cha b 'éid mi, athair_**13**.

—No, Bella. Aún no eres como ellos, pero lo serás —dijo él juntando su frente con la suya. —Lo serás y cambiarás las cosas.

Aquel hombre tenía el pelo largo y lacio, de color castaño. Y sus ojos eran... ¿de color chocolate?

—Tú encuentra los regalos, princesa. Y nunca te sentirás perdida, mi dulce Bella —la besó en la mejilla. —Y recuerda que mammaid y athair te querrán siempre, ¿sí?

—_Is caomh lium Isabella glé mhor a mammaid a athair_**14 **—los abrazó con fuerza y lloró desconsolada.

—_Is caomh lium thu glé mhor Bella_**15 **—contestaron los dos a la vez, intentando llevarse el recuerdo de aquel momento con ellos.

—Ahora, corre... Corre y no mires atrás... —gritó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie en posición de defensa.

Las imágenes se volvieron confusas... Oyó gritos y cuerpos desplomarse en el suelo. Corría hacia aquel lugar, estaba a punto de llegar. Sentía la humedad del bosque, el olor de la noche y oía el agua del río. Corrió tanto como pudo... y entonces... zas... Algo le golpeó en la cabeza... y un remolino negro la absorbió.

Edward observaba a Isabel de pie y con los brazos cruzados. La chica fruncía el ceño y los labios como si estuviese soñando. Se había prometido que no iba a entrar en su mente hasta que no le diera permiso. Aparecer en sus sueños después de lo que le había hecho podría acarrearle una gran y dolorosa pesadilla. Y ella debía descansar.

Emmet y Max estaban sentados alrededor del sofá donde yacía el cuerpo de la joven.

Emmet había traído seis bolsas de sangre de litro para hacerle las transfusiones. Iban por la última y, poco a poco, aunque todavía estaba muy pálida a parte de magullada y amoratada, iba recuperando el color. Los dedos de las manos, no estaban fríos ni las uñas moradas. Los labios volvían a su tono rosado oscuro tan atrayente para Edward y ahora ya no se le marcaban tanto las venas. Qué mal lo había hecho todo...

Cuando los dos hermanos rubios e imponentes entraron en la casa y la vieron en el sofá, Max frunció el ceño y Emmet hizo negaciones con la cabeza.

—No pudiste controlarte mucho por lo que veo —dijo Emmet apresurándose a sacar la sangre, los tubos intravenosos y las agujas. Traía con él el soporte de hierro para colgar las bolsas y lo colocó al lado de Isabel.

—No —contestó él a secas.

—¿Por alguna razón en especial? —Max lo miró de reojo. La pregunta tenía varias intenciones. —Me cegué.

Max permaneció mirándolo un buen rato. Intentaba averiguar si él había sentido algo especial con ella. Edward permaneció sereno e impertérrito.

—No sigas, Max. No ha sido más que un desliz —le recriminó con los ojos clavados en Isabel.

—Lo que tú digas, amigo —alzó las manos en señal de disculpa. —Bueno... —bajó los brazos y exhaló aire bruscamente. —¿Para qué me necesitas?

—¿Y Lauren?

—Encerrado durante siete largos y relajantes días —contestó Emmet mientras abría la maleta al lado del sofá.

—Tiene que meditar sobre lo que ha hecho —dijo Edward.

—Estoy de acuerdo —apoyó Max cruzándose de brazos. —¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?

—Tú detectas las sustancias en la sangre, Max —afirmó Edward. —Así es.

—Isabel es diabética. Tiene diabetes mellitus del primer tipo.

—No lo creo —dijo él meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Lo es —contestó Edward confuso.

—No, no lo es —aseguró Max acariciando su cola de caballo. —Lo vi en su mente. Cada noche, ese tipo, James...

—James ¿su novio?

—No, James era el doctor —contestó con un extraño resentimiento. —La visitaba para administrarle insulina.

—¿Era su doctor? —preguntó sorprendido Max.

—Sí, era su doctor —admitió Edward avergonzado. —A Isabel no le gustan las agujas y su padre no la tocaba nunca, así que él no se lo iba a administrar. James era el doctor familiar.

—¿Y nada más? —la miró de arriba abajo con sorpresa.

—No —claro que no. Edward sabía mejor que nadie que ella era virgen. —Cuéntame por qué Isabel no es diabética.

—Sabes que tengo el gusto y el olfato muy desarrollados. La diabetes cambia el olor corporal y hace que la piel segregue una sustancia aromática parecida a la manzana. Los humanos huelen sólo a aquellos que tienen el olor fuerte, pero yo los huelo a todos. Los huelo a metros de distancia. Es una característica que desarrollé con la medicina ayúrveda en la India —Max había viajado mucho para aprender a controlar y para estudiar los impulsos de su cuerpo inmortal. —Los indios creen que los olores, cuando se trabajan, ayudan a diagnosticar o corroborar enfermedades. Los cuerpos mutan cuando están enfermos, segregan sudor y cambian la constitución molecular de su agua corporal. Entonces modifican su perfume personal.

—¿ Isabel no huele así?

—Ay, amigo —le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Tú sabes tan bien como yo a qué huele esta muñequita. Es un adorable pastelito de frambuesa. Eso es innegable, su perfume... mmm... embriaga.

—Ya lo creo —dijo Emmet observando el trayecto de la sangre de la primera bolsa a la vena del brazo de Isabel. —Edward, casi la matas —le recriminó. —¿No notaste que era especial mientras bebías de ella? —gruñó. —¿No pudiste parar?

—¿Crees que es fácil? —contestó Edward con el mismo tono— Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que se siente al beber de...

—Espera... —les interrumpió Max. —Lamento interrumpir, pero no empieces la transfusión, Emmet.

—O la empiezo o se muere —contestó Emmet encogiéndose de hombros.

—Déjame probarla —sugirió Max. —Y así veré de qué tratan a esta chica.

—Ni hablar —Edward apretó los puños y se puso tenso.

—No quiero morderla. Joder, Edward. ¿Acaso es tuya? —preguntó esperando que su amigo admitiera lo que él había notado. No hubo respuesta. —Me bastará con una gota.

—La pincharé en un dedo —Emmet cogió una aguja y se la clavó. Casi tuvo que aplastarle la almohadilla de las huellas dactilares para que saliera una gota de sangre. Edward, la había chupado como si se tratara de una esponja. —Puede que no sea diabética, pero tiene algunos de los dedos de las manos pinchados. La han tratado como si lo fuera.

—Déjame ver —dijo Max. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó la mano muerta de las manos de Emmet. Inspeccionó los dedos y asintió con la cabeza. Luego dirigió la mirada al dedo corazón y quedó cegado por la perla de sangre de la chica. —Hay que ser un titán para ignorar tan suculento manjar. ¿No crees, Edward?

Edward frunció el ceño y Max vio cómo un músculo de la barbilla le empezaba a palpitar. El rubio, con toda su hermosura, inclinó los labios hacia el dedo de Isabel, sacó la lengua, introdujo el dedo en su boca y lo chupó como si fuera un caramelo.

Edward gruñó, caminó hacia él, y tomó la muñeca de Isabel para apartársela de la boca con brusquedad. Faltó decirle: es mía... Max cayó al suelo de culo con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en el sabor de Isabel.

El vanirio estuvo a punto de cogerlo por las solapas de la camiseta roja ajustada que llevaba, pero Emmet lo detuvo con la mano.

—Déjalo. Está haciendo su trabajo, Edward.

Max permanecía sentado, todavía no abría los ojos. Al poco tiempo se levantó y quedó de pie frente a Edward.

—No es diabética, Edward —le dijo sonriéndole. —Y por cierto, creo que tampoco es tuya a no ser que digas lo contrario.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos. Conocía a Max y sabía que su amigo rubio lo estaba provocando, incitándolo a que reclamara a Isabel. Su amigo Max lo haría a ciegas sólo para proteger a los vanirios, no porque la quisiera o la deseara. Max temía a las represalias de Isabel. Ella seguía siendo la hija de Aro. Después de cómo la habían tratado los vanirios, nada hacía pensar que Isabel no sucediera a su padre en la persecución de los de su clan. Si ella era vengativa, lo haría.

Sin embargo, Isabel había demostrado a Edward, gracias a su intromisión mental, que ella no era así. Edward estaba convencido de que querría olvidarse de todo lo vivido, alejarse de allí, de ellos y de él y empezar una nueva vida en cualquier otro sitio con sus proyectos y sus sueños... Intentaría ser feliz y no quedar traumatizada. Intentaría ser feliz... ¿con otro hombre? Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Edward. Aquella idea empezaba a resultarle irritante y le escocía más de lo necesario.

Si casi había golpeado a Max por chuparle un dedo...

—Isabel sigue estando a mi cargo, Max. Confía en mí. No haré nada que perjudique a los nuestros —aseguró Edward.

—Si le devuelves la humanidad, lo harás —replicó él relajándose y bajando los hombros. —Transfórmala. Asegúrate de que se una a nosotros, de que no esté en nuestra contra. Es humana y tal y como la hemos tratado puede vengarse soltándolo todo. Ése es mi consejo. Tú eres su amo, tú decides.

—No, no lo soy —negó él rotundamente. ¿Con qué derecho iba a serlo ahora? No lo había sido antes tampoco. —Pero ella está a mi cargo, sólo por el momento.

—Como quieras, Edward. Confiamos en ti —afirmó Emmet con una mirada conciliadora.

—Bien —asintió más tranquilo. —Cuéntame —lo animó con la mano.

—La insulina de su sangre es natural, no química. Su páncreas segrega bien. Hidratos de carbono, grasas y proteínas... perfecto. No hay ningún trastorno metabólico que lo altere. Y no hay hiperglucemia. Los niveles de glucosa en su sangre son estables. Está perfecta. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes... —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. —Sin embargo, hay una sustancia adherida en la sangre.

Edward frunció el ceño con atención.

—Se trata de... —Max paladeó una vez más. —Una solución controlada de propranocol y placebo.

—¿Drogas? —preguntó Emmet. —¿Es una yonqui?

—No puede ser —cortó secamente Edward. —Sea lo que sea lo que le inyectaban, Isabel estaba convencida de que era insulina para su enfermedad. Ella nunca ha tomado drogas. Lo habría visto en sus recuerdos...

—Pero se las han suministrado. A lo mejor esas inyecciones no contenían insulina —dedujo Emmet. —¿Y si fingían tratarla de diabetes?

—¿Cuál es la función de esas sustancias, Max? —preguntó Edward acercándose a Isabel inconscientemente y sentándose en el brazo del sofá, al lado de la cabeza morena de la joven. No dejaba de mirarla.

—Son betabloqueantes. Bloquean los recuerdos y hacen desaparecer los sueños y las pesadillas.

—Creo que estas sustancias —Emmet cambiaba otra bolsa de sangre— son las que los médicos del gobierno facilitan a los militares que han participado en guerras, como la del Golfo o la de Iraq. Anulan los recuerdos y les permiten soñar plácidamente. Caen casi en coma.

—¿Estáis diciendo que drogaban a esta chica cada noche desde los siete años?

—¿Desde los siete? —Emmet silbó. —Caramba...

—Eso creo, Edward —afirmó Max. —¿No encontraste ningún recuerdo traumático por ahí? Algo que les incitara a darle propranocol...

—No —Edward sacudió la cabeza y acarició un mechón azabache de Isabel. Los dos rubios lo miraron perplejos. Él nunca hacía esas cosas. —Sus recuerdos empiezan a partir de esa edad... pero... no sé... es todo tan confuso.

—A partir de esa edad, tú lo has dicho. ¿Qué pasó antes?

—Las personas empezamos a almacenar recuerdos conscientes a partir del primer año —susurró Edward sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, apartó la mano rápidamente. Max sonrió maliciosamente. —¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Qué ha pasado con su memoria?

—Sea lo que sea, no querían que lo recordara —comentó Emmet. —Tiene una fractura en la muñeca. Voy a vendársela.

Edward dirigió la mirada a los brazos de Isabel. No sólo tenía una fractura en una muñeca, sino que el cinturón le había dejado marcas en ambas. Sintió que el estómago se le giraba al recordar lo que había hecho.

—Ese cabrón de Aro... Él era su padre —dijo Edward asqueado. —¿Cómo pudo drogar a su hija a tan temprana edad?

—¿Y su madre? —preguntó Emmet. —Alguien tuvo que parirla, ¿no?

—No hay recuerdos de su madre. Ella murió en el parto o al menos eso es lo que hay en la mente de Isabel.

—Se lo diría Aro, supongo.

—Entre otras cosas, sí. Culpaba a Isabel de la muerte de su mujer.

—Vaya desgraciado —dijo Max. —¿Sabes? Creo que ésa era la razón por la que no podíamos entrar en su mente cuando la vimos. La droga estaba en pleno efecto. Sacudía su cerebro y su sistema neuronal.

Edward no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Hay que desenterrar el cuerpo de Aro —Emmet quitó la bolsa de sangre vacía y la sustituyó por otra llena. —O eso, o hablar con Lauren para que revele lo que vio en los recuerdos de Aro.

—No podemos hablar con Lauren. Está apartado en la habitación del hambre —contestó Edward. —Y de nada nos sirve la sangre de Aro una vez muerto. No podemos leer en sangre muerta, sin energía vital.

—Entonces sólo nos queda esperar a recuperar a la chica —señaló Emmet con un gesto de su cabeza. —Puede que la podamos inducir para que nos deje entrar en su subconsciente. Sus recuerdos están ahí, sólo hay que abrirles la puerta.

—¿Qué has averiguado sobre su trabajo?—preguntó Max.

—No sabía nada de lo que hacían en Volturiscientists. Ella contactaba con cinco personas que eran los vínculos de los centros de investigación de la organización en el exterior. Nueva Orleans, Rumania, Escocia, Canadá e Inglaterra.

—Aparte de España, claro —dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

—Rosalie... —Edward se sorprendió al verla.

Su hermana caminó hacia el sofá con gesto decisivo. Se reclinó sobre Isabel y miró a Edward furiosa.

—Casi la matas —dijo ella apretando los dientes. Sí, eso ya se lo habían dicho.

—Rosalie... ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó él. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

—Lo suficiente para saber que es una chica inocente. Traje ropa para ella —señaló una maleta de carcasa dura y de color negra que había dejado en la puerta. Arrugó la frente y las cejas. —No iba a permitir que la llevaras desnuda de un lado al otro. No soy tan indiferente.

—Vaya, Rosalie... Todo eso sin saber que no tenía nada que ver con los asesinos —susurró Emmet con una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa. —Si hasta tienes corazón...

Rosalie lo miró fríamente y luego lo ignoró.

—No matamos a los humanos por placer. Ni deberíamos sentir placer cuando lo hacemos —susurró irritada. —Sólo en defensa propia y si estamos en condiciones desfavorables, y siempre y cuando, sean humanos contaminados.

—Y... ¿éste no era el caso? —preguntó Emmet con sorna.

—Puede que sí. Pero seguía siendo una mujer indefensa y no tenía por qué acostarse con ella y convertirla. Se convierte a las auténticas cáraids, no a las que no lo son —esto último lo remarcó muy bien mirando a Emmet. —Si había un castigo, era el sacrificio y no el regodearnos en su dolor. ¿Y vuestros códigos morales? ¿Dónde está la lealtad a vuestro juramento?

Emmet resopló con sorna.

—¿Algo que decir, Emmet? —le preguntó alzando la ceja de un modo suficiente.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a sí mismo con gesto provocador. —Nada, sólo me sorprende oír las palabras _lealtad y moralidad _en tu boca, princesa.

—No me llames así —tenía las manos echas puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Vosotros dos... ¿Para cuándo el polvo de la reconciliación? —preguntó Max disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Cállate, Max... —gritaron los dos a la vez.

Edward miró a Max y tuvo que controlar sus ganas de echarse a reír.

Rosalie miró fijamente a Emmet y él le fue recíproco. Luego apartaron la cara a la vez, como dos niños pequeños.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ella finalmente desviando su atención del rubio del pelo recogido en una diadema.

—Emmet le está haciendo transfusiones —le explicó Edward. —Se recuperará.

—¿Ya la has convertí...? —dijo alarmada.

—No —contestó Edward sonrojándose.

—Así que mi _bráthair_**16 **se arrepintió —le dijo orgullosa de él.

—No te confíes, hermanita —dijo él irguiéndose. —No lo hice porque descubrí que ella no tenía nada que ver.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que cuando viste que ella no tenía nada que ver, como tú dices, se te cayó el mundo encima por lo que habías hecho y decidiste no robarle su vida, su humanidad. Te habrías equivocado si lo hubieses hecho, Edward. La hubieras matado igualmente cuando encontraras a tu verdadera pareja. Habría muerto de necesidad por ti. Me alegro de que no haya sido así —se aclaró la garganta y miró de reojo a Emmet. —Un hombre tiene que saber cuándo parar. No como otros que en cuanto se les presentó la oportunidad de tirarse a todo lo que se meneaba, no dudaron en convertir a la primera que lo empalmó.

—Eso fue un error —dijo Emmet entre dientes seriamente afligido por la acusación.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuándo fue un error, Emmet? ¿Mientras te la tirabas o cuando le clavaste los colmillos? No, a lo mejor... —estaba tan tensa que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Lo miraba de reojo, roja de la rabia —fue cuando le diste de tu cuello para que te probara.

—¿Cuándo lo vas a superar, Rosalie? —Emmet se había puesto una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, pero el dolor seguía latente en las profundidades de sus oscuros ojos azules.

—Te sobrevaloras, Emmet. No hay nada que superar —sonrió ella intentando mantener la compostura.

—_Mada-ruadh_**17 **—dijo él cerrando la conversación.

—Emmet, no vuelvas a insultarla —Edward decidió formar parte de la discusión— o tendré que darte una paliza...

—_Cianoil choin_**18**—replicó ella recogiendo la maleta airadamente.

—Rosalie, cariño... —le dijo Max suavemente. —Esa lengua...

—Salid de aquí —les ordenó ella a todos. Estaba irritada con Emmet y con su hermano, pero sobre todo con ella misma. Podían pasar años, siglos y milenios. Todavía no había aprendido a ser indiferente a las palabras de algunas personas. —La voy a cambiar.

Edward la miró impertérrito.

—¿Tiene que seguir desnuda cuando se despierte? —le preguntó ella arqueando las cejas. —No, hermanito. Ya se ha abusado suficientemente de ella.

—Sí, será mejor que la tapes —sugirió Max. —La chica está demasiado buena para tres hombres sexualmente activos como nosotros.

Edward intentó hacer oídos sordos al comentario de Max. No quería salir, no quería alejarse de ella. Pero ¿por qué, joder?

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y voluntad salió de allí casi arrastrando los pies. Tuvo que coger a Max del cuello para que se viniera con él y con Emmet. Este último seguía mirando de un modo desafiante a Rosalie.

Rosalie procedió con gran eficacia y mimo a la hora de vestir a Isabel.

—Qué animales... —susurró repasando con sus dedos las heridas del cuerpo de la chica. —Con un poco de suerte, lo superarás. Pareces fuerte. Mi hermano es muy rudo cuando quiere —le decía mientras le ponía el pantalón, —pero sólo está esperando que alguien entre en esa cámara acorazada dónde tiene el corazón. ¿Sabes?

Cuando la acabó de vestir. La peinó y le desenredó el pelo. Rosalie creyó que era precioso.

Se levantó y avisó a los demás de que ya podían entrar.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de Isabel. La había vestido con unos tejanos azules algo gastados y una camiseta amarilla de tirantes que se ceñía a su espléndido cuerpo.

—Le dejo aquí las zapatillas —eran unas zapatillas Tommy Hilfilger playeras, doradas y con la suela negra. Las dejó a los pies del sofá. —Tenemos las mismas tallas, casi —sonrió.

Emmet la miró de reojo dando fe de ello. Pero, sin embargo, Rosalie era algo más alta.

—¿Qué día hace hoy? —preguntó Edward mirando en dirección a la ventana negra del salón.

—No es recomendable salir. Extrañamente hoy hace un sol de justicia. Yo he venido por los túneles —contestó Max.

—Yo también —dijo Rosalie.

—Y yo —añadió Emmet.

—Entonces, no podemos salir hasta el atardecer—convino Edward. —Si se despierta antes, querrá irse, pero no podrá. No hasta el anochecer —y eso si él la dejaba irse.

—Estará cansada seguramente —dijo Emmet.

—Esperaremos.

Intentó abrir los ojos. Todavía tenía las imágenes de ese sueño grabadas a fuego en la mente. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué ella se sentía como aquella niña? La habían llamado Isabella, Bella. Era casi igual que su verdadero nombre.

Dios, si pudiese recordar quiénes eran...

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y ya se estaba despertando. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no soñaba.

Abrió los párpados, no sin dificultad.

Intentó acomodarse a la luz de aquel lugar. Era una luz no muy potente.

—Se está despertando —oyó que una voz de hombre decía.

Una cara se posó enfrente de ella. Focalizó. Un chico de pelo cobrizo, un ángel caído la miraba con gesto sereno. No... Era el demonio en persona. El mismo que le había atado a la cama.

Se levantó sobresaltada y quedó sentada en el sofá. ¿Lo que había en el suelo era una bandeja de comida? ¿Comida para ella? Envenenada, seguro.

—Espera, espera —decía Edward con las manos en alto. —Ya no te vamos a hacer nada.

Sí claro, y qué más...

Isabel se echó a temblar, se cogió las rodillas y empezó a balancearse de delante hacia atrás. ¿Cuándo acabaría toda esa tortura?

Confundida, observó que alguien le había vendado la muñeca. ¿Por qué? Un dolor súbito en la entrepierna, la detuvo y la hizo gemir. Colocó su mano sobre el ombligo para que llegara el calor a la zona. Lo recordó todo y miró fijamente a Edward. Tras él, Emmet, Max y Rosalie la observaban con expectación.

—¿No me vas a hacer nada? —le preguntó Isabel con un gruñido sosteniendo la rabia como podía.

Edward la miró consternado.

—No, Isabel. Todo ha sido un error.

—Por supuesto que ha sido un error... Ya te lo dije, gilipollas... Hijo de la gran... —saltó del sofá y caminó hacia él arrastrando con ella el soporte metálico. Estuvo a punto de levantarle la mano, pero el hierro se lo impidió. —Claro... No me vas a hacer nada, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que ya has hecho bastante? Devuélveme lo que es mío... —estaba roja de la ira y ligeramente mareada. Había perdido mucha sangre. —¿Por qué no estoy muerta? Preferiría estarlo a tener que verte otra vez.

Edward se tensó y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Que le devolviera lo que era suyo, había dicho. ¿Cómo iba a devolverle la virginidad? ¿Y a su padre? Edward estaba más conmocionado por lo primero que por lo segundo.

—¿Qué le has quitado? —preguntó su hermana intrigada. Al ver el ligero tinte de culpabilidad en el rostro de su hermano lo comprendió. —No me digas que era... —la palabra virgen se le quedó atragantada por el asombro.

—Es un violador. Abusador. Maltratador. Todo lo malo y demencial que puede haber en el mundo... Eso eres tú y tu prole —las palabras le escocían en la boca y tenía que escupirlas. —Devuélvemelo... —Isabel sentía que se atragantaba con las lágrimas. —Cerdo, te mataré...

—Isabel, déjame explicarte por qué no pude descubrirlo antes.

—No quiero oírte... No quiero oíros a ninguno de vosotros... Dejadme salir de aquí... —apretó los puños hasta casi clavarse las uñas.

Edward la observó. Tenía el pelo suelto y le llegaba por debajo de la espalda. Los ojos rasgados, rojos de dolor y de impotencia. Pero... qué bonita que era de todos modos. La ira le sonrojaba las mejillas y estaba tan arrebatadora.

—No te ofendas, pero... No puedes, chica —dijo Max poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón militar negro que llevaba.

—¿No puedo? Qué no puedo... —gritó frenética.

Isabel agarró la jeringuilla que todavía tenía clavada en el brazo y la desenganchó con fuerza.

—No hagas eso —dijo Emmet. —Todavía estás muy débil. La sangre...

—La sangre... —ensombreció la mirada llena de asco. —Me mordiste, maldito cabrón —dijo ella frunciendo el cejo y recordando a Edward absorbiendo su cuello. Cogió la jeringuilla y empezó a agujerear la bolsa de plasma roja que colgaba del soporte. La arrancó. Chorreaba en sus manos. La lanzó con fuerza sobre el pecho de Edward salpicándole la camiseta y la cara. Él la cogió sorprendido. —Toma tu comida, animal... A vosotros os hace más falta que a mí, sanguijuelas... Quiero salir de aquí...

Edward arrugó el ceño. No podía culparla por actuar así. Estaba histérica y no les tenía ningún miedo.

—¿No bebes, monstruo? —le preguntó ella con la voz afilada y falsamente moderada.

Max y Emmet se echaron a reír. Rosalie agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Max cogió con su dedo una de las gotas que le habían salpicado en la cara y se la llevó a los labios.

—Mmm... no está nada mal —sonrió burlándose de ella.

Isabel todavía miraba a su monstruo particular, al demonio de los infiernos, a su ángel de la muerte.

—Prefiero la tuya —contestó Edward finalmente dando un paso hacia ella. —Ven aquí.

Isabel sacudió su cabeza y lo miró horrorizada.

—No te atrevas —dijo ella con un hilo de voz dando un paso atrás.

—_No me temas. Ya no. Ahora sé que eres inocente, no te haré daño. _

Isabel empezó a relajarse, pero reaccionó rápidamente.

—¿No te parece que el daño ya está hecho? No te acerques a mí... Sal de mi cabeza... —se llevó las manos a las sienes.

Miró nerviosa a todos lados y encontró el soporte de hierro del plasma como posible arma agresiva. Lo agarró con las manos y lo interpuso en posición de defensa entre Edward y ella, como si fuera una lanza.

—¿Voy a convertirme en una de vosotros? —los miró con odio. —Me mordiste... Sois vampiros.

—No te convertirás, Isabel —le aclaró Edward levantando la mano para apaciguarla.

—Fíjate, qué guerrera... —exclamó Max.

—Cállate —le dijo Edward muy seco sin apartar la mirada de Isabel. —¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido desde...? —a ella le era difícil hablar de lo que había pasado.

—Unas seis horas —contestó Edward.

Isabel curvó un lado de su labio hacia arriba como si tramara algo. Sentía un volcán lleno de rabia e ira en su interior.

—_¿De qué te ríes, Isabel? _

—Que no te metas en mi cabeza te he dicho... —le gritó. Los ojos enrojecidos abiertos como platos.

—Edward... —dijo Rosalie. Ella veía que Isabel necesitaba tranquilizarse. A lo mejor si Edward le daba permiso para hablar con ella telepáticamente...

—No —le dijo él a su hermana.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Qué no se metiera en su cabeza, le había dicho? ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando? Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Isabel había pasado a ser de su propiedad desde el momento en que la vio por la ventana de su casa. En otra situación, ya le hubiese demostrado quien mandaba. Bueno, ya se lo había demostrado recordó con pesar. Pero no podía volver a actuar así con ella. No después de lo que había pasado y de lo que había descubierto. Simplemente, no le salía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿No creerás que queremos luchar contigo? —preguntó Max divertido.

—¿Luchar? —repitió Isabel agarrando con más fuerza la estructura metálica. —No, playboy en paro. No voy a luchar.

Max se puso tieso de golpe, y Emmet y Rosalie echaron la cabeza hacia atrás para arrancar a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

—Me gustarás —dijo Rosalie asintiendo con la cabeza.

Isabel la despreció con la mirada, pero Rosalie la ignoró. Seguía sonriendo.

¿Por qué actuaban todos como si no hubiese sido horrible todo lo que le habían hecho? ¿Por qué estaban tan tranquilos? Porque ellos tenían el poder, pero ella contaba con el factor sorpresa.

Edward tardó unos segundos en volver a entrar en su mente (aunque ella le había dicho que no lo hiciera) y en adivinar qué era lo que iba a hacer. Unos eternos segundos que no le bastaron para detener a Isabel mientras saltaba por el sofá, corría hacia la ventana negra y lanzaba el soporte de metal contra el cristal. La ventana cayó hecha añicos dejando entrar en la casa toda la luz del sol. Los cuatro vanirios, sorprendidos por la audacia de la joven, corrieron a esconderse tras los muebles de la cocina americana. Los rayos del sol no llegaban hasta allí aunque sí que iluminaban el amplio salón.

La chica debió darle con mucha fuerza para que esos cristales cedieran de ese modo y había sido muy lista al hacer un cálculo mental de las horas que llevaba allí. Seis horas le comentó Edward.

Cuando llegaron, todavía no eran las cuatro de la noche. Supuso que debían de ser las once del mediodía, más o menos.

Isabel se tapó los ojos con el dorso de la mano e intentó entreabrirlos para ver dónde se encontraba. Cuando sus grandes ojos gatunos, se acostumbraron a la luz del día, apoyó las manos en la estructura de la ventana, con cuidado de no cortarse y saltó al otro lado. Estaba en un amplio jardín, podado y cuidado como pocos había visto. No había más casas alrededor.

Giró sobre su eje para ver la casa en la que se encontraba. Era una casa de estructuras cubitales, de diseño. Sin embargo, los salones del interior, eran circulares. ¿Pero por qué? No pudo negar que los vanirios eran muy modernos y también unos esnobs.

Miró hacia el interior del salón, en dirección a la cocina. Esperó a que alguien se levantara. Allí no llegaban los rayos del sol, porque estaban muy alejados de la ventana.

Respiraba agitadamente y las manos todavía le temblaban.

—Joder, mierda. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Emmet cubriendo con su cuerpo a Rosalie.

—Apártate de encima... —le pidió ella empujándole el pecho.

Emmet reaccionó asombrado de lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó al roce de sus manos.

—De nada —dijo él malhumorado.

Edward se incorporó poco a poco y puso una mano sobre sus ojos, a modo de visera.

Isabel esperaba que de los cuatro fuera él quien se levantara. Quería que viera con sus propios ojos cómo escapaba de él.

—Te dije que te aseguraras de dejarme bien desvalida, monstruo —advirtió Isabel con voz profunda y segura. —Y que si no lo hacías, y tenía la oportunidad, haría lo posible por ir a por ti y acabar contigo. No olvidaré lo que me has hecho.

—Ven a por mí, entonces —sugirió él indicándole con la mano que se acercara. —_Ven y acaba conmigo. Pero acaba conmigo... en la cama _—le dijo mentalmente con una mirada seductora.

Isabel apretó los labios con fuerza y sintió cómo los pezones se le endurecían involuntariamente. ¿La había acariciado desde allí? No podía ser.

—Ven tú —contestó ella levantando la barbilla. —Vaya, lo olvidaba, los vampiros no salen bajo la luz del sol.

—No somos vampiros, Isabel —replicó él ofendido.

—Y copito de nieve, a pesar de ser blanco, no dejó de ser un gorila —replicó ella.

Isabel dio media vuelta y se dispuso a andar sin prestarle atención. Tenía que huir de ahí.

—Espera... —gritó Edward. —Me equivoqué contigo, pero no con tu padre Aro. No podía dejarla ir. Ella debía volver...

Isabel se detuvo. ¿Su padre? No había pensado en él desde que lo vio morir en manos de Lauren. ¿Debería sentirse culpable?

—Los vanirios teníamos razones para ir a por él —explicó Edward con paciencia. —Recuerda las palabras de Atenodora, lo que pasó con Charlie y con todos los demás que han ido desapareciendo. Vuestra empresa está detrás, aunque tú no lo creas. Son cazadores. Nos cazan porque creen que somos vampiros, pero no lo somos. Están equivocados.

—Eso no es cierto. Volturiscientists no procede ni investiga contra criaturas que no deberían existir, como tú —le espetó con rencor. —La empresa crea material quirúrgico, máquinas de última generación, vacunas y sustancias para un mayor éxito en las operaciones de riesgo. No saben nada de enfermos psicóticos como vosotros ni de vampiros ni de Drácula ni de la novia de Frankenstein...

—¿Ah, sí? —gritó Emmet desde la barra americana sin levantarse. —También crearon una vacuna para ti, ¿sabes? Una especial para niñas que necesitaban olvidar. No eres diabética, Isabel. Te han estado engañando, dragándote por las noches para hacerte olvidar algo que debiste vivir cuando eras pequeña... Algo que no querían que recordases.

Isabel palideció y tragó saliva. —Estás mintiendo... —gritó ella.

—No miente —Edward caminó hacia ella y se detuvo justo entre el límite de las sombras y la luz. —¿Cuánto hace que no sueñas?

Isabel lo observó. Allí parado entre las sombras parecía una aparición.

—¿Qué? —se había quedado algo ensimismada.

—¿Cuánto hace que no sueñas? —le repitió esta vez más lento.

Isabel empezaba a marearse. No contestó.

—Cuando venía James, tu doctor... —prosiguió Edward.

—¿Ahora es mi doctor? —preguntó ella saliendo del trance de su persuasiva voz. Según Edward, James era su amante. Sintió cómo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le escocían los ojos. Se había sentido tan impotente cuando estaba en sus manos.

Edward quiso correr hacia ella y consolarla. Abrazarla y mecerla hasta que no volviera a verla llorar en la vida.

—Cuando él venía y te pinchaba, te entraba sueño enseguida. —Él me controlaba la diabetes...

—No, Isabel. Te han estado engañando.

—¿Por qué harían algo así? —la voz le temblaba por la congoja.

Le faltaba el aire, tenía que salir de ahí como fuese. Correr, olvidar, entender. No podía creer nada de lo que le estaban diciendo. Era demasiado fuerte.

—Todavía no lo sé. Si te quedas, Isabel, haré todo lo posible para que entiendas lo que nos han hecho a nosotros y para que averigües, por qué te han hecho esto a ti. Por favor, no te vayas.

¿Le estaba rogando? No podía creerlo. ¿Dónde estaba el animal abusivo de hacía unas horas? No lo entendía. Él podía doblegarla como le diera la gana. ¿Por qué aquel repentino respeto?

—No me importa lo que os hayan hecho. No me importa lo que tú quieras de mí. Sólo quiero irme y olvidar lo todo. Hacer como si nunca hubieras entrado en mi habitación, como si nunca hubierais matado a mi padre, como si nunca... me hubieras atado a tu cama y... —apretó los ojos para no recordar y se frotó las muñecas. —No quiero volver a verte. A ninguno de vosotros. Dejadme tranquila y yo no diré nada... —eso ni de coña. Se vengaría. Se vengaría de todos ellos.

—No puedes irte sola —musitó.

—Mírame —le desafió ella con la mirada.

Empezó a caminar hasta que Edward la perdió de vista. No podían salir sin morir achicharrados por el sol. Un único rayo tocando su piel y serían pasto de las llamas.

—Llamad a todos los vanirios de Black Country. Que salgan a la calle al atardecer y busquen a Isabel —ordenó Edward. —No podemos dejarla sola.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Max sin entender. —Estaba muy dispuesta a olvidarlo todo...

—No lo va a olvidar —dijo Rosalie. —Yo no lo haría, os lo aseguro. Y haría lo posible por vengarme. Nos delatará.

—Hay que encontrarla —Edward se cobijó en la barra americana hasta que el sol dejó de alumbrar por la ventana.

No podía dejarla sola. Aquella mujer estaba malherida y no podía mantenerse por sí sola.

No, no se iba a apartar de ella.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hoy no pude esperarme y decidí poner dos capítulos (he aquí el segundo). Espero que os guste, si tenéis alguna sugerencia os dejo mi nick de twitter: Draxo3**

**Muchas gracias a Laucami por ayudar a publicitar la historia ;) **

**Esta historia es una ADAPTACION, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en unos libros (diré el título al finalizar la adaptación así como su autora). Contiene algunas escenas hot así que quien lo lea lo hace bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Capítulo 6**

Isabel no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero lo hacía sin rumbo, alejándose de esa casa, de esos monstruos, de esa extraña realidad en la que se había vuelto inmiscuida. Arrastraba los pies porque ni fuerzas tenía para levantar las rodillas. La gravedad tiraba de ella. En unas horas, el sol se pondría y ellos vendrían a buscarla, estaba segura. Eran vampiros. Los vampiros tenían colmillos y chupaban sangre. Ellos hacían eso.

No quería pensar mucho, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía débil. Sólo deseaba que todo aquello pasara.

Bajó la vista a sus pies. Llevaba zapatillas, téjanos y una camiseta de tirantes. ¿No pensarían que por pedirle perdón y darle ropa ella iba a olvidarlo todo, ¿no?

Resbaló y a punto estuvo de caer. La zona en la que se hallaba era un prado verde bastante extenso. Al horizonte, se erguía una zona industrial. Las chimeneas de las fábricas sacaban humo espeso y negro.

Isabel pensó que había demasiada polución allí. Por suerte, hacía sol, pero era consciente que Inglaterra tenía fama de ser la tierra de las nubes y las lluvias.

Si las fábricas soltaban esos humos tan espesos, seguramente, ayudarían a formar una capa oscura sobre toda la zona, al menos, en Dudley.

No conocía nada de aquella tierra. Sólo Londres, por un viaje de siete días que hizo con el instituto. Pero no visitaron ningún pueblo de los alrededores. Al menos, su inglés era perfecto y no tendría ningún problema para comunicarse. Menudo consuelo... Después de todo lo que le había pasado... Le entraron ganas de reír.

Miró al cielo. Bueno, no era un lugar feo. Sólo hacía falta conocer sus puntos fuertes, pensó.

Tarareaba canciones para ignorar el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba desde ayer. La habían secuestrado, habían matado a su padre delante de sus narices. Le habían arrancado la ropa, la habían pegado y tocado sin ningún respeto, insultado y, además, atado a una cama con un cinturón como si fuera una actriz porno a la que le gustara el sadomasoquismo. Dejó de cantar.

Edward le había robado la virginidad como una hiena carroñera.

Porque ella no había consentido. Había sido rudo y un auténtico animal al principio, pero luego... Luego algo había cambiado, en el mismo momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que ella era virgen todavía.

Entonces la había tocado para excitarla, para que ella encontrara el placer y, además, empezó a moverse de un modo más suave. Profundo, pero suave. Y ella había encontrado placer, sin duda. Dos veces (sin contar la del coche) hasta que sintió la boca de Edward en el cuello. Sabía que tenía que sentirse ofendida y humillada. Y una gran parte de ella se sentía así. Sin embargo, la intimidad con el vanirio le había dejado huella.

Se paró en seco y abrió los ojos. Puso su mano izquierda sobre la zona de su garganta que él había chupado. La había mordido. El muy canalla... Le había clavado los colmillos, lamido y bebido como si ella fuera la solución a su sed.

Al recordarlo, el cuello y una zona que estaba mucho más abajo le empezó a palpitar y a ella se le erizó el bello de los brazos.

¿Acaso le había gustado? No, Isabel... ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? Se enfado consigo misma.

Cuando él la mordió, empezó a ver estrellitas blancas que le nublaban la vista. Sentía que flotaba, que volaba sobre la cama, con los brazos de Edward como fortalezas de hierros candentes, alrededor de su cintura, y con sus manos, apretadas y tensas sobre sus nalgas.

Sin rumbo de nuevo, fue consciente de que cada paso le resultaba doloroso. Había partes del cuerpo que le escocían. Zonas íntimas. Las ingles, por ejemplo.

No tenía mucha noción del tiempo que llevaba corriendo, pero estaba convencida de que eran más de tres horas.

¿Con quién podría hablar de lo que le estaba pasando? No tenía dinero ni siquiera una libra para llamar a cobro revertido a Barcelona. Si hablaba con los policías, se reirían de ella. ¿Quién iba a creerla? ¿Quién creía en vampiros, por el amor de Dios?

Lo que estaba claro era que habían matado a su padre. Su padre estaba muerto. ¿Por qué no podía soltar una mísera lágrima por él?

_ No hay nada por lo que llorar_, se respondió a sí misma. Ni un recuerdo ni un gesto cariñoso ni una palabra afectuosa. Nada. Era tan extraño haber visto morir a tu padre y quedarte tan vacía. Vacía de recuerdos amables o de palabras cariñosas. Vacía de gestos cómplices o de abrazos llenos de calor. Le dolía más ese vacío emocional que el hecho de que él hubiera fallecido.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería verdad que Volturiscientists estaba involucrada en la caza de los vanirios? Pero eso era algo sobrenatural. No podía ser. ¿O sí?

Se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Si hablaba con Ben y Alice, ellos la creerían?

Tenía que encontrar el modo de volver a Barcelona. Los necesitaba. Necesitaba a la gente que la quería, que le daba calor. Ellos estarían preguntándose dónde estaba. Se llamaban cada día por la mañana. Debería extrañarles no saber nada de ella.

¿Y lo de su diabetes, qué? James iría hoy por la noche a su casa y le administraría la insulina. ¿Y si no era insulina como había dicho Edward? De todos modos, ella no iba a estar allí cuando él fuese a verla. Ni tampoco su padre.

Aro estaba muerto. Madre del amor hermoso... ¿qué iba a hacer?

Una cabina. Una cabina y una buena persona que le prestara dinero para llamar a cualquiera de los tres, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Tendrían que viajar hasta Londres para ir a buscarla, pero ella encontraría el modo de llegar a la capital.

Sin embargo, todavía no se había encontrado con un solo inglés, a excepción de esos monstruos.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a aquel lugar industrializado. Tardó media hora más en llegar.

Era una urbanización. El centro de una ciudad. Había casas a los lados de las calles y un cartel que indicaba el nombre de ese recinto en el que se hallaba. Segdley.

Las casas que había eran del más puro estilo inglés. De ladrillo rojo, apareadas y de ventanas blancas. Algunas con brezo en las entradas y los coches aparcados enfrente. Si tocaba el timbre de alguna de ellas, seguramente nadie la abriría. No con esas pintas. Así que desestimó la idea.

Un grupo de chicos jóvenes hablando animadamente y riendo, ajenos a la pesadilla que ella estaba viviendo, se cruzaron con Isabel. No debería llamarles la atención, no tendría porque fijarse en ellos a excepción de porque necesitaba ayuda y de porque uno de ellos, un chico alto y enorme, de mejillas rosadas y pelo rubio, llevaba una camiseta amarilla que ponía en inglés:

_Conoce a los hombres de Wolverhampton. _

Se le cerraron los pulmones. No podía tomar aire. Había un banco en la calle para sentarse y se sentó para intentar relajarse. Cuando la sangre regó de nuevo su cerebro, empezó a recordar el sueño que había tenido.

_ Papá y mamá hemos dejado dos regalos para ti. Están enterrados en la piedra mágica bajo el puente de West Park ¿Te acuerdas de la piedra, cielo mío? ¿Recuerdas Wolverhampton? _

Isabel apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos. Se masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos.

Ese sueño... ¿Era ella la niña a la que hablaban aquellas dos personas? Pero... ¿cómo podía ser? Ella no recordaba nada de aquello.

Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia todas direcciones. Toda la gente que pasaba la miraba extrañada. Qué pinta de guiri debería de tener... Guiri sudada y magullada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces paró a los jóvenes y se dirigió al chico de la camiseta.

—Necesito ayuda, me he perdido —dijo hablando lo más calmada posible.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el chico seriamente preocupado. Echó un vistazo a las magulladuras de la cara.

—¿Lo dices por esto? —ella se señaló la cara y la muñeca. —Me lo hice anteayer. Me... caí de una moto.

Los chicos se miraron un tanto desconfiados.

—Necesito ir hasta Wolverhampton. Al... al West Park. Vengo con un grupo de amigos de Barcelona. Estábamos visitando Segdley, pero me despisté y los perdí de vista. El autocar que nos trajo hasta aquí, ya se habrá ido. Nuestro lugar de encuentro es Wolverhampton. Debo llegar antes de las siete de la tarde. Pero no puedo llegar porque... porque una de mis amigas lleva mi bolso con el móvil y con mi cartera. Ahora no las puedo localizar ni tengo dinero para ir hacia allí —¿De dónde le salía tanta habilidad para mentir?

El chico sonrió y se miró la camiseta.

—Entonces sabrás que soy un hombre de Wolverhampton, ¿verdad? —señaló las letras y el logotipo en forma de cara lobuna que había dibujado en el pecho.

—Bueno —dijo ella dándole una espléndida sonrisa que lo dejó cautivado a él y a sus amigos, —eso parece indicar tu camiseta. ¿Me podríais decir cómo llegar hasta allí?

—Podemos acompañarte si quieres —le dijo él. —Yo vivo allí y, además, he traído coche. No pensarías ir andando, ¿verdad?

—Pues... sí.

—Bueno, no queda muy lejos si vas con cuatro ruedas. Andando tienes como unas cuatro horas y media.

—Vaya —miró sus sandalias doradas. No iba a poder caminar mucho más. Todavía le escocían las heridas de los pies.

El chico advirtió su calzado y la animó.

—No te dé vergüenza... —esperó a que le dijera su nombre.

—Eh... Isabel —le dio la mano y él se la cogió.

—Yo soy Bob. Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente.

—¿Entonces te llevo?

Isabel dudó un segundo.

—No te preocupes. Si quieres, nosotros también podemos acompañarte —dijo otro del grupillo, más alto y delgado que Bob. Intentaba convencerla. —Bob es muy peligroso con las chicas bonitas como tú.

Ella fingió que no lo había oído. Lo último que necesitaba era más ego masculino. Había tenido una buena dosis con el monstruo de Edward. Y aun así, no sabía si fiarse de ellos. Pero pensó que no todo el mundo tenía que ser malvado.

—No quiero importunaros —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. —Tranquila, no te preocupes. Yo ya iba hacia allí —le dijo Bob. No. Ese chico no le haría daño. Parecía estar hecho de buena pasta. —Llegaremos en veinte minutos, ya verás —insistió. —¿Qué hora es ahora? —le preguntó ella. —Son las cinco y media.

Había corrido y caminado más de lo que creía. El miedo puede inyectar grandes dosis de adrenalina.

—Está bien, Bob. Me fío de ti.

Una vez sentada en el asiento del copiloto de un New Beatle rojo, se ensimismó recordando el sueño. No entendía por qué había decidido hacerle caso ni por qué le urgía llegar hasta el West Park. Su plan previo había sido localizar una cabina, conseguir dinero, llamar a Barcelona y que la vinieran a buscar. Pero su idea se desvaneció al llegar al pueblo y al cruzarse con esos chicos.

¿Y si era una señal? Bien, ahora lo sabría.

—Debiste ponerte muy nerviosa cuando te encontraste sola sin tus amigos en un país desconocido y sin dinero...

Isabel se aclaró la garganta y miró a Bob. Por fin se había encontrado a alguien bueno. Alguien educado y amable que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla gratuitamente. Era un chico joven, de no más de treinta años.

—Sí, me asusté un poco —contestó algo avergonzada, sin mentir del todo.

—Yo también me asustaría.

Isabel lo miró de arriba abajo. Era un auténtico tanque. Grande, corpulento y con unos brazos de levantador de pesas que intimidarían a muchos. —Sí, seguro —le dijo ella intentando sonreír. —Claro que no —él se echó a reír.

Cómo estaba cambiando su vida, pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana. Sentada en un coche, con un chico al que no conocía, guiada sólo por su intuición que le decía que Bob no era malo. Yendo de cabeza a perseguir un sueño. El primero que había tenido desde los siete años.

—Yo quiero ir a Barcelona algún día. Tengo conocidos que han visitado tu ciudad y han regresado contando maravillas de ella.

—Bueno, es una ciudad realmente bonita y llena de cultura —dijo ella obligándose a hablar con su salvador. —Casi siempre hace sol, las playas son espectaculares y las noches, cálidas y llenas de ambiente jovial. La comida es excelente y tiene el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo.

—El Fútbol Club Barcelona —dijo Bob.

—Así es —confirmó ella.

—¿Te gusta el deporte, Isabel?

—Me gusta mucho. Todo tipo de deporte, pero sobre todo me gusta el fútbol y el Barcelona.

—Bueno, no te discutiré que el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo es el de tu ciudad, pero el segundo mejor es el de los Wolves. Así que te daré dos entradas para que vayas a verlos al torneo de verano que organizan. ¿Hasta cuándo estarás aquí?

No lo sabía. Dependía de si volvía a encontrarla Edward y los suyos.

—Me iré pronto —respondió ella con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—Bien. Entonces yo te doy las entradas y tú decides si puedes ir o no a verlos antes de que te vayas, ¿ok? —abrió la guantera con la mano izquierda y cogió las dos entradas. Se las ofreció.

Isabel las tomó, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Lo último que quería era ir a ver un partido de fútbol y muchísimo menos entablar conversación con nadie. Estaba a punto de desmoronarse y llorar por lo que había vivido.

Llegaron a una ciudad llena de vida, comercios y mucho, mucho ambiente. Pasaron por delante de una preciosa iglesia. Isabel la admiró.

—Es Saint Peter's Church. Bonita, ¿verdad? —le indicó él. —Tienes de todo para ver aquí. Galerías de arte, teatro, tiendas, parques... Y a partir del uno de julio se convertirá en una ciudad sin malos humos —puso dos dedos abiertos sobre los labios e hizo como si fumara y se ahogara.

—¿Prohíben el tabaco definitivamente?

—Sí. No se podrá fumar en ningún lugar público. Es genial.

—Sí. Fumar mata —musitó con sorna. Después de la pesadilla que había vivido, lo de fumar o no fumar le parecía ridículo.

Bob asintió. Puso el indicador de dirección a la derecha. Bob parecía uno de esos hombres ingleses. Muy educados, muy caballerosos y también muy niño de papá. Pero era bueno de corazón y completamente inofensivo.

—¿Has visto algo más de la ciudad? —le preguntó mirando por el retrovisor y desviando el coche hacia el mismo lado.

—Algo —como odiaba mentirle.

—Tienes la oficina de turismo cerca del West Park. Os darán unas guías espléndidas.

—¿Tú vives por aquí? —preguntó. No estaría mal tener a alguien con quien contactar, por si acaso.

—Vivo cerca del Cineworld. La sala de multicines de Wolverhampton.

Paró el coche. Estaban justo enfrente de un inmenso parque de césped verde, muy pulido y bien cuidado, con árboles por doquier y adorables caminitos que seguir que se perdían entre la vegetación.

—Bueno, aquí es.

Isabel asintió con la cabeza y frunció los labios en un gesto nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella?

—Bob, no te imaginas el favor que me has hecho trayéndome hasta aquí.

—Compénsamelo viniendo al torneo —le sonrió agrandando los ojos.

—Haré lo posible —se reclinó y le dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla. Se lo merecía por haber sido su caballero.

—Vaya —se había sonrojado. —Espera —la detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta. Sacó su cartera y le dio cinco libras. Apuntó su teléfono en un papel con un boli y también se lo dio. —Puedes utilizar este dinero para lo que tú creas conveniente. Si me necesitas, llámame a este número. Y si no encuentras a tus amigos, utiliza el dinero para llamarlos a ellos y localizarlos. Te prestaría mi móvil, pero no lo llevo.

—Bob, si no nos vemos más —le dio la mano y la apretó agradecida, —guardaré este número para llamarte y asegurarme que cuando vengas a Barcelona, yo te pueda enseñar la ciudad.

—Isabel, conozco las marcas que dejan los puñetazos —le dijo en voz baja. —Yo mismo soy boxeador. Por favor, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

Isabel se quedó blanca al oír aquel sincero ofrecimiento y lo mucho que había acertado. _Cómo me gustaría explicárselo a alguien. _

Bob le sonrió y Isabel, a su vez, le sonrió con tristeza. Así se despidieron.

Había gente buena en el mundo. Gente muy buena en Inglaterra, en Wolverhampton. No todo iba a ser malo, ¿no? Estaba convencida de que volvería a ver a Bob.

De repente se encontró sola frente al parque que le hacía sentirse pequeña no sólo de estatura, sino de edad. Curiosa sensación, pensó.

Se adentró por los caminos y sintió cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Parecía recordar el lugar. Pero era imposible, porque ella no había estado allí, jamás. Olía a hierba mojada, a verano y a dulce, a nube dulce. A mano derecha, un río serpenteaba y pasaba por debajo de un puente.

Se le paró el corazón. Un puente.

Las manos le empezaron a sudar y tuvo que inclinarse y apoyarse sobre sus rodillas para volver a tomar aire. No era buen momento para un ataque de pánico.

La gente paseaba por su lado como si fuese un día normal. Pero aquel no era un día normal. Ella lo sabía perfectamente. Un grupo de vampiros psicópatas la habían tomado con ella y había tenido un sueño en el que recordaba la vida de una pareja y su hija. Además había perdido a su padre y, para colmo, también la virginidad. Ahora tampoco le daba mucha importancia al hecho de haberla perdido, pero sí al modo en que lo había hecho. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello y centrarse en su sueño.

El lugar. Aquellas personas. El puente.

Salió del camino y se tumbó en la hierba. Había mariquitas revoloteando por el césped y mariposas cerca del agua del río. Cayó de culo y se cogió las piernas.

Todos los instintos le decían que estaba en el sitio y en el momento correcto. Que hacía mucho tiempo alguien escondió un regalo bajo ese puente, en una piedra mágica. Un puente no muy grande, pero dotado de un especial encanto.

Una imagen atravesó su mente. _Ella en brazos del hombre y de la mujer. De noche, en pleno verano. El día de su cumpleaños. Un ladrillo del puente abierto y algo que introducían en el interior. Luego colocaron el ladrillo de nuevo. _

Sacudió la cabeza y se la agarró entre temblores.

Estaba enferma. No había otra explicación. Aquella visión era una alucinación.

No. No era ninguna alucinación. Joder, Isabel, despierta... La había mordido el hombre más increíblemente hermoso y malvado que había visto en la vida. La había mordido con sus colmillos. Había caminado por subterráneos y conocido a los llamados vanirios. Había soñado con otra vida que, a lo mejor y sin lograr entenderlo, le había pertenecido alguna vez. ¿Qué había de sus recuerdos antes de los cinco años? ¿Dónde estaban?

La niña del sueño se llamaba Isabella, eran nombres casi exactos.

Edward estaba en lo cierto. Su diabetes estaba perfectamente controlada, nunca había tenido ningún problema. ¿Cuándo se la diagnosticaron? A los siete años. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Recordaba haberse sentido mal o haberse desmayado para que le diagnosticaran esa enfermedad? No. De hecho, no recordaba nada antes de eso.

Edward estaba en lo cierto. Cuando James la pinchaba, no tardaba más de diez minutos en caer en la inconsciencia hasta el día siguiente. Después de la diabetes, dejó de soñar. Entonces, ¿antes soñaba?

Fuese lo que fuese, estaba viva todavía y tenía la oportunidad de saber si ese sueño había sido o no la visión de una vida que había perdido en los retazos de su memoria.

Hacía sol, pero a la luz del día no podía colocarse bajo el puente. Los guardias forestales del parque le llamarían la atención. Esperaría a que no hubiese casi nadie para hacerlo, aunque se arriesgaría a que llegara la oscuridad y con ella, Edward y su clan.

Se estiró y sin quererlo ni creerlo, se relajó.

A las doce de la noche, cumpliría veintidós años. Ya no sería la misma Isabel. ¿Cómo podría serlo?

Pensó en los planes de futuro que tenía: en el proyecto de formación de pedagogos en Londres, en el deseo de poder ayudar a la sociedad a través de un nuevo método de educación. Ya no podría seguir su sueño.

A duras penas, se mantenía cuerda en aquel momento como para ser capaz de enseñar nada a nadie. Esa gente se lo había robado todo, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Primero intentaría averiguar qué le estaba pasando y por qué la asaltaban esos recuerdos ajenos. Y luego, averiguaría cuáles eran los procedimientos reales de la empresa en la que trabajaba y que dirigía su fallecido padre. Si lo decía Edward era verdad, no podía permitirse algo así. Estaban matando a seres que tenían sus propios hijos. Niños que eran diferentes y que sufrían viendo cómo mataban a sus padres. Un niño era un niño fuese de la naturaleza que fuese.

Ella había visto morir a su padre. ¿Por qué no sentía su muerte? ¿Por qué?

Apretó los puños y golpeó el suelo mullido de verde. Sintió que algo le mojaba la sien. Lo apartó con la mano y descubrió que era una lágrima y que estaba llorando.

—Basta, basta de llorar... —se incorporó y quedó sentada de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas.

Ella no había pedido nada de eso. No había elegido descubrir lo que había descubierto. Estaba metida hasta el fondo en algo que no había reclamado, en una guerra que no era suya. Pero la habían involucrado. Pues, ya era suficiente...

No tenía nada. Estaba sola. ¿Qué podía perder? No era ninguna cobarde. Ni tampoco de ese tipo de personas que se echan la manta a la cabeza para olvidarse del mundo.

Un mundo de noche, sangre y clanes la había sacado de su vida acomodada y agradable. Ahora que todos cargaran con las consecuencias.

Edward, el primero. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Se frotó las muñecas con la mirada perdida.

Se levantó. Miró a un lado y al otro y, sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó la cuesta que llevaba a la orilla del río. Vigilando que nadie la viera, introdujo los pies en el río. El agua estaba fría, pero agradeció el cambio de temperatura, porque le hizo tomar contacto con la realidad. Sobre la superficie había pequeños mosquitos. Dio gracias a que el río no llevase mucha agua. Estaba casi vacío. Con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, se ocultó debajo del puente de piedra y empezó a palpar los ladrillos que conformaban el arco del puente.

Había un ladrillo, casi oculto por el agua, que tenía unas letras escritas. Isabel se agachó y lo palpó intentando leer la inscripción.

C & R FOREVER.

¿C & R para siempre?

Isabel vigiló que nadie la viera. Estaba oscureciendo y la gente ya no paseaba. Introdujo los dedos por los laterales del ladrillo. Parecía estar hueco. Y... se movía...

Envuelta en una renovada curiosidad, intentó desencajar el ladrillo. Le costó bastante. Sólo un poco más y... zas... El ladrillo salió y quedó reposado en sus manos. Sonrió y miró el agujero negro que había en la pared. Introdujo la mano palpando con cuidado. ¿Habría ratas? No pienses en eso.

Tocó barro húmedo, pared rugosa y algo envuelto en un paño. Introdujo medio brazo para alcanzarlo y amarrarlo con fuerza.

Papá y mamá hemos dejado dos regalos para ti. Están enterrados en la piedra mágica bajo el puente de West Park ¿Te acuerdas de la piedra, cielo mío?

¿Era verdad? Logró sacar el paño con lo que envolvía. Era algo rectangular, un poco grueso y pesado. Dios mío, todo aquello era real.

Salió del río corriendo como si estuviese poseída. Amarraba ese tesoro como si le fuese la vida en ello. Miró al cielo, el sol se estaba poniendo. Malas noticias.

Con los pantalones téjanos mojados, los pies húmedos y las manos temblorosas, buscó el cobijo de algún lugar del parque. Bajo un árbol, tras un matorral, detrás de un muro, cualquier lugar sería bueno para estudiar lo que llevaba con ella.

Encontró un grupo de árboles que parecían dibujar la forma de un arco. Se colocó detrás de ellos y quedó cubierta por los troncos. Cayó de rodillas y dejó el tesoro sobre el césped. Quitó el paño mugriento. Aquellos regalos estaban cubiertos por un plástico aislante de la humedad. Lo quitó también y entonces sus ojos descubrieron por primera vez lo que el tiempo había escondido bajo el puente.

Un libro. Tenía las tapas duras cubiertas de minúsculas piedras preciosas verdes. En el centro, con topacios más oscuros, había escrito:

Renée.

Entre el plástico aislante se divisaba otro objeto enrollado de un modo menos cuidadoso. Un cuchillo de valiosa y excelente manufactura. La empuñadura, en forma de oso levantado sobre las dos patas traseras, parecía ser de marfil blanco y pulido. El oso tenía dibujado en la panza un símbolo que ella conocía muy bien. Un símbolo celta llamado triskel. Ella sabía que significaba la interacción entre el cuerpo, la mente y el alma. Lo había leído en uno de los libros sobre mitología y simbología ancestral que tenía Ben en su casa. A él le encantaban.

Isabel acarició la empuñadura y giró el cuchillo para admirar la hoja. Todavía cortaba y el acero brillaba refulgentemente.

Acercó la hoja a sus ojos y divisó una inscripción.

«_An Duine Táirneánach_».

¿Qué quería decir? Y... ¿en qué idioma estaba escrita? Tratando de recordar el sueño, entendió que había palabras que, aunque a ella le sonaban, no las había escuchado nunca antes y estaba segura de que eran palabras antiguas. Ella sabía bastantes idiomas como para diferenciar las etimologías y las diferencias entre lenguas modernas y antiguas.

Esa lengua ya no se hablaba. Pondría la mano en el fuego.

Cubrió la hoja del puñal con parte del plástico y se lo guardó en la parte de atrás del pantalón. No en el bolsillo, sino entre las bragas y...

¿Bragas? Isabel tiró con los pulgares del tejano y vio que llevaba unas bragas amarillas. Se puso las manos sobre los pechos y descubrió que también llevaba sostén. Había salido tan escopeteada de esa casa que ni se había parado a pensar en lo que llevaba puesto. Si hubiera estado desnuda, también habría huido del mismo modo. Miró el sostén por el interior de la camiseta. También eran amarillos. Vaya, a juego. Pero bueno, ¿quién la había cambiado de ropa? ¿Habría sido Rosalie?

Se acomodó bien el puñal. Lo colocó con cuidado de modo que no sufriera riesgo de cortarse. Sólo le faltaba eso...

Apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol más curvado y tomó el libro. Lo acarició sutilmente.

Hizo inspiraciones lentas y profundas recordando las clases de yoga que había hecho en el gimnasio de Barcelona. Tenía los pelos como escarpias y estaba convencida de que empezaba a tener fiebre. Sus manos frías y temblorosas acogieron las tapas y las abrieron. Eran hojas un tanto amarillentas, pero bastante gruesas.

Las primeras hojas estaban escritas en símbolos que no logró entender. Y parecían, además, símbolos quemados sobre el papel. Cómo le disgustaba desconocer algunas cosas. Irritada, pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar, por fin, a palabras escritas a mano en inglés. Un inglés que parecía actual.

_ Mi querida Isabella, éste es mi regalo más preciado para ti. Me gustaría poder dártelo en mano pero, sin embargo, creo que cuando lo tengas querrá decir que yo ya no estaré contigo para poder explicarte todas aquellas cosas que tú desees saber. _

_Con él me recordarás siempre, y aprenderás todo lo necesario respecto a ti y respecto a lo que eres y a quién eres. _

_ Es un diario como ya te habrás imaginado. Nunca tuve nada especial que explicar hasta que conocí a tu padre. Luego llegaste tú. _

_Tendrás muchas preguntas respecto a lo que te pasa o a por qué te sientes diferente al resto. Confío en que este libro te sirva de guía, mi estrella. _

_Te quiero con todo mi corazón. _

_Mamá. _

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Parecía que la tierra daba vueltas bajo sus pies. Se sentía mareada y desorientada. Siguió leyendo.

_ De donde yo vengo, cuando nacen niñas se celebran fiestas por tan dichoso evento. Las mujeres son veneradas y respetadas, porque son la cuna y el corazón del futuro de nuestro clan. _

_ Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, me regalaron este libro. En él debía escribir, si así lo deseaba, todo aquello que pasara en mi vida. _

_Supongo que lo que me ha sucedido hoy, a la edad de 22 años, es lo primero que escribiré. _

_Ha llegado mi conversión. He pasado de ser una humana a convertirme en una berserker. Ha sido extraño y doloroso, pero parece que ya he hecho la mutación. A los 22 años, tal y como nos manda la tradición. _

_ Y creo que es una locura, porque desde entonces tengo una cola de berserkers machos esperando a que les escoja como pareja. El clan cree que soy la mujer más bonita que ha existido entre ellos. Dicen que soy especial y me apodaron princesa Renée. _

_ Estoy cohibida y ebria de tanta adoración. _

Isabel no dejaba de sudar. Se le había secado la lengua y oía un pequeño zumbido en los oídos.

_ El libro ha estado vacío de palabras importantes hasta esta noche. Hoy he conocido al hombre más increíblemente hermoso y apuesto que he visto en toda mi vida. _

_No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero lo he encontrado mirándome entre los setos del West Park. Vigilándome y acechándome. Cuidándome y, a la vez, amenazándome. Así es cómo me siento. El es una amenaza. _

_ Hoy lo he vuelto a ver, pero esta vez he procurado estar acompañada de los machos del clan. Ellos me siguen allá donde voy como perros en celo. Son tan adorables. _

_He sentido sus ojos sobre mi nuca, sobre mi cuello y juraría que me ha hablado mentalmente. Ha exigido que me apartara de ellos y que fuera hacia él, que volviera a él. Si lo ha hecho, no puedo acercarme. Si su voz era real, debo apartarme. El es nuestro enemigo. _

_ Hoy me interné en Dudley con el clan. Tenían ganas de acción y sabían que allí la encontrarían. Nada mejor que abrir antiguas rencillas entre ellos y los chupasangres. No me gustan las peleas, las odio, no sé por qué me han llevado, pero el ego masculino es así. _

_El estaba allí. Se reía de nosotros, mordía a los chicos con la mirada y me devoraba a mí con los ojos. Me miraba. Me estudiaba. Me asusta y me quema por dentro. Al final no ha habido pelea. Demasiados humanos de por medio. _

_ No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero tres hombres vestidos de negro han intentado abusar de mí en las montañas de Wolverhampton. Eran humanos. Por suerte, él me ha salvado. Creo que los ha dejado inconscientes, si no los ha matado, porque nunca había visto a nadie luchar con tanta furia. _

_ Me ha abrazado y me ha cogido en brazos como si fuera una desvalida. Y me ha dicho que yo era suya, que me prohibía que me apartara de él. Me he enfadado. Me he enfadado tanto... Nadie me da órdenes y ese hombre parece que es un dominante y un abusón. Los vanirios son unos prepotentes. Siempre fueron así. Me tocó y me sobó como si fuera realmente algo de su propiedad, sin tener en cuenta si yo lo deseaba o no. Me da miedo. _

_ Me da miedo, pero... me gusta. Despierta en mí algo primitivo que se encontraba dormido en mi interior. No me quiere decir su nombre todavía. _

_ No puede hacerlo. No puede hacerlo... Pero, ¿qué se ha creído? Esta noche me ha secuestrado y me ha llevado a su casa. Una casa preciosa rodeada de jardines y flores silvestres. Me ha dicho que me deseaba y yo he querido forcejear con él, he querido liberarme de sus fuertes brazos, de su calor, de su atracción y de su boca que me lamía el cuello y arrasaba mis labios y mi lengua. Debería estar prohibido besar de ese modo. Aun así sigue asustándome. Me asusta su intensidad, su modo de querer dominarme y someterme a él como si fuésemos fieras salvajes. Soy una berserker, soy una fiera por naturaleza, pero él es mucho más salvaje que yo. Y no sé si estoy preparada, porque él, definitivamente, no es como yo. Después de discutirnos, me ha dejado de nuevo en Wolverhampton y se ha ido sin despedirse. _

_ Hoy me ha vencido y ha derribado todo mi autocontrol. No sé cómo ha pasado. Debió de ser la luna llena y él, ese insoportable y endiabladamente sexy vanirio, se ha metido en mi mente y no me quiere liberar de sus cadenas. _

_ Lo he encontrado en Segdley hablando con una chica rubia y de tetas enormes (mi padre me cortaría la lengua por hablar así). Me han entrado ganas de arrancarle los ojos y de cortarle ese bonito pelo ondulado que tiene y que mueve de un modo presumido y seductor. Creo que él, cuando me ha visto, ha sonreído y desafilándome con la mirada se ha acercado más a la rubia y... La ha acariciado... _

_ Se me ha hecho un nudo en el estómago y he sentido que quería reírse de mí, que eso es lo que había estado haciendo desde que me vio. He salido de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero me ha detenido a medio camino, porque ha aparecido en el bosque como si también fuera de él. Le he exigido una explicación y me he convertido en lo que dicen que son las mujeres berserkers: unas guerreras celosas y posesivas de sus hombres. Menudo espectáculo. _

_ El me ha agarrado del pelo y me ha hecho callar con sus labios. Y yo he perdido el norte. No es justo. No puede quitarme el conocimiento de ese modo. Me ha dicho que quería saber hasta qué punto yo sentía algo por él, que por eso se ha comportado así. Me ha culpado de ser fría, de no dejarme llevar, de no ir a él cuando lo pedía. Le he dado una bofetada y le he dicho que no podía obligar a los demás a comportarse del modo en que él quería que lo hicieran, pero después de todo el berrinche, me arrepentí de haberle pegado. Estaba furioso y su rostro parecía estar cortado por los mismos patrones que las esculturas griegas. Me cogió como un saco inanimado, me colgó de su hombro y sentí que nos elevábamos por los árboles y el bosque y que aterrizábamos en el jardín de su casa. Yo estaba asustada, tenía miedo. No de él, sino de ese fuego abrasador que reflejaban sus ojos. Me desgarró la ropa y me tumbó en la cama de su habitación. No he logrado entender cómo llegamos hasta allí, pero llegamos seguro. Me ha anclado a la cama y me ha separado las piernas. Le he gritado y le he pegado todo lo que he podido pero él no me ha hecho ni caso. Se había quitado la ropa y estaba desnudo, de rodillas entre mis piernas. Yo temblaba. El me dijo, que no me resistiera a él, que no intentara alejarlo, que lo dejara entrar y tomar libremente lo que quería. Nunca lo había visto así, los ojos rojos y las pupilas negras, los dientes largos y lacerantes. Me dijo que me haría daño, que no lo quería, pero que me lo iba a hacer porque no podía controlar a la bestia que había en él. Que esa bestia se despertaba sólo conmigo, pero que iba a intentar regresar. La primera vez iba a dolerme y, a lo mejor, a asustarme. Después de superar ese trance, las demás veces iban a ser frenéticas y rozarían el éxtasis, me aseguró. Eso me había dicho. ¿Cómo podía creerlo? _

_ Yo no podía estar más asustada de lo que ya estaba. _

_ Se cernió sobre mí, encajó las caderas entre las mías y, sufriendo el dolor más ardoroso e irritante que había sentido hasta entonces, me penetró de una sola embestida. Luego fueron más hasta que mi útero lo dejó entrar por completo. _

_ Era un animal. Me había arañado la piel, sentía que yo estaba sangrando entre las piernas, oía mis sollozos, mis súplicas de que parara, pero no lo hizo. Nada podía detenerlo. Me clavó los colmillos y bebió hasta que perdí el conocimiento. Aun así, creo que ni entonces se detuvo. _

_ Cuando volví a despertarme, tenía un regusto a hierro en la boca. Salté de un brinco de la cama y busqué la puerta más cercana para salir de allí. El me daba miedo. Estaba aterrorizada, enfurecida y dolida por su comportamiento. _

_ Me detuvo cerniéndose sobre mí y aplastándome contra la pared de espaldas a él. Seguía siendo demasiado agresivo. A través de la ventana podía ver la luna pálida y brillante en el cielo, más grande que nunca. Yo no quería volver a unirme a él, no quería ese tipo de relación. Además, él era un vanirio y yo una berserker. No nos caemos bien, nos repelemos. _

_ Me abrazó, esta vez sin violencia, sólo con ternura y algo de posesividad y hundió la cara en mi cuello. Con un hilo de voz, me rogó que no lo abandonara, que ese tipo de unión se daba sólo la primera vez, con la verdadera pareja. Yo era su cáraid, me dijo, su pareja eterna. Me dijo que yo era suya y él era mío, y me suplicó que le dejara amarme otra vez como él sabía hacerlo. No sé por qué me acongojé después de aquellas palabras, sobre todo después de cómo me había tratado, pero quise confiar en él. Volvió a tomarme en brazos y a dejarme sobre la cama. Con sus manos y sus besos, calmó mis temblores y mis miedos. Con su lengua, lamió y chupó mis heridas y también las que no se veían. Se colocó entre mi entrepierna y yo me cubrí, me dolía y no quería que volviera a tocarme ahí. _

_ Cuando me pidió que le dejara curarme, parecí verle los ojos humedecidos y muy arrepentidos por lo que había pasado. Me enternecí, no lo pude evitar. Aparté las manos, él me las tomó y me besó uno a uno los dedos de las dos. Luego se acomodó entre mis piernas y me las separó con los hombros. _

_ Posó su boca y su lengua ahí abajo y yo me envaré. Aquello era increíble. Me chupó y me chupó hasta que casi me saltaron las lágrimas pero esta vez de placer y, después de llevarme al éxtasis tres veces seguidas, se acomodó entre mis piernas y se hundió en mí. Yo creía que iba a enloquecer de gozo. No había imaginado nada parecido entre hombres y mujeres. Pero él, me lo había enseñado. Valió la pena el sufrimiento inicial para luego recibir el placer más sublime. _

_ Bueno, pues ya no soy virgen. Ahora soy una mujer enamorada de un hombre llamado Charlie. Renée, la princesa berserker, y Charlie, el guerrero vanirio. Menuda pareja. _

Di-os mí-o. Se le cayó el libro de las manos. Estaba ardiendo y sentía la piel rebosante de sudor. No supo cuándo empezaron los dolores, pero su estómago empezó a retorcerse y a quemarle como si tuviera un incendio interno. Se encogió y apretó el libro contra su barriga. La virgen... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El dolor remitió poco a poco. Volvió a apoyarse en el tronco del árbol, respirando con dificultad, ligeramente mareada y se dispuso a continuar con el libro.

Charlie. ¿Sería el mismo amigo de Edward? Estaba convencida de que así era. Repasó las hojas siguientes que contenían las descripciones explícitas de sus encuentros sexuales. Por lo visto, habían disfrutado mucho el uno del otro.

Renée se había enamorado perdidamente de Charlie y Charlie de ella. Parecían dos perros en celo, persiguiéndose por las noches, practicando todas las posturas, unas veces de modo tierno, otras veces rudo y violento, en función siempre del momento y el calor de la pasión. Ambos eran apasionados, sin duda.

Luego había otros resúmenes extensos sobre cómo eran los vanirios. Sobre la necesidad de su cáraid, sus parejas... Parecía interesante, pero lo pasó de largo.

Llegó a otra parte del diario más informativo.

_ Nos hemos convertido en amantes fugitivos. Somos conscientes de que las diferencias entre berserkers y vanirios son completamente insalvables. Si decimos que estamos juntos, habrá una guerra de nuevo. O peor, nos matarán por haber cometido desacato. Pero estamos enamorados y queremos disfrutar de nuestro amor todo el tiempo que nos regale la vida. _

_ Así que hemos decidido irnos de Inglaterra. No podemos ocultarnos por más tiempo. Debemos encontrar un sitio ideal para nuestras características. Creemos que Rumania es una buena opción. _

_ Charlie está un poco apenado por dejar su clan y a su mejor amigo Edward, pero está todavía más afligido por las diferencias que han distanciado a las dos razas hasta el punto de matar por matar, de perseguir por perseguir, o de prohibir por prohibir. Yo estoy apenada por no poder despedirme de mi padre, As. Pero es lo que nos toca vivir ahora a Charlie y a mí. Es lo que arrastra la historia de los vanirios y los berserkers. Ambos somos seres mágicos de linajes ancestrales y, sin embargo, eso es lo único que tenemos en común, por lo visto. _

_ Los Balcanes tienen su encanto. La gente aquí es cálida y aunque hay berserkers y vanirios, increíblemente, parece que se soportan mejor que en Inglaterra o al menos... ésa es la impresión. Algunos humanos conocen de nuestra existencia, pero seguimos entre los mitos y las leyendas. En realidad no quieren creerle. No nos hemos querido relacionar con ningún clan. No sabemos hasta qué punto podrían volar las noticias hasta las islas y, aunque sabemos que al parecer no hay mucha relación entre los clanes alrededor del mundo, tampoco queremos arriesgarnos. _

_ Estoy embarazada. Charlie y yo hemos hecho nuestro pequeño milagro. Las berserkers tenemos carnadas, pero yo no estoy segura de que vayan a ser más de uno, sobre todo al ser el padre un vanirio, pero Charlie desea que así sea. Dice que quiere réplicas nuestras en miniatura. Yo me he echado a reír. Es tan tonto... _

_Sorpresa inesperada la de hoy. Lauren nos ha encontrado. No sabemos muy bien cómo, pero ha asegurado que el vínculo entre hermanos es tan fuerte que al final pudo encontrarlo. Nadie sabía que Charlie y yo nos habíamos fugado juntos. Ahora Lauren lo sabe, pero no sabe que estoy embarazada. Hemos decidido no decirle nada. Por lo visto, no se va a quedar, pero sí que le ha exigido a Charlie que esté en contacto con él, al menos. Para no preocuparse innecesariamente. Charlie ha accedido. _

_ Hoy ha nacido nuestro bebé. Es una niña increíblemente hermosa y rodeada del aura de luz más pura y bonita que hayamos visto jamás. Charlie se ha echado a llorar de la emoción y yo también. Me hubiera gustado que mi padre conociera a mi hija, pero no sé cómo reaccionarían al saber que es hija de un vanirio. Y Charlie deseaba que en un día tan especial sus amigos, Edward y Rosalie, así como Emmet y Max, estuvieran presentes, sobre todo Edward que, aunque no son hermanos de sangre, sí que lo son de alma y corazón. _

_ Charlie está afectado por eso. Cree que está traicionando a su amigo pero, al igual que yo, prefiere no decir que se ha enamorado, casado y creado una familia con una berserker y no porque nos avergüence, sino porque podría haber represalias indeseadas en ambos bandos. Por lo demás, hoy es nuestro día más feliz. No hemos tenido ningún problema para escoger el nombre. Se llamará Isabell, Bella. _

Isabel se enjuagó las lágrimas. El dolor aparecía a intervalos cada vez más cortos y seguidos. El libro la ayudaba a mantener la atención alejándola del foco del dolor, pero cada vez le costaba más.

Isabella. Qué bonito.

_ Hay unos hombres muy extraños merodeando por las montañas. En el pueblo, se están dando varias muertes en circunstancias un tanto peculiares. La gente señala a los bosques como la procedencia de los que se hacen llamar nosferátums, vampiros que matan a los humanos y se beben sus almas. _

_ Estos hombres extraños dicen buscar a los nosferátums. No sé qué pensar. _

_Bella ya tiene un año. Es un bebé sano y precioso. Puede salir al sol sin quemarse, bebe leche de mi pecho._

_ No lo entiendo, cuanto más tiempo pasa, más nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Más necesito de su contacto y de su cuerpo. Es como una enfermedad. Bendita enfermedad... _

_He empezado a comprender lo que significa ser su cáraid. El también es el mío. No puedo vivir sin él y él tampoco sin mí. _

_ Charlie está inquieto y yo también. Las muertes se suceden aprovechando las guerras de los Balcanes. Unos mueren por las balas o las bombas, otros por el hambre y otros están muriendo porque los vampiros los están asesinando. Y no sólo ellos. Últimamente parece que están siendo atacados por lobos. No quiero imaginar que los lobeznos estén por aquí. Algo tengo muy seguro: ni los berserkers ni los vanirios somos responsables de esas muertes. _

_ Bella ya ha cumplido dos años. _

_ Nuestras dudas se han confirmado. Están tomando a vanirios y berserkers por igual. Nos vigilan y nos persiguen. No buscan nosferátums. Nos buscan a nosotros. Hay una organización de hombres humanos que cogen a la gente de las montañas y luego no los devuelven. Esas desapariciones son la excusa perfecta para culparnos e ir a nuestra búsqueda. Nos quieren responsabilizar, pero no es verdad. _

_ Nuestra pequeña Bella... Puede que no esté segura aquí. _

_Charlie y un grupo de vanirios, junto con unos cuantos berserkers, han formado un grupo de protección de clanes. Hay que barrer la zona e investigar a fondo a estos cazadores. _

_Hoy han matado a otro vanirio. Kerzhakov. Su cáraid está en shock. Las mujeres intentamos prestarle ayuda, pero creemos que ha caído en una gran depresión. _

_Hoy Anna, la cáraid de Kerzhakov, se ha entregado voluntariamente al sol. Ha muerto. _

_Charlie y los demás han descubierto la organización y a sus cabecillas. El principal instigador se llama Aro Volturi. Hay otro hombre llamado Patrick Cerril y otro que se llama Sebastián Smith. Ellos son la cúspide de la organización. _

_ Hoy Charlie le ha dicho a Isabella que tenía un amigo muy guapo para ella para cuando fuera toda una mujer. Se trata de su mejor amigo, Edward. Yo no lo he llegado a ver, pero seguro que si es parecido a él, tiene que ser arrebatador. _

Isabel reprimió una arcada. Estaba literalmente tirada en el suelo. Su cuerpo sólo respondía al dolor. Leía el libro de lado e intentó mantener los ojos abiertos. Si alguien la encontraba en esa posición, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Edward. No podía ser él. Se negaba a crees que fuera él.

Le dolía la cabeza, las sienes le iban a estallar, los ojos iban a salirle de órbita. Le dolían los dientes y los pechos. Tenía la sensación de que los huesos se le estaban congelando y le crujían con cada movimiento.

Aro Volturi. Maldita sea. Él estaba en el ajo.

_ Hemos decidido regresar a las islas y alertar los clanes sobre estas organizaciones. No sabemos cómo alcanzan a los vanirios ni a los berserkers, pero creemos que trabajan en conjunto con los vampiros y con los lobeznos. Es la única respuesta que se nos ocurre. Ellos tienen el poder mental para captarnos. ¿Por qué nos persiguen estos humanos? Yo una vez creí que se aliarían con nosotros, no que irían en contra. No les hemos hecho nada. Somos buenos, defendemos a los humanos. Y, sin embargo, estos cazadores trabajan con los vampiros para darnos caza. _

_ Creemos que están intentando extraer algo de nuestros cuerpos, algo que los vampiros anhelan o que incluso los humanos desean y, aunque no sabemos con exactitud qué es, tiene que estar relacionado con mutaciones genéticas de algún tipo. _

_ Bella tiene cuatro increíbles y tiernos años. Nos tiene cautivados. _

_ Desde ayer, estos asesinos nos persiguen. Hemos regresado a Dudley para alertar a los vanirios, pero creemos que los cazadores ya tienen gente que trabaja para ellos justo aquí, en Black Country. No podemos movernos sin levantar sospechas, y creemos que nos siguen. No podemos llevarles ni hasta los vanirios ni hasta los berserkers. Quisiera poder avisar a papá. Así que esperamos que Lauren se encargue de alertarlos a todos. A nosotros nos persiguen casi en manadas. Me da miedo pensarlo, pero creo que saben que somos una pareja de razas distintas y que de esa unión ha nacido alguien como Isabella. Temo por ella... Creo que les interesa mucho. Estas personas se han organizado y se han distribuido por aquellos lugares de la tierra donde existen nuestras razas y se están aprovechando de nuestra poca comunicación. _

Isabel pasó la siguiente página, pero ya no había nada más escrito. Se estaba poniendo el sol, se acercaba la oscuridad, la noche. Empezaba a perder el conocimiento cuando su cuerpo se tensó para amortiguar otra convulsión que le sacudió las entrañas y la dejó a cuatro patas. Quiso vomitar, pero no tenía nada en el estómago, sólo bilis. La bilis se le quedaba en la garganta y la amargaba.

Otra convulsión. Cada vez más seguidas, más fuertes.

¿Era ella Bella?

Las preguntas se le amontonaban sin resuello y el maldito dolor acompañado de temblorosos espasmos no le daba tregua.

Renée... Renée se había transformado a la edad de 22 años. A partir de las doce de la noche, ella cumpliría la misma edad. No podían darse tantas casualidades...

No, por favor. El sol se había ido. Sintió aullar un perro y miró a los alrededores del parque. Estaba sola de verdad.

La siguiente convulsión le hizo caer de lado y quedarse como un ovillo. Gruñó hundiendo la cara en la hierba y apretó el libro contra ella.

Se estaba muriendo y no iba a aguantar eso mucho más.

Una convulsión más. Ésta la dejó boqueando, desesperada por respirar, por obtener aire. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Ya no podía moverse. La mirada a ras de suelo.

Dos pares de sandalias Quicksilver se pararon enfrente de ella. Los pies grandes con dedos de uñas bien cortadas y pelos de hombre.

No podía alzar la mirada para verles.

—Eh, mira —dijo uno de ellos. —El olor viene de ella.

—Joder, a esta chica se la ha tirado un colmillos —dijo el otro con desprecio.

Sintió que una cara de facciones anguladas y muy morena, se agachaba para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía el pelo muy corto y rubio platino.

—Creo que está mutando —la miró a la cara y le puso la mano en la frente. —Está ardiendo.

Sintió cómo le ponía un brazo bajo las piernas y otro bajo los hombros y la levantaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Ella no soltaba el libro.

—Madadh-allaidh —dijo ella sin fuerzas. Recordó las palabras de Charlie, en el sueño. Wolverhampton... Los Madadh-allaidh.

—¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? —preguntó el otro chico.

—¿Nos buscabas, pequeña? —preguntó el que la tenía en brazos. —Dime, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

Otra convulsión y ganas de vomitar. Esta vez devolvió sangre sobre la camiseta del chico.

—Vamos a llevarte a un lugar más cómodo —afirmó él sin alterarse. —Tu cuerpo está cambiando, cariño.

Isabel se agarró a la camiseta del chico y hundió su cara en el ancho hombro del joven. Ya no aguantaba más y no le importó que la cargaran en brazos.

Edward estaba alterado. Surcaba los cielos en dirección al centro de Dudley. Isabel tenía que estar por ahí, no podía haber ido muy lejos. Desde que había dejado de verla, su cuerpo se había resentido y se le había formado un agujero hueco a la altura del estómago. Ella le había devuelto el olor y el sabor. Saciaba su hambre insatisfecha desde hacia milenios.

No quería creer que ella fuera su cáraid, pero su corazón, su cuerpo y su miembro le decían que sí lo era. Era increíble, una broma del destino.

¿Quién era Isabel? ¿Por qué Aro la había estado drogando? Se detuvo sobre el tejado de una de las casas del pueblo.

No había mucho movimiento en las calles. Sin embargo, algunas personas paseaban sus perros.

Edward intentó establecer comunicación telepática con ella. Ya había bebido de su sangre, ahora ya podía hablar con ella, pero su señal era débil. Antes, estando ella bajo la luz del sol, no podían comunicarse. El reflejo de la luz en la mente de Isabel se lo impedía. Ahora ya era de noche y habían salido todos en estampida para buscarla, pero sólo él podía controlarla de ese modo.

_ Isabel... ¿dónde estás? _

Esperó respuesta. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo.

_ Isabel sé que estás débil. Ven a mí y yo te cuidaré. Todo esto pasará. Ya lo verás. _

Escuchó un gemido desgarrado de dolor. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y temió por ella. Ella estaba sufriendo físicamente.

_Ángel, indícame dónde estás. _

_Vete a la mierda. _

Bien. Su guerrera todavía tenía fuerzas para encararse a él. Pero estaba muy débil y sentía una gran agonía. Intentó entrar en su cabeza, averiguar dónde estaba.

_Ni se te ocurra, monstruo. _Le advirtió con un hilo de voz.

Edward volvió a tomar impulso y sobrevoló Dudley. Se guiaba más por la intuición que por otra cosa. Había conseguido ver una imagen del centro de Segdley. ¿Habría podido llegar ella hasta ahí?

_¿Dónde estás? _Le preguntó tensando la mandíbula. Quería encontrarla desesperadamente y encerrarla en su casa para pedirle perdón a su manera.

_Tranquila, chica, te pondrás bien. Ahora sólo aguanta un poco más... _

¿Qué era esa voz de hombre? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Con quién estaba Isabel?

Era un varón. Isabel estaba con un varón y él cuidaba de ella. Maldita sea... Un sentimiento completamente ajeno a él, le recorrió las entrañas y le puso en tensión todos los músculos del cuerpo. Isabel había sido suya hacía unas horas. Sólo suya. ¿Con quién diablos estaba ahora? Soltó un rugido de rabia y un deseo incontrolable de arrancarle la cabeza al hombre que estaba con ella se apoderó de él.

_¿Quién es él? _

_Oh, Dios... _

_¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede? _

Sintió el dolor de ella. Algo la estaba desgarrando entera. Isabel gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No dejaba de sudar y tampoco podía abrir los ojos. La última vez que lo había hecho, una luz potente la había cegado.

Edward se estremeció.

_Isabel voy a por ti ahora mismo. Indícame dónde estás. _

_¿Isabel? _

No contestó y la comunicación mental quedó descolgada. Inmediatamente Edward, que sobrevolaba la zona límite entre Wolverhampton y Dudley, perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo y se quedó sin respiración.

—No, Isabel...

Ya no la detectaba, no la sentía. No podía haber muerto. Esa chica no podía haber muerto. Era fuerte como ninguna otra que había conocido. No, sonrió aliviado. No estaba muerta. Lo percibía.

Era el dolor por ella, la empatía que corroía su conciencia y su corazón, en milenios dormido, lo que había provocado que a Edward se le fueran las fuerzas.

¿Era Isabel su _cáraid_?

¿Podría su cáraid odiarlo tanto?

¿Podría perdonarlo?

Rememorándolo todo, seguro que no.


End file.
